The Pirate of Remnant
by SlurpthisStuff
Summary: Summary: Monkey D. Luffy the captain of the Strawhat Pirates finds a portal in a nearby island and without thinking twice he jumps right in feeling the sense of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hmmmm where am I?" thought Luffy.

The last time he checked was when he found a glowing pond and said it was so amazing that he just jumped right in. He also remembered hearing his crew yelling his name and now he was somewhere in a forest.

"Yosh I think I'm going to explore for a bit." he said.

Suddenly his stomach started growling. "I'm hungry..." he whined.

"Sanji food." but then realized his entire crew wasn't here.

"Huh where are they?" He then took a couple seconds trying to figure out his situation.

"Meh oh well, they all probably gotten lost somewhere." Then his stomach growled again.

"But first things first, I gotta find food somewhere!" and then he started to wander off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

In a Clock tower of Beacon Academy, Ozpin was busily doing his own thing while drinking from a mug of coffee when Glynda, his secretary, came in.

"Ozpin our cameras in the Emerald Forest are picking up footage of a young man wearing a straw hat wandering around, what should we do?"

Ozpin looks at the footage and thought for a while.

"I suggest we wait and see how this goes."

"But Ozpin he is not armed and does not know he his surrounded by nearby grimm, it is dangerous and I suggest we send a rescue team in."

"No need Glynda, I have feeling there is something odd about that boy and if things do get dangerous we will then send in team Rwby."

* * *

"Theeee islaaands in the souuuth areee hooot they're burning they're idiots" sang Luffy as he was walking in a random direction.

His singing was so loud and so terrible all the creatures in the forest are practically covering their ears. Except for the beowolves nearby that are curious enough to follow the sound and are hoping to make mince meat out of the pirate captain, but how wrong they were.

Luffy then heard a crack of a twig and looked behind himself, but saw nothing was there and then shrugged it off. As he was about to continue singing, two beowolves jumped out in front of him and started to circle around him growling hungrily with their menacing red eyes. Normally this would make anybody crap their pants but to Luffy he did something unexpected to them.

"AWESOME!" he yelled with amazement.

"Hey want to be part of my crew!" But the beowolves still growled at him and then they lunged. Luffy dodged them by jumping up and let them crash into each other.

"I guess not." he said when he landed.

The wolves then stood back up growling angrily and started to attacked him again.

"I guess you guys want a fight eh? Yosh!", he then cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance and shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" His arm stretched and managed to knock both of them out making them fly towards a tree. Luffy then retracted his arm back and wiped some dust off both of his hands.

"I wonder what you guys would taste like..."

He then saw four more beowolves come out including a larger one that had large spikes on it's back.

"So there are more of you eh?". The bigger beowolf roared, then the two beowolves that were knocked out earlier regained consciousness and got back into their battle stance.

"I guess you guys want round two..." Then did the same battle stance he did earlier.

"Let's go!" The beowolves who were beaten earlier went first again only to get hit by a stretching leg.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Then more beowolves came after another.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Bazooka!"

"Gattling Gun!" They were then defeated easily, but the larger one stayed last.

"Looks like you have more experience then those guys."

The larger one, the Alpha beowolf, then charged while giving a mighty roar. Luffy then attempted to land a hit on it, but the Alpha dodged and swiped at him while Luffy barely dodged it.

"Looks like I was right about you, you are better than you look..." The alpha just responded with a low chilling growl.

"But I'm better! Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol!" as he shot both of his arms out. The Alpha dodged the attack only to fail and to realize that he was where Luffy wanted him.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy yelled as retracted his arms and sent one out again

"Pistol!" as he managed to hit the Alpha. The Alpha dropped dead on the ground as he was knocked out cold.

"Woooo! You guys put up a good fight! Now, I wonder what you guys taste like..."

* * *

Glynda had her eyes and mouth widened in shock while Ozpin just stared calmly.

"Ozpin what just happened? How did he stretch his limbs?"

"I don't know Glynda but I intend to find out, send out team Rwby tomorrow."

"But sir they are not ready for whatever that boy has in store, they just only formed recently."

"Oh relax Glynda, I'm sure they can handle it..."

* * *

 **End Chapter**

So, how was my story so far? This is my first fanfic and I know I might have done some things a little bit wrong in this story. So leave a review and I might answer next chapter! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'm so excited! This is going to best mission ever!" shouted Ruby with great enthusiasm.

"But why would Professor Ozpin sent us on a mission this early? It's only been about three weeks since we've attended Beacon" asked Weiss.

"Who cares I've been looking forward to do something other than classes." Yang said excitedly while stretching her arms and putting them behind her head.

"But what kind of mission are we doing exactly?" asked Blake.

"I think it's about a rescue mission where our initiation took place." said Ruby.

"The Emerald Forest! Who would be over there when it's filled with the Grimm! Someone would have to be an idiot if they just wander in out of nowhere." said Weiss.

"Well we should get going already. Does everybody have what they need." said Ruby. They all then started to head to the Bullhead, a VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft, where team JNPR came to wish them good luck.

"Wow you guys get to go on a rescue mission while we're stuck here doing classes." said Jaune enviously.

"I know right, isn't this amazing?!" said Ruby.

"But don't you guys find it strange that you're going on a mission this early?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah isn't it a little suspicious to you at all?" Ren added.

"Of course it is suspicious, they didn't tell us enough information about it." explains Weiss.

"Gasp! What if it turns out the person you're saving is from another world filled with Pirates!" yelled Nora excitedly.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"I think your over exaggerating."

"Hurry up! This ride isn't going stay here for long, so we need to get moving ladies!" shouted the Pilot.

"Well I think we should get going now. See you all later after the mission" said Yang.

Team Rwby then boards the Bullhead and takes off.

"Bye if you see anything weird make sure to break their legs!" yelled Nora.

* * *

In the Bullhead Ruby and Yang were discussing over what they are going to do after the mission.

"I say we all go celebrate in the dining hall with a whole lot of cookies!" said Ruby.

"Nah that would be too many sweets Ruby, remember the last time you ate too much?" said Yang.

"Oh yeah... But I did say I was sorry that I destroyed the kitchen you know."

"Guys aren't you at least suspicious of why Professor Ozpin would send us on a mission and not some other team?" said Weiss.

"I agree aren't you guys worried a bit?" added Blake.

"Well I guess, but I'm pretty sure that Professor Ozpin can give us an explanation once we're done doing the mission." said Ruby.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" "What is going on!" yelled Yang as the alarm went off.

"I think you ladies might want to see this!" said the Pilot.

They all then head to the front of the Bullhead only to see something unordinary in the distance.

"What in the world of Remnant is happening?!" asked Blake.

* * *

A few hours earlier...

* * *

"Yawwwwn! Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Luffy complained. "Those guys weren't even tasty..."

After the fight he had yesterday more of those guys showed up but they were different looking and he had to fight every single one of them off.

When he tried to cook them they were all disappearing and boy was he surprised. When he finally managed to at least take a bite of one he immediately spit it out of his mouth coughing out ashes and wiping his tongue.

"That was so weird, they just disappeared like that. Are they like magicians or something?"

Then his stomach was growling even more.

"Ugh... I'm still hungry if only Sanji were here then he would cook something good for me. I guess I better find my crew now. Hmm... I think they're that way, Yosh here we go!"

Luffy then kept on going in the direction that he chose randomly, and when ever he encountered a Grimm he would just beat the living hell out of them. Whether if it were to be a Beowolf or Ursi they'll just get beaten up by him.

For the Grimm who are wiser and lived longer they know they can't beat Luffy, and from their past experiences of battling hunters and huntresses this was on a completely different level that they've ever seen.

Unknown to Luffy he was heading straight towards a cave and in there was a type of Grimm that lives in there, fortunately it was currently sleeping, but not for long because it will get an unexpected visitor.

"Awesome! This cave is so huge! I wonder if someone lives here! Ahem. Hello! Anyone home!" shouted Luffy.

"I guess not, alright then sorry for the intrusion." As he stepped inside the cave he then looked around to see if anything was there. Then suddenly a huge pair of red eyes appeared. The huge figure slowly gets up and began to walk towards to the light where our pirate captain stood. Luffy just stared in awe as the figure reveals to be a Grimm that resembles a large gorilla that is twenty five feet in height on all fours, let's just say it's the size of King Kong but that's not important right now what matters is that it has a mask with blood red markings of a luchador, sharpened tusks that can rip flesh into shreds, on it's back lies a huge patch of white fur with shoulder spikes that acts like it's cape, and gauntlets that can shatter boulders. This Grimm was called the Silver Back.

"Awesome! You're huge, are you like a professional wrestler?" asked Luffy as he shouts out with amazement.

"Do you want to be part of my crew?" But the Silver Back only responded by giving out a huge roar.

"RAARRRRRGH!"

"Huh I guess not."

The Silver Back then threw it's fist at him but Luffy dodged by jumping backwards.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy punched it's nose and the Silver Back was holding it's nose in pain.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" It then became furious at Luffy, then grabbed him and threw him into the air.

"WAAAAAH!" Luffy yelled as he was tossed threw the air. The Silver Back then began pounding it's chest while doing a roar before pursuing Luffy at a very fast pace passing through trees as if they were nothing.

Luffy who now has crashed into a random part of the Emerald Forest, normally this could kill anyone but Luffy is literally made out of rubber thanks to his abilities so he should be fine. As he stood up he said.

"Damn that monkey wrestler sure can throw, I wonder why he's so mad anyways?"

Umm maybe because after he attacked you, you punched him in the nose and he then all went apes&%t but that's not the point right now. The ground then began to shake as Luffy began to lose his footing and looked into the direction the ground was shaking from.

The Silver Back jumped out and smashed both of his fist into the ground. Thankfully Luffy jumped out of the way and began to counter the Silver Back with his own attacks.

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" The attack managed to hit the Silver Back only pushing it back a little. The Silver Back then swiped at him but Luffy kept on dodging and it was seriously making it even more angry.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Yelled Luffy as he thrusts his palms forward only to be blocked by the Silver Backs arms. The Grimm then delivered a powerful punch at Luffy causing him to crash into a tree.

Never wanting to give Luffy a chance it smashed our pirate captain where he was. It then started to check if he got him or not, but Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Little did it know Luffy was slowly tip toeing away until he stepped on a random twig. The Silver Back turned his head around only to see Luffy trying to escape and Luffy turned his head around only to see the Grimm looking at him with those murderous eyes, Luffy then smiled and started to run the living hell out of there.

The Silver Back roared and started to chase Luffy. As it was chasing him it still kept on smashing and Luffy just kept on dodging just by swinging from tree to tree. "Geeze this guy won't give up I wonder what'll make him stop?" asked Luffy. Then the Silver Back finally managed to land a punch on him causing Luffy to fly towards an abandoned ruin. As Luffy gets up the Silver Back charges through one of the stone structures.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" yelled Luffy when he stretched his arm towards the Grimm.

But the Silver Back dodged the punch and grabbed his arm and started to swing Luffy around making sure he gets injured in every way possible until he throws him.

"WAAAAAH!" Screamed Luffy as he crash lands.

"Tch just how strong is this guy, he's so different than all the other things I've fought!" said Luffy. He then jumped up in the air while putting both of his feet together and then thrusts them forward.

"Gomu Gomu no Yari!" But the Silver Back just dodged.

"Gomu Gomu no Ono!" Luffy yelled when he stretched his leg up high in the air, then brings it down onto his opponent but the Grimm just dodged again.

"Grrrr just stay still!" He then stretched his leg and kicks at the Silver Back but he blocked it with it's fist.

He then charged at Luffy and threw his fist while Luffy inflated his entire body.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" As the impact hit Luffy he was sent flying but not before he grabbed a stone structure and launched towards the behemoth ape.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He then head butts the Silver Back making it fall over.

The Silver Back then gets up, grabs Luffy, smashed him into the ground a few times, and then throws him up in the air. Things were not looking good for our pirate captain he was beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of energy caused from starvation, he was done for or so we thought. Luffy then instantly opened his eyes and turned around to perform a strong rapid fire punching attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Ame!" He yelled raining down his fists against the Silver Back pinning the Grimm down on the floor.

The Silver Back was being overwhelmed by Luffy's punches until it starts to lose conscious. Luffy was also about to collapse but not until he's satisfied enough.

"RAAAARGH!" He yelled giving the final blow. The Silver Back was defeated and was now slowly disappearing into ashes, Luffy could feel the world turning into darkness as he closes his eyes and plummet towards to the ground crashing but not before catching a glimpse of something flying above him.

* * *

Team Rwby cannot believe what they just saw right now. They just saw a boy who had the ability to stretch to fight off a giant Grimm with no weapons at all just his bare fists and now they are just staring down at him sleeping peacefully right now.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Ruby.

"Of course he's not okay he just fought a giant Grimm with no help at all!" answered Weiss.

"How is he able to stretch his limbs?" asked Yang.

"I don't know, but it looks like he needs medical attention right now." said Blake.

"I'll carry him!" said Yang with a lecherous grin.

"Umm how about, no!..." said Weiss awkwardly. So then Weiss and Blake began to carry the strange man to the Bullhead. Ruby saw his hat fell down decided to pick it up. They all then headed straight back to Beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Ozpin was looking at the screen of the footage of what he just saw. Even though he was surprised he didn't show any facial expression. "Hmm... It looks like things are going to get a little interesting..."

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

Wow! It's just like what Ozpin just said, things are going to be interesting. So anyways, I don't think I did well with the fight scene. If your wondering what the Silver Back is, it is my own and original Grimm I made up. Now for those of you who are wondering where the One Piece timeline takes place it's after the Thriller Bark Arc because I don't want Luffy to be OP as hell and if you readers want to ask a question leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Mmmm..." groaned Luffy.

"Hey I think he's waking up!" said Ruby.

"Well that's good maybe he can tell us what kingdom he's from and how he fought that Grimm." said Weiss.

"We can also ask him about how he has the ability to stretch." said Blake.

"Yeah I wonder if he can stretch his-"

"Yang don't say things like that!" said Weiss blushing.

"What I was going to say his mouth." said Yang.

"Oh right I knew that..." said Weiss turning her head away and crossing her arms still blushing a little.

"Mmmm... Come on Sanji make me food..." said Luffy in his sleep.

"Sanji? Who's Sanji?" asked Yang.

"Beats me." answered Blake.

"Like the language?" asked Ruby.

"That's kanji." said Weiss.

"Like the food?" asked Ruby again.

"That's congee." said Yang.

"Hey Zoro come play tag with me, Ussop, and Chopper..." said Luffy in his sleep again, he then continued. "Nami can I look at your log pose please it'll be just for a bit... Hey Robin what's that book you're reading... Oy Franky lets do a Coup de Burst... Hey Brook play me my favorite song..."

"What is he saying and who are these people he's mentioning?" asked Ruby.

"Wait a minute I think he's waking up." said Yang. They all then surrounded the bed that he was in. Luffy started to slowly open his eyes only to see four girls looking at him.

"Huh?! Where am I? Who are you?" asked Luffy as he suddenly got up.

"Calm down, you're at the Beacon Academy's medical bay." answered Yang.

"Bekone? What's that? Is it some type of food?" asked Luffy.

"No you dunce! This is Beacon Academy, the school that trains hunters and huntresses to fight the creatures of Grimm in the kingdom of Vale!" said Weiss.

"Umm... I don't get it." said Luffy. Weiss just slapped her forehead.

"Wow you really are a dunce."

"Oh come on Weiss he can't be that bad." said Ruby.

"So anyway what's your name?" Ruby asked Luffy.

"Oh I'm Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Hi Luffy. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"And I'm Yang."

"Oh yeah what happened to the monkey wrestler?" asked Luffy.

"The what?" said Ruby.

"I was fighting that jerk, he sure put up a good fight." said Luffy.

"Oh you mean the Grimm." said Ruby.

"Huh what's a Grimm?" asked Luffy. The entire team just fell down, they then just got up and went in front of his face.

"What do you mean you don't know what a Grimm is!" said Ruby.

"Are you serious right now!" said Blake.

"Did you hit your head or something!" said Yang.

"How in the world of Remnant do you not know what a Grimm is!" said Weiss.

"That's what I said. What is a Grimm and what is Becoine? This island sure is a pretty strange place in the Grand Line." said Luffy.

"Wait a minute, the Grand Line?" said Ruby.

"I've heard of many cities and countries in Remnant but I don't think I have ever heard of the Grand Line." said Weiss.

"Eh!.. Are you guys idiots or something?!" said Luffy. "Your the one that's the idiot!" yelled Weiss, Blake, and Yang in unison.

"I think that'll be enough talking for today girls." said a voice. Both team RWBY and Luffy looked in the direction of where the voice was.

"Professor Goodwitch!"

"Who are you?"

"Professor what are you doing here?" asked Yang.

"That is not important right now! Young man come with me!" explained Glynda.

"Eh?! Why should I?" said Luffy.

"Because there is someone who wants to meet you." answered Glynda.

"What if I don't want to!" said Luffy. "Then I'll just do this then..." Glynda then took out her Riding Crop and started to levitate Luffy out of the bed.

"Eh! What is this? This is amazing!" said Luffy.

"But Professor what about us?" asked Ruby.

"You four will go back to your classes, do I make myself clear." said Glynda.

"But."

"Do I make myself clear." Glynda repeated.

"Yes Ma'am." said Ruby.

"Good, now head back to your classes." said Glynda. She then made her way out of the medical bay. Ruby gave a sigh.

"I was going to give Luffy his hat back."

"Don't worry Ruby I'm pretty sure you'll give it back eventually." ensured Yang.

* * *

Later...

* * *

Ozpin was busily looking at the footage he had until he heard a ring and saw Glynda come out the elevator along with their guest floating in mid air.

"Should I ask?" said Ozpin.

"No." answered Glynda.

"Wow this place is amazing! Everywhere I look is so cool!" yelled Luffy with a lot of excitement. He then turned to look at Ozpin.

"Who are you?" said Luffy.

"I am Ozpin, headmaster of this academy." said Ozpin.

"Um..."

"Here take a seat." Luffy then was released from the levitation spell and landed on the chair.

"Do you know what this place is?" Ozpin questions Luffy.

"Um no."

"Do you know what kingdom you're from."

"No."

"How did you learn how to fight like this?" asked Ozpin as he showed him the video of him fighting the Grimm .

"Woah! Awesome! How did you do that and how am I in that?!" said Luffy with amazement.

"All will be explained soon young man and from what I understand, you're not from this world are you." said Ozpin.

"World? What are you talking about old man this is an island on the Grand Line right?" asked Luffy.

"First of all I am not old yet... and second what I am saying here is that you're not around from here or anywhere in Remnant."

"Um..."

"It's alright you don't need to tell me, but what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember finding a pond." said Luffy "A pond?" said Ozpin.

"Yeah, it was all glowing and stuff." explained Luffy.

"And what did you do with the pond?" asked Ozpin.

"I jumped into it!" said Luffy.

"You jumped into the pond!" said Glynda.

"Yeah it was so cool that I just had to and I also think I heard my crew yelling."

"Crew?" said Ozpin while lifting a brow.

"Yeah, I'm a pirate." said Luffy and he was then restrained to the chair by some glyphs.

"Eh?! What is going on?! Let me go!" yelled Luffy as he was struggling to get out.

"A pirate! I should have known." said Glynda.

"Calm down Glynda." said Ozpin.

"Calm down! Ozpin how can you be so calm about this! For all we know he could be a threat to this academy, we should turn him to the authorities immediately!" said Glynda.

"Yes I know that, but Glynda he doesn't seem to be like the type that would harm the innocent." said Ozpin.

"Just let us hear what he has to say for now."

"Fine but let me ask him this." said Glynda as she turned to Luffy.

"If I let you go do you promise not to hurt anybody."

"Eh? Why would I hurt them I don't even know them!" said Luffy. She then released Luffy and he stuck his tongue at her, then looked right back to Ozpin.

"Now I heard you mention that you are a pirate." said Ozpin.

"Yeah and I'm the captain." answered Luffy.

"Interesting but you don't look the type to be a captain." said Ozpin.

"But it's true, I am the captain!" said Luffy.

"Ok, so what is a pirate captain like you doing here then?" asked Ozpin.

"I told you I jumped into the pond and then I was in this Forest." said Luffy.

"But have you ever consider that the pond was a portal that would lead to another world." said Ozpin. Luffy took a few seconds to think and the bursted out laughing.

"Pfft HA HA HA! You sure are funny old man!" He said.

"And why is that?"

"Because there is no way that pond would take me to another world even if it did, that would be amazing." said Luffy.

"Hmm... Then perhaps more proof is to be shown." said Ozpin.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

"EHHHH!" Luffy yelled in shock.

"I'm really am in another world!"

"Now do you believe me." said Ozpin.

"Yeah that's so cool!" said Luffy.

"Now then, I need you to answer some of my questions. How did you get the ability to stretch?" asked Ozpin.

"Oh I ate the Rubber Rubber no mi, it turned me into a rubber man. Look! See?" Luffy answered as he then proceed to stretch his mouth to the side.

"I see and what is this Rubber Rubber no mi?" asked Ozpin.

"It's a devil fruit." Luffy answered.

"Tell me more of this fruit as I do not possess the knowledge of the world that you come from." said Ozpin.

"Well the devil fruit can grant you amazing abilities once you've eaten it and only one person can have the ability of the fruit." said Luffy.

"Hmm interesting."

"But the downside is that it tastes so bad once you eat it and you also lose the ability to swim." explained Luffy.

"So it does have a weakness." said Ozpin. Luffy then realized something.

"Wait a minute, if I am here on another world then... How would I be Pirate King!" he yelled at the last part in panic.

"Pirate King?" said Ozpin as he raised a brow again.

"You see there was this pirate that conquered all of the seas and his name is Gold Roger. He claimed the title Pirate King and twenty years ago before he died he said that the greatest treasure that he had owned is for the taking. The one who claims it will be the next Pirate King!" explained Luffy.

"And what is this treasure called exactly?" asked Ozpin.

"It's called One Piece!" said Luffy.

"That's absurd who would believe this ridiculous legend!" said Glynda.

"I know it exists and once I find it, I'll become Pirate King!"

"And how does one find this One Piece?" asked Ozpin.

"Ozpin, are you actually willing to believe this boy?"

"Like your the one to talk Glynda, you and I have seen enough evidence that proves his tale. Now please, continue." said Ozpin. Luffy then began.

"Well..."

* * *

And so Luffy went on to tell Ozpin about the things going on about his world.

* * *

Glynda was in shock she couldn't believe what Luffy told them. While Ozpin was also shocked, but kept his cool regardless.

"Well that's an interesting tale you've told." said Ozpin.

"Now then how about I make a deal with you."

"What type of deal?" asked Luffy.

"You attend my school and I will find some way to bring you back to your world." said Ozpin.

"Eh? But school sounds really boring." whined Luffy.

"Actually this is a place where people learn to fight." explained Ozpin.

"Really?! Then sign me up!" said Luffy really quickly.

"Alright then, all I need to do is assign you a team to join." said Ozpin.

"But I don't know anybody here." said Luffy.

"Actually I believe that you already know some people here."

"Huh? I do?"

"Yes you've already met team RWBY."

"Who are they?"

"The four girls you've met earlier."

"Oh yeah..."

"Would you like to join them?" asked Ozpin.

"Sure." said Luffy.

"Now then, you'll need this ." said Ozpin as he handed Luffy a small device.

"What is this?" said Luffy.

"It's called a Scroll, it will be a very important item for you so keep it around with you at all times." said Ozpin. Luffy touched a button and it opened to reveal a transparent screen and then sparkles appeared around him.

"Awesome!" Luffy said with amazement.

"Now then, it's getting rather late. How about you go to your assigned team right now."

"Alright!" said Luffy as he then got up and started to head for the elevator.

"Wait, before you go I didn't quite catch your name." said Ozpin. Luffy turned around and said.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy then went back to what he was doing. Glynda went to Ozpin's side and asked.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"It will be fine Glynda, he already proved himself that he can join Beacon. Also, can you accompany him to make sure that he doesn't get lost."

* * *

At team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

"And so that's how it is." said Glynda when she finished explaining the situation.

"This is so exciting, we're going to have a new team member!" said Ruby excitedly while the rest of team RWBY had their eyes popped out and their mouths open wide.

"Welcome to the team Luffy! Oh, and here's your hat by the way." said Ruby.

"Oh thanks, my head just doesn't feel right without it." said Luffy. Weiss, Blake, and Yang in their minds right now were thinking.

'Are you serious right now!'

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Whew that was a snooze fest so anyway if you have any questions leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was morning and the sun shined over team RWBY's dorm. Our pirate captain was peacefully snoring loudly with his straw hat over his head, meanwhile team RWBY was awake and already dressed.

"Uhhh, can he snore any louder!" complained Weiss.

"Quit complaining Weiss, you're not the only one upset about his snoring." said Blake since she couldn't read her favorite book due too Luffy's snoring.

Last night they had to find a place for Luffy to sleep, but for some apparent reason they chose to get a hammock and they placed it between the top of the bunk beds. Before Luffy could sleep he felt famished, so he ate all of Ruby's secret cookie stash that he found "accidentally" and went to sleep. Ruby of course was devastated that her precious sugary treats were gone.

"Alright team! Our first priority today is to wake up our new team member!" said Ruby a bit melancholy.

"Um, you know... Who places a pile of cookies inside their pillow anyway." said Weiss.

"Oh come on! It's not like I have a problem or anything. I just like to have them with me!" said Ruby.

"Um yeah..., no wonder why I keep on finding crumbs inside my hair." said Weiss.

"Yeah, I get the feeling." said Yang while brushing her hair.

"So anyway, how about we get back to waking up our new team member!" said Ruby as she walked over to Luffy she attempted to wake him up.

"Rise and shine new teammate!" she said, but Luffy didn't wake up.

"I said rise and shine new teammate!" she said again with a louder voice, but Luffy still didn't wake up. Ruby then walked away and then came back with a microphone.

"I said rise and shine already!" she said again in the microphone, but Luffy still didn't wake up. Ruby gave a sigh and drooped her hands.

"I give up." Then all of a sudden Luffy woke up instantly with the straw hat still on his face.

"Really!" said Ruby. Luffy then started to sniff around and then put the straw hat over his head revealing his crazed smile and wide eyes.

"Meeeaaattt!" he yelled as he jumped down from the hammock and ran out of team RWBY's dorm.

"Wow, that was quick." said Weiss.

"I wonder what woke him up though?" asked Yang. They all then heard a huge crash and a lot of yelling.

"I think I know why..." said Blake. They then went to where the source of the sound was only to find Luffy in team JNPR's dorm munching on bacon, while team JNPR watched in confusion.

"Ohhh so that's what he meant by meat." said Yang.

"What were you thinking before?" asked Ruby.

"Oh nothing." replied Yang.

"Um guys... Can you explain what is going on and who is this guy?" asked Jaune.

"Well Jaune, this is our new team member and apparently the person we rescued." said Ruby.

"You got a new team member?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story." said Yang.

"But still, why did he just burst right in here and start to eat all the bacon that Ren made for breakfast?" said Jaune.

"Bud I wub hungwee." whined Luffy who has now joined the conversation, but was talking with his mouthful.

"Wait a minute, if you're the person that team RWBY saved, then are you a pirate?!" asked Nora.

"Nora... we've been over this already." said Ren.

"Bub ith twueb!" said Luffy with a mouthful of food still.

"What?" said Jaune. Luffy then swallows and says.

"It's true, I am a pirate!" Team JNPR took a moment to process the information in their heads.

"EHHHHH!" they all yelled in shock except for Nora.

"Is this true?" asked Pyrrha.

"Apparently yes." said Weiss.

"I knew it!" said Nora, who then went in front of Luffy and asked him various questions.

"Eh? I don't think we say argh." said Luffy.

"But you're a Pirate! You should at least have swabbed the poop deck!" said Nora.

"Well I am the Captain of a crew." said Luffy.

"Your the Captain? That's hard to believe." said Jaune.

"Yeah it was the same for us at first but someone still doesn't believe him." said Ruby.

"Oh please, there's no way an idiot like him can be the captain." said Weiss.

"But it's true I am." said Luffy.

"If you were, then I will dye my hair pink for a day." said Weiss.

"Wait a minute don't we all have classes to attend to?" asked Blake.

"Oh my gosh it's 8:45!" said Yang in a panic when she checked her scroll.

"We're going to be late!" said Weiss also in a panic.

"Eh? But taking classes sounds so boring though..." complained Luffy.

"But we need to and you need to put your uniform on!" said Ruby.

"I don't want to, it looks so boring to wear!" said Luffy turning around and crossing his arms.

"Look, all you have to do is just put on the uniform!" said Ruby.

"No way!" said Luffy.

"Just put it on!" said Yang as she tackled Luffy.

"Eh! Oy let me go!" grunted Luffy as he was struggling.

"Quick put the uniform on him while I'm holding him down!" said Yang as she was struggling to hold Luffy down. Then the rest of team RWBY joined while bringing Luffy his uniform and they were also struggling to put it on him.

"Come on we need a little help over here!" said Ruby. Team JNPR also joined and soon everything became a smoke pile until...

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!" Then everybody who was on top of Luffy just bounced off because he inflated his entire body.

"What the! How did he do that?!" yelled Jaune in shock.

"We'll tell you about it later. Right now we gotta get to class!" said Ruby. When Luffy deflated himself, he had the uniform on him.

"Aww man." whined Luffy. Blake then grabbed him and both team RWBY and JNPR started to run at a very fast pace. As they were running, Professor Ozpin was with Glynda watching them hurry to their assigned classes.

"Ah... Youth." said Ozpin calmly.

* * *

At Professor Port's class

* * *

"Well hello ladies and gentlemen, today we have a new student in our classroom and make sure to welcome him as if he was one of your own, now why don't you come on up and introduce yourself young man." said Professor Port as Luffy walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be the King of Pirates!" then everybody in the classroom just started to roar with laughter except for team RWBY and JNPR.

"Eh? Why are they laughing?" asked Luffy.

"Well settle down, settle down now class." said Professor Port. As the class slowly stops laughing Professor Port turned to Luffy.

"Well then Mr. Luffy that was a very interesting thing you told us now. Now why don't you take a seat." said Professor Port. Luffy then takes a seat next to Ruby and Weiss.

"What were you doing?" said Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Why were you saying that? Don't you even feel embarrassed?" said Weiss.

"What's the big deal? I just told them what I wanted to be." said Luffy.

"Now for today's lesson, we will be talking about a special type of Grimm called the Taurus." Jaune raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Arc." said Professor Port.

"What is a Taurus exactly?" asked Jaune.

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Arc. Well you see the Taurus is like your average and everyday farm bull..." Professor Port then draws a bull with a ring in its nose on the chalk board.

"But, if you color it in black and white with red in a pattern of stripes..." he then draws the bull a Grimm mask, armor on the back, and streaks of red.

"You have yourself a Taurus."

"Wow that looks so cool!" yelled Luffy with excitement. Professor Port then continued.

"Now then who can tell me what's so special about this Grimm." Pyrrha raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Nikos."

"The Taurus is special because it has the ability to eat plants everyday as nutrition and they also reproduce like regular bulls. Most Grimm don't need to eat because they choose to and we do not even know how they reproduce."

"Correct! Adding on to what Miss Nikos said, there are mostly two types of Taurus. Ones that walk on all fours and the others that stand on their hind legs with muscular like arms." explained Professor Port as he draws a second picture of the Taurus but this time it was standing up with arms and a club in it's hands.

"Wow that even more cool!" shouted Luffy.

"If you think that is cool then your in luck because we get to see one up close today." said Professor Port. Then everybody in the room fell down and shouted in a comedic way.

"EHHHHH!" Except for Luffy, Ruby, and Nora because they have stars in their eyes.

"Well then!" As Professor port approaches a metal cage that is shaking every few seconds.

"Now does anyone here have the guts to face such a beast." asked Professor Port. Luffy then raises his hand.

"Oh pick me! Pick me!" yelled Luffy while everyone else was either worried or thinking that Luffy was going to get his #&$ kicked.

"Why Mr. Luffy, how bold of you to volunteer as a new student of this academy." said Professor Port.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." said Luffy.

"But your going to fight against a Grimm with no weapon." said Weiss.

"Like I said I'll be fine, besides I don't need any weapons. I'll just use my fists."

"I seriously highly doubt that." said Weiss with a sweat dropping behind her head. Luffy then made his way to the front again and got into his battle stance. Professor Port then pulls out his axe.

"Alright... Let the match begin!" he said as he swings down his axe and breaks the lock. The door opens instantly and the monstrous Grimm was slowly walking out. Everybody in the class was mostly terrified by how the Taurus looked in person but Luffy wasn't, instead he was amazed by how it looks.

"Awesome!"

"Wow Mr. Luffy, I'm very impressed that you showed no fear to this Grimm but let us see what you can do!" said Professor Port.

The Taurus then suddenly charged at Luffy and everyone in the class was worried that he might get killed.

"Come on Luffy you can do it!" cheered Ruby.

"Yeah show it who's boss!" encouraged Yang. Luffy then made his move by charging forward.

"Gomu Gomu no..." He stretches his arm back which shocked the entire class, then he twisted his arm as he and the Taurus got at close range.

"Rifle!" he yells when he throws the punch at the Taurus's face giving it a cracked mark of his fist printed on it's skull which then sent it flying across the classroom and crashed near where the cage was lying dead.

"Wow! Splendid! You really are something Mr. Luffy!" said Professor Port. Everybody was very shocked and what I mean by "very" is that their eyes and mouths were opened wide.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

That was a great chapter I had fun writing it. I know that it's Gol D. Roger but Luffy doesn't know that. For those who are wondering if the other Straw hats will join the story they might be in future chapters. I also know that Luffy wouldn't jump into a random pond that was just glowing, it will be a surprise later in the story. As for the pairings... Just NO. But I might do an Omake about that in later chapters. I also know that Grimm choose to eat humans and stuff but the Taurus is a OC Grimm of mine so I can make the story a little more interesting, but it also still eats humans making it an omnivore. So anyways, if you have a question leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

In the dining hall, team RWBY and team JNPR were eating lunch.

"So you're saying he got his powers just from a fruit! That's just awesome!" said Jaune.

"Yeah but apparently professor Goodwitch said that he loses his ability to swim." said Ruby.

"Well that's disappointing. How can he adventure the high seas of his world without the fear of drowning?" asked Jaune.

"I have no idea either." said Ruby. Luffy then came to their table with a pile of meat on his tray.

"You know that's a whole lot of meat you got there Luffy." said Yang.

"Hey if you see something you like, why not just take it for yourself to enjoy." said Luffy.

"Because if you take it, then there would be nothing left for anyone else to enjoy it too." said Yang.

"And that's why we have sharing." said Weiss.

"But, I'm a pirate." said Luffy.

"Yeah, sure you are." said Weiss.

"Hey Luffy! If you have your powers and you can't swim anymore, then why do you sail the oceans? Aren't you afraid of drowning?" asked Jaune.

"Well if I die, then I die. That's it." answered Luffy as he took a huge bite of meat.

"You would risk your life to adventure the oceans just so you could die?!" said Weiss. "That's just insane!"

"Well as long as my adventures were fun, then I'm fine with that." said Luffy as he took another huge bite of his meat.

"Oh yeah that reminds me... Hey Luffy! How about you tell us about one of your adventures." asked Ruby.

"Yeah and how you became a pirate?" Jaune added.

"You guys want to know how I became a pirate?" said Luffy.

"Of course... Who wouldn't want to listen about an outlaw telling his so called adventures..." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Really? Because you don't seem to be the type to listen to stories like these?" said Yang.

"She was being sarcastic Yang." said Blake.

"Oh!"

"But it's still sounds interesting to hear where you came from though." said Blake.

"Yeah I bet your adventures were crazy!" Nora yelled with excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys." said Luffy as he finished his whole pile of food by stretching his mouth wide and ate it all in one huge gulp while both teams were shocked by how much Luffy can eat.

"My story begins twelve years ago, I was in my village at my friend Makino's place which was a bar."

"Who would let a young kid into a bar? That's just irresponsible." said Weiss.

"I remember my first time." said Yang.

"I was talking to my idol Shanks."

"Who's Shanks?" asked Ruby.

"Shanks is my child hood hero." said Luffy.

"Let me guess, he's a pirate." said Weiss.

"Yep!"

"Well that figures why he would choose to be a pirate." said Weiss.

"True my hero Shanks was the one that made me become a pirate, but that's only one of the reasons." said Luffy.

"He has this huge crew and one of his crew mates Yassop says that he has a kid about the same age as me."

"Wait pirates have kids?" asked Yang.

"Of course they do! Now stop interrupting my story." said Luffy.

"Anyway as we were talking, bandits came in and kicked down the door. Their leader wanted some sake, but Makino said that all the sake has been sold to Shanks and his crew. When Shanks tried offering him a bottle, that bandit smashed it and insulted him. The leader then storms out of the bar and Shanks and his crew just started laughing, but I wasn't. I was the only one that was angry."

"Why were you angry? Weren't you glad that bandits left the bar?" asked Jaune.

"That's because Shanks didn't fight back." answered Luffy.

"Wow really."

"While I was still angry I discovered that there was a fruit inside a box of his."

"Let me guess, that fruit was the one that gave you the ability to stretch." said Blake.

"Yep and at first I thought it was a normal fruit, but when I bit into it. Shanks noticed so he hanged me upside down trying to get it out and telling me to spit, but the effects had already been set and my body just stretched."

"So... You just blindly ate something without knowing the consequences!" said Weiss.

"Yeah and that was when I was never able to swim again."

"Why would you even eat it anyways?" asked Pyrrha.

"I was feeling a little hungry so I didn't know what it was."

"What does it taste like?"

"It was so disgusting it tasted like-" Weiss then covered Ruby's ears.

"Eh what's going on." said Ruby.

"(Insert swear word here)" Luffy explained.

"Woah! Language!" said Yang.

"But it seriously does though." said Luffy.

Weiss then takes her hands off of Ruby's head.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Trust me it was for your own good." Weiss replied.

"Later the bandits came back and attacked me. They also tried to kill me, but not until Shanks arrived to save me."

"He saved you?" said Weiss.

"Well I guess some pirates have a heart." said Blake.

"But the bandit leader played dirty by throwing a smoke bomb and running away with me to throw me into the ocean to drown!"

"Gasp! That's horrible!" said Nora.

"But your friend Shanks saved you right!" said Jaune.

"Yeah he did, but he saved me with a price." Luffy's expression became gruesome and everybody from team RWBY and JNPR became a bit uneasy when Luffy's cheerful and happy go lucky demeanor was replaced with something dark.

"When we were at the ocean, Shanks beat the bandit up, but the bandit threw me into the water. I couldn't swim and he laughed at my plight as I was going to be eaten by a sea monster. Shanks saved me by pushing me out of the way as the monster took a bite and as the monster was about to attack again Shanks stopped it with a fearsome and intimidating stare that was enough to drive it away. Then I was crying and clutching on to him..."

Both teams RWBY and JNPR closed in to hear what was about to happen next.

"Shanks had lost his arm." Most of the teams gasped while others stayed quite.

"I felt that it was my fault that he lost his arm, but he told me that as long I was safe it was fine." There was a silence.

"You know Luffy you don't have to keep going, its now getting a bit personal." said Pyrrha.

"Nah it's fine." said Luffy his expression then became happy again. "Later when Shanks and his crew were leaving, I came to see him off to tell him that I was going to become captain of my own pirate crew and find the the greatest treasure to become pirate king. Shanks then came up to me and gave me his hat and said this..."

* * *

Flash back

* * *

Here we see a young Luffy crying and there came a pirate smiling warmly. He had red hair, a black cape fluttering behind his back, and a straw hat gently moving from the breeze. What the most distinctive feature of this pirate was that his left arm was missing. The pirate then took off his straw hat and places it on top of Luffy's head. He said to him.

"Someday, return this hat to me in good condition, but only when you become a great pirate." He then leaves young Luffy who was now clutching on to his new found treasure. Then the young Luffy ran up to the edge of the docks seeing the leaving Jolly Roger that was now afar and yelled out.

"I'm going to become the King of Pirates!" The pirate whispered to himself after Luffy shouted.

"I know you will someday and when that day comes, we will meet again."

* * *

Flash back End

* * *

"Woah... He gave you his hat." said Ruby in amazement.

"Yep, now it is my treasure to protect until I can return it to him. On that day, not only did I want to be a pirate because of him, it was also because he was free. Free, because he gets to make his own adventures and there was nothing dragging him down." said Luffy.

"Wow I wish I had something like that happen to me." said Jaune.

"Well I think that was an interesting story." said Pyrrah.

"I agree." said Blake.

"I like the part where his friend saves him from that monster!" said Nora.

"What was that monster anyway?" asked Ren.

"That monster was called a Sea King." said Luffy.

"Why is it called that?" asked Yang.

"Because they are all so huge and so big!" explained Luffy as he made motions with his arms.

"Wow that's big! They sound like they come from a giant monster movie." said Ruby.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Luffy interestingly.

"I'll tell you about that later." said Ruby.

"What the!" yelled Weiss in confusion.

"What is it Weiss?" asked Jaune.

"The food on my plate is missing!" she yelled.

"Hey mines gone too!" said Pyrrha. Both teams RWBY and JNPR looked down on their trays only to see all of their food was missing. They then heard eating and looked around only to see Luffy munching on all their meals.

"Hey!" Both teams yelled in unison.

"Uh oh." said Luffy as he noticed this. He then ate whatever he could, took the whole pile of food, and then he started to run like hell. The teams then began to pursue Luffy.

* * *

At Night In Team RWBY's Dorm

* * *

Everybody was sleeping peacefully, but as we approach Luffy sleeping in his hammock we can see that he doesn't look too good. Let's go see what he is dreaming about shall we.

* * *

Luffy was in a dark place he couldn't even see anything.

"Huh where am I?" he asks himself then a white light appeared. It was so bright that he was shielding himself with his arm. After that was over he pulled his arm down only to see a figure in a white cloak with particles of white rose petals it was hard to see the face because the hood covered it.

"I've been waiting for you Monkey D. Luffy." The figure said in a female voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Luffy.

"All will be explained soon, but we do not have much time so I will just have to keep this brief." said the Ghostly Figure.

"Oh ok." said Luffy.

"Both of Remnant and your world are in grave danger."

"Huh! Really!" yelled Luffy in surprise.

"But we still have time before the destruction of our worlds begin." The Figure ensured.

"Well that's a relief I thought that all my friends back at home were in trouble." said Luffy with a sigh of relief.

"But they are in danger."

"What!"

"Right now you are in this world not by mistake but by purpose." the figure explained.

"Then tell me! I have no idea what you're saying right now" shouted Luffy.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, but we'll meet again when the time comes." said The Figure as it slowly disappears.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet Ghost Lady!" yelled Luffy as a white light covered everything which blinded him completely.

* * *

Luffy then slowly wakes up. It was morning and he looked around to see that he was in team RWBY's dorm.

"Huh it was a dream. That was pretty weird for a dream." he said to himself.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello people thank you so much for liking this story so far I hope you enjoyed it. Who was that mysterious figure anyway maybe we'll find out later in the future. If you have any questions leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Inside team RWBY's dorm, team RWBY was relaxing. Ruby was cleaning out her Crescent Rose while humming to the tune of the music that played in her headphones. Weiss was doing a pedicure while reading a fashion magazine. Blake was reading her favorite book. Yang was brushing her luscious, golden locks. Everybody seemed to be doing their own thing while Luffy was sitting on the ground fiddling with his scroll. He seemed to be confused about how the futuristic transparent screen worked as another virus pop-up appeared. Ruby noticed this and put down her things, she then headed towards Luffy snatching the scroll to fix the problem.

"You know Luffy, you should really learn how to use your scroll properly." she said as she was doing some maintenance.

"It's so weird how your scroll thingy works." said Luffy.

"It's really not that complicated you know. I wonder how you even managed in your world that has no technology at all."

"Actually we use something called a transponder snail to communicate throughout our world." said Luffy.

"You use snails as phones?" said Ruby looking at Luffy in surprise.

"How does that even work?"

"I don't know how it works. All I know is that when you hear it ring, you answer it." said Luffy.

"Yet you don't know how to use a scroll." said Ruby as she gave Luffy his scroll back.

"Will all first year students please head to the Amphitheater." announced Glynda over the com.

"Huh it's that time of week again." said Ruby.

"The Amfideter?" said Luffy as he mispronounced the word.

"The Amphitheater is this place in Beacon where we do our assemblies and combat practices." explained Ruby.

"I don't know what an assembly is, but I do get that we fight over there." said Luffy.

"Umm yeah, something like that." said Ruby.

"Well if you two love birds are done talking to each other, then can we get going." teased Yang as she and the others were already dressed in their combat uniforms.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby in embarrassment with a little flush of red on her cheeks.

"Oh little sister you look so cute when I tease you." said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

"Yang let me go!" said Ruby as she was struggling from her sisters bear hug.

"Are you two done goofing around!" said Weiss.

Yang immediately stopped hugging while Ruby was gasping for air.

"And you!" said Weiss as she pointed at Luffy as he was snoring with drool flowing down his mouth.

"Huh what!" said Luffy waking up.

"Stop sleeping and get up already." Weiss told Luffy.

"Alright, alright." said Luffy as he gotten up from the floor.

Then team RWBY plus Luffy walked out of their dorm.

* * *

At the Amphitheater

* * *

All the first years of Beacon academy were all sitting down on the bleachers waiting for something to happen. Then Professor Goodwitch came out to the stage and announced.

"As you all know, I brought you here today because once a week we do our spars to train up for the Vytal Festival. But most of you might have noticed that we have a new student here in Beacon Academy for the past week."

All the first years started to chat amongst themselves about who the person might be, while others chatted about how they've seen him already. Glynda then continues her speech.

"And so the new student shall be participating in our sparring matches." she said as she began typing in her scroll to reveal a picture of Luffy on screen with health bars and such. "Now today we'll have our new student Monkey D. Luffy face off against team CRDL." As the screen now shows four more pictures of a team of students that has health bars as well.

"But Professor Goodwitch that isn't fair!" yelled Ruby.

"Yeah four against one I totally agree!" added Yang.

"I understand your concern for your teammate Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long but I was instructed by Professor Ozpin to have Luffy face against a random team of four."

"It's ok guys I'll be fine." assured Luffy.

"Just because you fought that Taurus doesn't mean you could beat four people. Besides the time when you fought that Grimm in Ports classroom was just beginner's luck." said Weiss.

"You're still not admitting that he is the captain of a crew aren't you." said Blake.

"Humph!" grunted Weiss. Somewhere in the bleachers where team CRDL seated their leader gave a smirk.

"Heh hear that guys? Looks like we get to take out a noob that joined recently." Cardin said with a cocky attitude while his cronies were following his lead. Meanwhile back at where teams RWBY and JNPR were seated they were concerned for Luffy.

"Hey Luffy are you sure you want to fight them." said Jaune.

"Yeah what about them." responded Luffy.

"Well they are basically the bullies of the academy picking on people." explained Jaune.

"Huh really? They're jerks?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah they've even picked on me! Well, that was before I saved their leader from an huge Ursi and now they stopped." said Jaune.

"But why would you save them? You could've just left him get his *** kicked by the bear." said Luffy.

"First of all, language. Second, it just... well... felt wrong to leave him there and so I did what my heart told me to do." said Jaune.

Luffy thought about it for a bit. "Well I still think you should've left him, but it's still good to listen to what your heart tells you what's right though." said Luffy with a smile.

* * *

On the stage Luffy was standing on one side while team CRDL was standing on the other.

"Hmph you don't look so tough! Where's your weapon?" mocked Cardin.

"I don't need one, I'll just use my fists." said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles.

"You sure talk big, but where is that going to get you?" said Cardin as his team laughed a little.

"It's going to get me to kick your ***." said Luffy with his confident smile.

Glynda then started announcing while lifting her arm up, "Match begins in 3..." Luffy gets into battle stance. "2..." Team CRDL readying their weapons. "1... Begin!". Glynda then puts her arm down.

Team CRDL then charged towards Luffy. Meanwhile Luffy placed one foot back and lifted the other to get into a position as if he were a baseball pitcher. "Gomu Gomu no..." He began as team CRDL was closing in on him. "Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he threw his fist while his arm stretched. This shocked everybody in the Amphitheater except for the ones who have already seen him. But this distracted team CRDL as they were trying to figure out in their minds how and why Luffy could stretch. Unfortunately for team CRDL, especially Cardin, failed to realize that Luffy's fist was heading right towards them as it then punched Cardin right into his gut. Cardin felt the pain from his stomach as it sent him flying and crashed straight into a wall underneath the bleachers unconsciously.

On the screen it showed Cardin's health bar went down in a instant. Now, this surprised everyone and I mean everyone. "Oops... Looks like I went overboard a little bit." said Luffy.

"You Bastard!" yelled Russell as he tries to slash Luffy with his daggers but Luffy just dodges his every attacks.

"Wait a second." said Luffy as he kept dodging. "Look I'm sorry if I did that to your friend, I even said I went overboard."

"As if sorry is going to be enough bub!" yelled Sky Lark from behind Luffy as he smashes his halberd from behind, but thankfully Luffy dodged and then dodged again from Doves sword.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" yelled Luffy as he stretched his leg and kicked in a wide circle knocking the rest of team CRDL down on the ground. As they got up Russell threw his daggers at Luffy. Luffy saw this and jumped to avoid the first one then crouched to dodge the second. But what Luffy didn't notice is that bullets came flying at him. The daggers were meant to be a distraction to Luffy so that Sky and Dove can fire their weapons at Luffy.

"Luffy! Watch out!" yelled Ruby in a panic.

"Huh?" said Luffy as he got up from from his crouching position while the bullets hit him. Everybody in the theater just sat frozed in horror as the bullets made contact with Luffy. Even the rest of team CRDL was like that, they all thought Luffy was dead. "Buuuuuut" as the narrator said. Luffy isn't dead, but instead the bullets just stretched through him. "And I know that you people have heard this a lot but I might as well say it." Everyone was shocked as the force of the bullets not only pushed Luffy a few inches back, but they bounced off of him and headed straight back to the rest of team CRDL. They then dodged the ammunition they had fired that some how came back to them.

"Shi Shi Shi, sorry that doesn't work on me!" said Luffy with his arms on his hips. Everybody just sighed with relief.

"You... h-how... were you able to do that?" asked Sky.

"Oh that's because I'm a rubber man! See?" said Luffy as he stretches his mouth.

"That's not what I meant." said Sky irritated.

"What he means is how were you able to do that without aura." said Dove.

"Like I said I'm a rubber man so that means anything that isn't sharp can't hurt me." said Luffy.

"Well you could have told us sooner rubber for brains." said Russell. "But if that means anything sharp can hurt you." He then added with a smirk.

Dove and Sky charged at Luffy with their weapons above their heads. Luffy saw this and smiled.

"Just because that it's sharp doesn't mean it can touch me." He said as he dodged the incoming weapons. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretches one leg high into the air and then brings it down upon Sky. Sky didn't have time to dodge, so Luffy's foot came crashing down on his head.

"Raaaargh!" Dove yelled using this chance to take down Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Tate!" Luffy yelled as he grabs his fingers and stretches them before his face preventing Doves sword from hitting him.

"Hey what's this I thought you said anything sharp can hurt you!" said Dove.

"True but when ever I do this move I can prevent any thing that isn't sharp enough and it looks like your sword is too dull to pierce through my fingers." said Luffy. Luffy then pushed Dove back by bouncing his sword back at him with his fingers. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretches both of his arms back and then hurls them at Dove. "Bazooka!" Dove was then sent flying an now shares the same fate as Cardin. "Let's see who's left." said Luffy as he looked around only to dodge some incoming daggers. "Ah your still here." Luffy said to Russell.

"I don't know where you came from or how you turned into rubber but I'll beat you into a pulp no matter what." said Russell.

Luffy then just said, "Ok."

"Huh?" said Russell as he was confused.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" yelled Luffy as he stretches his arm to punch Russell where he stood knocking him out comedic style.

"The match has now been decided! Team CRDL is unable to battle, the victor is Monkey D. Luffy!" announced Glynda as everybody in the theater cheered and clapped their hands for Luffy.

* * *

As Luffy exits the locker room, he was greeted by teams RWBY and JNPR. "That was so amazing Luffy you were all like Hi-Yah and Wah-Cha and Ka-Pow!" complimented Ruby as she did some karate gestures.

"You were a little reckless. But overall I give you a 8/10." said Weiss.

"I think you did a pretty good job." said Blake.

"Yeah I think you could've done better, but you completely wrecked them." said Yang.

"Thanks guys, but that was nothing really." said Luffy.

"Are you kidding that was more than nothing! You literally delflect bullets! That was so cool!" said Jaune.

"I agree." said Pyrrah.

"I absolutely love your style. You even broke their legs!" said Nora.

"Is that what you really cared about Nora?" asked Ren. "Oh silly Ren of course not."

"Oh yeah by the way what's an ora?" mispronounced Luffy.

"You don't know what an aura is?" said Weiss.

"Well that is to be expected considering that Luffy is from another world!" said Blake.

"Maybe I can explain how it works is that alright with you Luffy." said Pyrrha.

"Umm ok." said Luffy. Pyrrha then began to explain. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" "Uh... Nope." said Luffy.

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"Uh huh. What about uh those cool looking monsters what are they called again groin?"

"No..." said Pyrrha with a sweat drop off of her forehead. "Because The monsters we fight lack a soul, they are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity,they are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Is that why you guys fight them?"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

"Uh huh."

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"So it's like a Mystery Force." said Luffy.

"Well yes if you put it that way." said Pyrrha. "I'm glad you got that Luffy."

"I'm surprised that he even got any of that." said Weiss.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Luffy.

"Oh nothing." said Weiss.

* * *

At Ozpin's Office

* * *

Ozpin was looking over the footage of the sparring match while drinking his coffee until he heard the sound of the elevator. Glynda walked out of the elevator towards Ozpin's desk. "Here are the results you wanted sir." said Glynda as she used her tablet to send him the data of Luffy's results. Ozpin took a look at it then spoke. "We must not let a single word of this get out. Who knows what might happen if our foes find out about this." "Understood Ozpin, I'm already on it." said Glynda.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello people I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who want pairings and romance I already told you no because I never intended to make it romance. For the person who asked why Luffy and the other characters are ooc is because I usually don't remember how they act or work, I can only remember a little bit of their character, also I just wanted to add a little spice so not only you guys can enjoy the story so I can as well. One more thing to you guys like this formatting better. So you have any questions or comments you want to say leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Rwby, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

At the dorm, team RWBY was getting ready not for class, but for going out to Vale. The reason why is because they have a day off from school and decided to hang out together with team JNPR. If you're wondering what Luffy was doing he is sitting at the desk in the dorm watching cat videos on his scroll.

"Phfft Ha Ha Ha! This cat is trying to catch the red dot and yet he can't!" said Luffy as he was laughing. He then noticed team RWBY was all dressed up. "Hey guys where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"Oh Luffy we are going to hang out with team JNPR at Vale want to come." said Ruby.

"Nah I'm busy." Luffy replied.

"Busy watching cat videos." said Blake while raising a brow.

"Yeah they are really funny."

"Come on Luffy, you can't just sit around all day watching the internet. Why not come hang out with us!" said Yang.

"Nah no thanks. Besides you guys would just go shop for clothes and do other girly things." said Luffy.

"Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean?" said Yang a little bit irritated.

"Yang let me handle this." said Weiss. She then headed towards Luffy and whispered into his ear for a few seconds. Luffy then suddenly got up and excitedly yelled. "What are we even waiting for! Let's go!" He then ran out the door. "Hey Luffy don't run off without us! You don't even know your way around this school!" yelled Ruby as she chased after him.

Yang then walks up to Weiss and asked. "So what did you tell him?" "I just simply whispered to him that he can either stay here to do nothing but watching his cat videos or he can come with us to a nice resturant that serves mouthwatering food." answered Weiss. "Nice." said Yang she then ran out the door. "Wait up Ruby!"

Blake then walked up to Weiss and asked. "How are you going to pay for all of that?" "It's one of the perks of being a heiress." said Weiss as she shrugged her arms.

* * *

 **Later at Vale**

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were in the middle of the city discussing what they were going to do. But so far they haven't decided yet where to go because most of them involved either going to clubs, weapon museums, wrestlers match, and etc. "Guys maybe we should pick the ones that everyone can agree on." suggested Pyrrha. They all thought about it for a while and so they've agreed to these following choices.

"Okay so first we are going shopping, then play at the arcade, watch the new Red vs Blue Movie, and finally we go eat at the new restaurant near the docks." said Ruby as she was writing down a list of the things they wanted to do.

"Hey... Why is eating food last?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry Luffy! Maybe next time we can go eat first." said Ruby.

"But I'm hungry..." whined Luffy.

"Is that what you think about all the time Luffy. Eating?" asked Jaune.

"Of course I do. If I don't eat then where would I get my strength." said Luffy.

"Relax it's not like it's the end of the world." said Yang.

* * *

Later... The gang right now is doing the first thing on their list. Shopping! And who wouldn't like shopping right! Well except those who are carrying the bags of clothes and is trudging behind (mostly Jaune). "Just how many clothes do you guys even need?" asked Ruby. "You wouldn't understand." said Weiss. "It's a girl thing." added Yang.

With the guys in the back. "You know this reminds of the time when Nami bought a whole lot of clothes and had to get me and all the guys in my crew to carry them for her." said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy is she like one of your crew mates?" asked Jaune as he was trudging with the bags of clothes on his arms.

"Yeah she's my navigator." said Luffy. "She helps our crew navigate whenever a storm comes or in a bad situation."

"So what do you think of her?" asked Jaune wanting to know if Luffy has a love interest.

"Nothing really. I just think she's a awesome navigator. Although she likes money a lot for some reason, and when ever I try to do something amazing I somehow get a beating from her." Luffy said plainly.

"Wow never remind me to ask her out." said Jaune.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean." said Luffy.

"Oh nothing you wouldn't understand." said Jaune pitying Luffy that he doesn't know the joy of seeing beautiful women.

* * *

When they arrived at the arcade Luffy was amazed with sparkles floating around him as he looked around at the arcade machines that he never seen before. "Wow! What are these things?! Are they like mystery boxes?" yelled Luffy.

"No Luffy these are called arcade machines where you get to play the games that are inside." explained Ruby.

"Play games? How does that even work?!" Luffy asks. Blake then explains"Well they all..."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

"And so that's how the modern games were able to be become so advanced."

"Um Blake I think you went a little overboard." said Ren. Let's see... Luffy, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune were all brain dead with smoke coming out of their heads because Blake might have accidentally told them the history of video games. Weiss just crossed her arms and faced palmed. "Just how dull are these guys."

As soon as their team members regain consciousness they all then head up to the counter to exchange Lien for arcade tokens.

"Wow I can't believe there are so many games in one place." said Jaune.

"That's because this place is literally called So Many Games In One Place!" said Pyrrha pointing at the sign that says "So Many Games In One Place!"

"Huh? What an odd coincidence." said Jaune.

"Yosh! Let's see what type of game I get to play first." said Luffy as he then runs off.

"Wait Luffy don't go running off again!" said Ruby as she ran after Luffy.

"Well I guess we better get going." said Yang. As the gang then splits up.

"Wow so cool what is this!" yelled Luffy. In front of him was a game called Hunters Quest.

"Gasp! I can't believe they have Hunters Quest here!" squeaked Ruby excitedly.

"Even the name is so cool! Hey Ruby what's it about?!" asked Luffy.

"It's about a team of hunters trying to stop the forces of Grimm and finding a very ancient treasure that was stolen from the evil Grimm Wizard!" explained Ruby.

"Then what are we even waiting for, let's play!" said Luffy as they then got to the controls.

"Huh how does this even work?" asked Luffy.

"Seriously Luffy did you forget what Blake said?" said Ruby.

"But she took too long and I don't even remember the part on how to control your tiny person inside the box." said Luffy.

"Well all you have to do is just move the joy stick and press buttons how hard can that be." said Ruby. She then inserted the arcade tokens into the machine and pressed start.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss were walking by as they then spotted a game called Pack a Punch. "Well what do we have here." said Yang as she then approached the machine.

"Yang you better not break that." told Weiss. "Otherwise we'll get kicked out of this place." added Blake.

"Don't worry I heard that these types of machines are very durable." said Yang as she then proceeds to give the machine one good pound to the huge button. But the meter only went up to wimp. "What! That totally should have gotten all the way to the top!" yelled Yang in disbelief.

"Yang calm down. It's not like the game is trying to be rude or anything." said Weiss. The Pack a Punch then suddenly spoke through the speakers.

"Sorry! Guys Only! No Girls Allowed!" The three gals then looked at the machine in surprised as it keeps on insulting them. "You Don't Have What It Takes To Be A Winner! So Get Out Of Here And Do What Ever You Sissy's Do!" The three of them now gotten pissed and brought out their weapons.

"Mister you don't want to know when you make a lady angry!" said Yang in a threatening voice.

Meanwhile... "Woohoo we are almost to the final boss!" said Ruby. They were pretty much near a castle which leads to the end of their game. Their characters enter through the castle gate to see the Grimm Wizard that was apparently a humanoid Grimm wearing wizard robes and a hat that covered the face in darkness with glowing blood red eyes. The game then announces. "3... 2... 1... Begin!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" said Luffy as he then moves his character in to attack. Meanwhile Ruby's character was firing projectiles at the Wizard. "Watch out for his lasers." warned Ruby.

"I know. I know. I got this!" said Luffy. With one final punch the Wizard was defeated. The game then announced. "Congratulations hunters you Win! Here is your reward!" the machine then spouted out a huge pile of tickets.

"Huh? What is this?" asked Luffy as he picks one up.

"Oh those are tickets. You can trade them for really cool things." explained Ruby.

"Really! Then maybe I can trade these for a huge pile of meat!" said Luffy getting his hopes up.

"Um... I don't think you can." said Ruby with a sweat drop coming from behind her forehead.

"Oh." Luffy then puts his head down all depressed with gloomy shadows.

"Wait wait I'm pretty sure you still can get something really cool!" said Ruby waving her arms rapidly trying to cheer Luffy up.

"Really!" said Luffy as he suddenly popped back to life all cheered up with sparkles floating around him.

* * *

As Ruby and Luffy exits the arcade with their randomly picked loot, they found the rest of the gang waiting for them. "Hey guys! Why the long faces?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Well apparently a bunch of things happened." said Weiss.

"And those things either involved smashing and breaking." added Blake.

"Yeah it wasn't our fault that we got kicked out because of that stupid machine." Yang also added.

"Ok... So what were you guys up to." Ruby then turned if team JNPR.

"Well I pretty much had a good time. Tested my skills on the crane game." Jaune said with pride.

"Really!" said Ruby.

"Nah, the prizes kept falling off the claw." said Pyrrha. Jaune then bent down in shame. "Sorry." Pyrrha said with a chuckle as she patted his back to calm him down. "Nah it's fine." replied Jaune.

* * *

 **Later When they arrived at a Movie theater**

* * *

"Wow! So Cool!" yelled Luffy with excitement.

"Do you even need to say that every time we go to a tourist spot?" asked Weiss.

"Of course I do! How else would I keep myself from being bored!" said Luffy.

"I doubt that reason." replied Weiss.

Ruby walks up to the ticket booth asks the nice man in Aqua. "Nine tickets please."

"Sure girl, and if you want I can give you my phone number so I can like call you over to my place so we can go all like BOW CHICA BOW WOW." He was immediately smacked in the back of the head by a Blue employee.

"TUCKER! What did I tell you about flirting with the women!"

"Ask them out, take them to your room, and be all li..."

"NO FLIRTING! We just do our job or else we get fired from this PLACE!"

"But Church..."

"NO BUTS!"

"Okay... I'll just be going now..." said Ruby as she walks backwards awkwardly leaving the nice gentlemen in blue to settle their disputes.

"So did you get the tickets?" asked Yang. "Yep sure did." answered Ruby.

"Great! I'll go get the popcorn." said Yang as she then walks away to get their snacks and drinks.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later...**

* * *

"That movie was so AWESOME!" said Luffy.

"I know right! I like the part where both Agents Washington and Carolina were fighting Felix and Locus." said Ruby.

"You know for some reason North Carolina sounds a whole like Pyrrha." said Jaune.

"Oh really?" said Pyrrha a bit surprised.

"Yeah but she is no where near your personality." said Jaune.

"Yeah... I guess your right." said Pyrrha blushing a little.

They all then heard someones stomach growling and they all turned to Luffy.

"I'm hungry..." said Luffy.

"But you ate the entire bucket of popcorn already!" yelled Weiss as she smacks Luffy in the head in a comedic fashion.

"Wait Weiss I'm kinda getting hungry too." said Ruby.

"But you also just ate a whole tray of cookies!" said Weiss.

"Come on Weiss, we are all hungry!" said Yang.

Weiss just sighs. "Alright, we were going to a restaurant anyway."

* * *

They all arrived at the restaurant by the sea and for some odd reason the place looked pirate themed.

"Eh! Are there really Pirates here?" asked Luffy.

"No Luffy this is a family restaurant." said Yang.

"Then how come they all look like pirates then?" Luffy asks again.

"That's because those are people paid to dress up like pirates." explained Blake.

Nora then popped up in front of Blakes face and said. "Are you sure about that!" Blake just stepped back a little.

Nora then continued. "Because what if they are actually pirates that are secretly working here because their ship got stolen and are waiting for the right moment to get it back!"

"Eh! Really!" said Luffy with his mind blown.

"No you dunce she's just making stuff up and besides if they were pirates they wouldn't have time to work in a restaurant. Even if their ship got stolen how do they know it's going to just randomly float by here." explained Weiss.

"But it could happen just like the time you guys met Luffy." said Nora.

"Yeah one of my crew mates Sanji used to work in a restaurant before he joined my crew." said Luffy.

"That's true, but this is different and by the way that was before he joined your crew." Weiss answered Nora then Luffy second.

"Can we just go in already! I'm starving like right now!" said Yang.

They all then head into the restaurant only to be greeted by a guy wearing a red bandanna, white long sleeved pirate shirt with a leather vest that is opened, black pirate pants, and pirate boots.

"Ahoy mateys welcome to Arghby's me moniker be Alf 'n what brin's ye to 'tis fine galley this day." said the guy now known as Alf as he introduces himself.

"A table for nine please." asks Ruby.

"Sure thar young lass, luckily fer ye we just happened to have one available right now." said Alf as he then points to a round table at the corner of the restaurant. Ruby thanks the employee then she and the rest head over to their designated spot.

"You know his acting seems legit almost kind of make you believe he is an actual pirate." said Yang. As they sat down another employee that was wearing the same outfit but is wearing a blue bandanna, a green vest, and brown pants.

"What can I get fer all 'o ye this day." asked the pirate employee as he gets out a notebook and pen.

"I would like a whole lot of meat on a plate." said Luffy.

"That's a big stomach ye got thar lad." said the Pirate employee. "Sounds like that ye want to give a go' at our Scurvy Pirate Special."

"Scurvy Pirate Special whats that?!" asked Luffy excitedly.

"'Tis whar we combine most 'o our patties to shape them into a edible ship!" The Pirate employee explained making hand gestures.

"That"s sounds so tasty!" said Luffy with sparkles in his eyes.

"Wait a minute just how big is this Scurvy Pirate Special?" asked Weiss.

"'Tis 'bout th' size 'o th' table ye sittin' at right now 'n we can gift ye 20% off since ye be our 100th sailor 'tis month." the Pirate employee also explains.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR just gaped their mouths opened wide, well except Luffy and Nora because they were both thinking about eating it.

"What was the original price?" Weiss asks again.

"150 Lien! 120 with the 20% off. Now will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then I'll come back wit' ye order." The pirate employee then leaves. "150 Lien! You got to be kidding me!" said Ruby with disbelief. "Relax Ruby. We're just lucky that we are the 100th customer." said Yang.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Hey Readers! It's your friendly fanfic writer SlurpthisStuff and I wanted to tell you guys that I took a break for one week because you need a lot of time to make these chapters and I have high school you know. So anyways I'm going to be splitting this into two parts because I want to take my time and make it decent quality. Also did you guys see the new RWBY opening it was awesome. If you guys have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Ugh... I'm hungry! How long is the food going to take?" whined Luffy as he was lying his head on the table thinking that he would starve to death.

"Oh relax Luffy, just be patient. Family restaurants like these tend to take a long a time because of the amount of people that come here." said Ruby trying to calm him. "They even recently told us they'll be done in a few minutes."

"But still! It's taking forever..." Luffy still whined.

"Oh hush. Your acting like it's going to be the end of the world, don't be a baby." said Weiss irritated. "Sigh... I can't believe I had to put up with your whining for the past 40 minutes."

"Well at least we are all sitting here as a group of friends." said Pyrrha.

"Hey speaking of friends, where's Nora?" said Jaune noticing that team JNPR's grenade hammering girl was missing.

Everyone (but Luffy) looked around for their friend but no one saw her.

"Oh no, this is bad." said Ren a bit worried.

"What's bad?" asked Ruby.

"I don't think I mentioned this before but whenever Nora is really hungry and is waiting forever for her food, she becomes unpredictable and her movements are random." explained Ren.

"Wait... How random exactly?" asked Weiss a bit suspicious.

And then all of a sudden on a stage a random pirate started to announce.

"Avast, thar boys 'n girls 'tis that the hour 'o day again so be ye all ready!"

The children in the background started to cheer.

The curtains opened up to reveal a pirate wearing a crimson pirate trench coat that is opened up exposing a black waist coat, black pants with a belt buckle holding a holster for what appears to be a combination of a weapon that is folded up, he wore leather boots on his feet, on his head is a red bandanna that is topped with a triconed hat, on his left eye was a eye patch and below it is an awesome scar, and he also has a really epic bushy beard. Lets just say... he's the pirate captain

He then starts to sing.

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"_

Then 10 more pirates came out in the background and with some musical instruments and join in on the song.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!"_

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"_

 _"You are a pirate!"_ said the Pirate Captain and then children in the background cheered _"Yay!"_

 _"We got us a map (a map!) to lead us to a hidden box,"_

 _"That's all locked up with locks (with locks!) and buried deep away."_

 _"We'll dig up the box (the box!), we know it's full of precious booty"_

 _"Burst open the locks, and then we'll say "HOORAY!""_

Then suddenly Nora came out to the stage wearing a pirate costume which surprised our group of hunters. Well... except Luffy who now has gotten interested in the song.

Nora then starts singing and dancing this solo.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"_

Then they all shouted _"_ _WEIGH ANCHOR!"_

"Is this what you meant by random?" asked Weiss

"Apparently yes!" answered Ren while face palming.

"I didn't know Nora had a job here?" asked Ruby being confused on what was going on.

"No you dunce didn't you hear what Ren said." said Weiss annoyed at her leader's lack of common sense

"Oh... Right that makes sense now. I hope you got that too Luffy." said Ruby as she then turned to Luffy but only to find him missing.

"Um... Guys where's Luffy?" asked Ruby

They then all noticed he wasn't there anymore and looked around only to see him up on the stage joining the singing and dancing.

"How in the World of Remnant did he get up there so fast without us knowing!" yelled Weiss with her eyes popping in a comedic way.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!"_

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"_

 _"Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast, dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast!"_

 _"Hang the black flag at the end of the mast! You are a pirate!"_

 _"You are a pirate! You are a pirate! Yarr-harr-fiddle-dee-DEE!"_

"We're sailing away (set sail!), adventure waits on every shore!"

"We set sail and explore (ya-har!) and run and jump all day (Yay!)"

"We float on our boat (the boat!) until its time to drop the anchor,"

"Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!) until we sail again!"

Then Nora and Luffy sing a duet together.

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, If you love to sail the sea you are a pirate!"_

"Whats Luffy doing up there?" asked Ruby.

"Does he work here too?" Jaune asks also.

Weiss was about to say something about their common sense but decided not too.

"I have to admit they're both pretty good singers. Right Blake." said Yang as she turns to talk to Blake who was now eating a tuna sandwich.

"Hey when did you get that sandwich?" asked Yang.

"Right before Nora went missing." answered Blake.

"Huh." that was all Yang could say.

The pirates along with Nora and Luffy shouted. _"LAND HO!"_

 _"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me!"_

 _"Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"_

 _"Yar har wind at your back lads, wherever you go!"_

 _"Blue sky above and blue ocean below, you are a pirate!"_

At the end of the song the pirate captain(not Luffy) laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You are a pirate!"

Then everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands and cheered.

* * *

Later

* * *

The pirate captain came to our group of hunters' table with Luffy and Nora.

"YARGH HAR HAR HARGH! I woe ye lads 'n lasses enjoyed our show we put on th' stage. I be cap'n Valor th' owner 'o 'tis galley." the pirate captain now known as Valor introduces himself.

"Owner I thought you were actor?" said Jaune.

"Aye I may be an actor but I be th' owner 'o 'tis joint as well." Valor explained. "I would also like to thank ye friends that volunteered fer our show.

"Your welcome. Now then..." said Weiss as she turns to Luffy and Nora. "What in the World of Remnant were you two doing!" she yelled with such force as if Luffy and Nora were being blown by a huge fan.

Nora starts to explain "Well you now I was feeling all hungry and stuff that I need to some how get it off my mind so... I decided to join these guys to sing and at first they didn't let me join them since I appeared out f no where and all..." she then goes on and on until Ren put his hand over her mouth.

"I think that would be enough explaining for today Nora." said Ren.

"I was hungry and everything was boring also this song was so fun and interesting I wish I can have Brook play that song." said Luffy.

"But that doesn't give you the right to wander off like that!" scolded Weiss.

"Meh." said Luffy.

"Now that's over with, I'm sure am starving." said Yang.

"Well ye in luck lads 'n lasses because I reckon ye order be comin' right 'bout now." Valor announced as a pirate chef wearing a black bandana, a chefs apron, he has a pirate skull with crossbones tattoo, and a peg leg came out pushing a huge cart.

The chef then removed the large metal food cover that was on it revealing a boat like ship that is made up of various burgers and fries. Everyones eyes (except Blake) gaped at the sight of their meal they just ordered.

"May I present to ye all th' scurvy pirate special or as I would like to call it th' burger ship!" the pirate chef announced

"It's so HUGE!" yelled Ruby.

"So MASSIVE!" said Yang.

"About the size of our table." said Blake while she took another bite of her tuna sandwich.

"I've seen bigger than that but this is ridiculous!" said Weiss.

"That sure is big!" said Pyrrha.

"Yep!" said Ren.

"I hope I don't get sick from eating this!" said Jaune holding his stomach.

"I can't wait to eat a BOAT!" yelled Nora.

"Yosh! Let's EAT!" yelled Luffy as he then proceeded to grab a burger.

Just as he was about to grab one though there was huge explosion making everything shake around and fall of but luckily the burger ship survived.

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"Gasp could it be?!" said Valor as he the proceeds to exit the restaurant and into the docks and his employees soon followed him.

"Hey where is everybody going?" asked Yang.

Then the team of hunters went outside to look at what the commotion was all about.

There was a ship floating outside on the water. The ship was big (imagine the thousand sunny but two times higher and 4 times wider) it had everything ranging from cannons to turrets and it has a huge water wheel in the back. But the most distinctive part of the ship it had a pirate symbol on the side that had a skull with an eye patch on the left eye, below it is a flintlock pistol and sword crossed together.

The pirates were chattering among themselves.

"Whats a Pirate ship doing here?!" asked Weiss.

"That me lass, be me ship!" answered Valor.

"Wait WHAT!" said Weiss.

"I totally called it!" yelled Nora.

"You guys were a bunch of Pirates all along!" said Jaune.

"Yep." said the Pirate chef

"Well well isn't this a surprise!" said a familiar criminal voice.

Ruby recognized it and said "Wait is that..."

"YOU!" yelled Valor.

The person then revealed himself as the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick.

"If it isn't little Red and looks like you've brought some friends as well." said Roman.

"Ye be knowin' him!" said Valor in surprise

"Well sort of... When I stopped him from robbing a dust store." said Ruby.

"Alright." Valor then turned to Roman and demanded. "Ye have a lot 'o nerve comin' here, gift me back me Jolly Roger!"

"Oh my dear captain I am simply borrowing this for my dust heists, also this seems like a nice ship I must say, and since I'm feeling lucky today, how about you give me all the dust you have there." said Roman

"Gasp! You Scallywag!" yelled a Random Pirate.

"Who do ye think ye be drainin' out what we have left!" yelled another Pirate.

"Well what can I say? I steal from the rich and then give it to the poor! Well... the opposite I suppose." said Roman.

"Hey You!" yelled Luffy.

"Hmm?" Roman turned to Luffy.

"You have no right to take their ship! Give it back!" Luffy demanded.

"Oh really and what makes me want to do that anyway Straw hat." said Roman grinning

"If you don't! I'm going to kick your *%$!" Luffy warned.

"My my what strong language you are using." said Roman as he then pulls out a button and then pushes it.

Then all of a sudden robots appeared right next to Roman wearing pirate costumes.

"Wait a minute I recognize those. Those are the Atlesian Knight model 130's. How did you get your hands on those!" demanded Weiss.

"Right you are Ice Queen I just have them dressed up for the occasion, and for the part on how I got these models lets just say I have a friend that managed to Jerry-rig these puppies to follow my orders." explained Roman.

"And as for my first order I command you all to steal what ever dust they have. Oh also get me one those burgers while your at it." Roman ordered the AK-130's as they then proceed to do as they were exactly told to bringing out their weapons from their transforming arms and charging at those who dare stand in their way.

Valor then turned to his crew and yelled out. "Men, Battle Stations!" The Pirates then brought out their weapons ranging from semi auto flintlock pistols to rifles and all equipped with swords. Valor then pulled out his weapon as it transformed into a flintlock revolver with a saber as the stock. All the pirates then began firing their guns at the AK-130's while the AK-130's fire their guns at them.

Teams RWBY and JNPR brought out their weapons as well and proceeded to fight as well.

Ruby sliced through six robots cutting them into halves while making holes in them in the process.

Weiss stabs one robot and then stabs the ground making the robots surrounding her freeze up.

Blake dodges an upcoming swing of a sword by using her shadow semblance making the robot hit her shadow while she slashes the robot's back.

Yang punches every robot that came near her making them fly off into an opposite direction.

Jaune was using his shield to deflect the bullets off him and then he tries to swing at them but he misses.

Jaune was about to get ripped in shreds until Pyrrha saved him by jump kicking one of them in the face, using her shield to bash, stabbing with her spear, and then transforming the spear into a rifle to shoot at all of the robots. She then helps Jaune up by giving him a hand.

"Thanks for the save but I think I could handle it." said Jaune.

"You think." Pyrrha replied with a friendly smirk.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Nora with excitement as she smashes through the Robots with her Magnhild. "Nora Smash!" she shouts as she swung her huge hammer at a robot like a golf club.

Ren fires away rapidly with his dual pistols and at the same time doing kung fu on these robots.

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" yelled Luffy as he punches a group of robots rapidly with a barrage of punches.

"Oy You Come Down Here And Fight Me!" Luffy yelled at Roman

"Um... How about no... Or rather you come up here." Roman replied.

Luffy stretches one a his arms to grab on to a nearby and then he he retracts his arm to launch himself into the air. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

He lands on the ship right next to Roman.

"You know that's an interesting ability you have there Straw hat." said Roman

"Shut up and fight me!" said Luffy as he then does his signature move. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Roman dodges it and then ran towards Luffy and swings his cane at him.

Luffy ducks down and stretches his left arm behind himself to hit Roman at close range. "Gomu Gomu no Bullet!"

Roman side steps and says. "You know you shouldn't shout out your attacks in front of your opponents otherwise they'll know what your doing." Roman jabs Luffy in the gut with the end of his cane. Of course physical attacks like these wouldn't harm Luffy but Roman pulls the trigger sending Luffy towards a wall.

"Oof!" Luffy says on impact.

"Gomu Gomu no Yari!" Luffy yelled when he put both of his feet together and thrusts them forward hitting Roman in the process.

Roman got up dusting himself off. "Oh great you got my suit all dirty. I have to dry clean now." He said as he then starts firing flares at Luffy.

Luffy dodges them while running towards Roman, then jumps up in the air, lifting one leg high and then bringing it down on Roman. "Gomu Gomu no Ono!"

Roman jumps out of the way making Luffy smash part of the ship's surface.

Teams RWBY and JNPR then joins Luffy trying to surround Roman.

Roman then gets up and gives a cocky smirk. "Well it has been fun and all but I have a plane to catch." he says while pushing a button behind his back.

"Your not going anywhere Torchwick!" said Ruby.

"Oh what makes you think that I am Red." said Roman as all of a sudden three giant robots appeared with four legs, cannons on each arm, and two larger ones on each shoulder.

"Oh no those are Spider Droids!" Blake yelled out.

"I hope you all enjoy my farewell gift." said Roman as he then creates a smoke screen blinding Luffy and our group of hunters eyes. As soon as they can see, they saw him flying away on a Bullhead.

The Spider Droids aimed their cannons at our heroes preparing to fire their beams.

"Um... Guys what do we do?" Jaune asks nervously.

"I know what we do! We stand here and Fight!" said Luffy cracking his knuckles.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the answer I'm looking for." said Jaune.

The droids then fired at our group of heroes but they all jumped out of the way to avoid being killed.

Luffy then heads towards the Spider Droid in the middle, stretching his arms back. "Gomu Gomu no..." He then hurls them forward. "Bazooka!" sending the Droid crashing inside the ship.

"Wait Luffy! Don't go running off on your own!" Ruby yelled.

"I'll take care of this one while you guys take care of the rest!" said Luffy as he then jumps down the hole.

"But we need to do this as a team!" said Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm pretty sure he can handle this by himself." Yang assured.

"I do hope so Yang." said Ruby as they all prepare to fight the two remaining Spider Droids.

* * *

Inside the Pirate Ship

* * *

Luffy is wandering around searching for the Spider Droid. The only problem is that the inside was too dark to see anything even though there was some light but not enough to light up the room.

"Man it's so dark in here I can't see anything!" Luffy said to himself.

"I guess I'll use this then." he then picks up a lantern and starts walking.

Little does he know the Spider Droid was hidden in the shadows stalking Luffy.

Luffy hears a noise behind him and turns around shining the light of the lantern, but he doesn't see anything. He just shrugged it off and continued walking until he felt something strange inside. He felt like it was telling him to move out of the way and danger was approaching.

Then suddenly a blue beam was fired. Luffy managed to dodged the projectile and then he saw what he was looking for. The Spider Droid revealed itself to Luffy, glowing a dangerous red that was enough to bright the room in its color.

Luffy prepared himself and charged towards the robot but something tells him that there was danger again. The Spider Droid put all of its cannons together to form a huge one. It began to charge it until it shot a big laser.

Luffy saw this and moved out of the way letting the huge laser pass through.

Luffy stretches his leg and tries to hit his opponent. "Gomu Gomu no Stamp!"

But the Spider Droid blocked it and then starts firing multiple blasts at Luffy. He tries to dodge them but only a few hits him and he was sent flying to the other side of the room crashing into a wall. His clothes were a wreck and torned up. He looks up to see that the Spider Droid is charging at him. He then inflates his entire body.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"

The robot crashes him through the wall sending them into another room. Luffy weakly gets up but the Spider Droid punches him flying to he other side of the room again. Luffy had enough of this. As the robot was about to fire its big laser again, he gets into a crouching position and starts pumping his legs.

"Gear Second!"

The Spider Droid then fire its huge laser hitting Luffy. As soon it was done it scanned the area for Luffy, nothing. It began to turn around about to join the other Spider Droids until...

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" something hit its back at a really fast pace making a big dent. The robot then turned around only to see that Luffy is alive but his skin color is all pink and steam was coming off of his body. Luffy then disappears, this shocked the robot as it then tries to look around for Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!" It was then sent to the first room it crashed in. As it gets up it started firing multiple blasts at Luffy again but Luffy managed to dodge them all using his fast paced ability. He then stretches to grab the robot and then head butts it with incredible speed.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Kane!" The Spider Droid had three dents on its body now. It then started to swipe at Luffy but he was too fast.

Luffy grabs a hold of the robot. "Gomu Gomu no..." He then spins vertically backwards a few times. "Bowgun!" He untwisted his arms rapidly sending the Robot upwards.

* * *

On top of the Pirate Ship

* * *

Ruby was panting along with the rest of her team and team JNPR right next to the two Spider Droids they defeated earlier. On the docks, Captain Valor finished off the last AK-130 with his saber. The Pirates were about to cheer in victory until they all heard a rumbling from their ship.

The group of hunters also heard it as well. Then suddenly the Spider Droid Luffy went after bursts through the floor landing it's body right next to the hole. As it gets up it was hit by something both team RWBY and JNPR couldn't see. Luffy appeared out of nowhere but he looked very different.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he hits the robot with such speed punching one its huge canons off. The group of hunters gaped at such power.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Ono!" He then chopped off the robots other huge canon and its arm.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Muchi!" He stretches his leg and swings it at a 180 degree angle cutting the robot horizontally in half.

He then disappears then reappears in front of it finishing it off really rapidly with a barrage of punches.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling Gun!" He sends the upper half flying in the air and yelling at the same time.

The Spider Droid then starts to glow extremely red and explodes like fireworks. Luffy then stops what he was doing and his skin color reverted back to normal. He then collapsed onto his knees.

All the Pirates then starts to cheer, firing their remaining ammunition in the air.

"That was awesome!" Nora yelled in amazement.

"What was that you just did there Luffy?" asks Jaune.

"It was my trump card you all just saw there." said Luffy panting.

"But how were you able to do that anyway? It matched the speed of my semblance." said Ruby.

"I just pumped my legs down." said Luffy.

"I see... Whenever you pump your muscles together it uses a lot of oxygen and nutrients creating more metabolism. Adding more red blood cells allowing your organs and veins too expand and contract more since they are made of rubber. Increasing the flow by forcing more blood thus increasing your ability to fight." Blake explains.

"Something like that." said Luffy still panting.

* * *

Later

* * *

"I would like to thank ye all fer helpn' me get me ship back from that wretched scallywag." said Valor thanking Luffy and the group of hunters.

"But it's all wrecked because of the fight we had with the Spider Droids." said Jaune.

"Oh don't be feelin' sorry fer us, I be sure we can get our shipwrights to patch it up." said Valor.

"Excuse but can I ask you a question." said Weiss.

"Sure go right ahead." said Valor.

"If you all are a group of pirates doesn't that mean you get yourself involved with criminal activities?" asks Weiss.

"I know what ye be thinking right now but we would never do those types of things. That gunna just make us lower than the ones already committing them. So instead we just be off looking treasure n' high sea adventure." Valor explained.

"But why be a Pirate then?" Weiss asks another question. "Couldn't you just be some adventurers instead of being chased off by the authorities."

"That maybe true, but it was a dream 'o mine to be a pirate 'n besides th' adventure would just be borin' if thar be no fun involved am I right." said Valor.

"Yeah if I were to find a shortcut it wouldn't be fun at all." said Luffy.

"That's th' spirit laddie 'n from what I can be tellin' be that ye be a cap'n yourself aren't ye." said Valor.

"Yep." said Luffy.

"Hmph." Weiss grunted.

"Now that's over wit' let's say we celebrate wit' a huge Parrrty!" Valor shouted.

And so they all partied hard. What? I can't even think of how they would have done it anyways.

* * *

Later after the party

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR are saying farewell to the pirate crew.

"If ye ever need us. Just give push o' tis' button n' we'll come to answer the call." said Valor giving Luffy some sort of contraption.

"Thanks." said Luffy.

"Alright lads let's be off now!" ordered Valor. All the Pirates start to board the ship.

"Bye have a safe journey!" said Ruby.

"Let's party again sometime!" said Yang.

"You guys are Awesome!" said Jaune.

"Have fun looking for Booty!" said Nora.

"So what do you think is going to happen to the restaurant now that they abandoned it?" Blake asks Weiss.

"They just sold to a new owner." answers Weiss as she shrugs her shoulders.

As the Pirate ship starts leave it began to hover and fly away. The group of hunters are all surprised that the ship can fly.

"So Cool!" yelled Luffy.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello people I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload and now it's all finally here. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. By the way I want you all to tell me what you think happened when they partied. So anyways if you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^

* * *

Bonus scene

* * *

There was darkness everywhere.

Just darkness.

A figure in dark robes appears.

"He has seem to activate his power." said the Figure.

"But he has not yet unlock the full potential." said another Figure that has appeared.

"True but it will soon grow." A third Figure appeared.

"Greater than Aura." A fourth Figure appeared.

"Let us reward him then." said the first one.

"Indeed we shall." said the second.

They then all started to chant an ancient ritual making a bright light appear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Urgh..." groaned a voice.

'Somethings not right.' A figure with green hair opens his eyes to see he was in a forest of some sort.

'Where am I even, this doesn't look like the Thousand Sunny.' the figure thought.

'Oh yeah I remember now, that idiot captain jumped into that pond and the next thing I knew I'm right here.' the figure continued.

'Well I guess I better get up now and get a lay of the land.'

"Zzz..."

'Huh? What was that?'

He turns his head around and his face turn into a sudden shock as he sees a familiar curly brow blond right in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh good morning Nami-san! Allow me to give a passionate morning kiss..." the Blond said obviously still half awake.

The Green haired is seriously disgusted and shocked by the fact that he was about to get kissed by the blond.

Then suddenly the Blond opened his eyes fully and gave the same comedic look.

The Blond then suddenly gets and starts accusing the Green haired.(I can already guess that you already know who they are by now at this point.)

"BASTARD! DON'T STICK THAT UGLY MUG OF YOURS IN MY FACE!" yelled Sanji.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY!" yelled Zoro as he gets up too.

They then started wrestling each other while grunting.

"WAIT HOLD IT!" yelled Zoro.

"WHAT IS IT MARIMO CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN A FIGHT!" yelled Sanji still pissed.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME! You know what? never mind, I was wondering if you know where we are?" said Zoro.

"How am I supposed to know the last time I remember was that idiot captain jumping into that pond. I'm surprised that you're even asking me for directions for something." said Sanji.

"Shut up! This is serious right now!" said Zoro.

They both then hear a low growl.

"Hmm? What was that a dog?" asked Sanji.

"I don't even think it's a dog." said Zoro as they both turn around to see a tall black wolf with bone armor of some sorts.

"What the hell is that?" said Sanji.

"I don't know but I feel a dark presence coming from that thing." said Zoro.

The wolf then starts to charge at them. Zoro then pulls out all three of his swords crossing two diagonally on his chest and one horizontally in his mouth behind them.

"Oni..." He slashes through the wolf by swinging the swords across his chest.

"Giri!" The wolf was then spewing blood from the cut wounds it received and died.

"I guess that takes care of it." said Sanji as he then lights a cigarette.

"Don't be too sure Ero-cook it's not over yet." said Zoro as glowing red eyes starts to surround them.

* * *

At Ozpins Office

* * *

Ozpin was reading a newspaper until a holographic screen popped up from his desk. He looks up from his paper to see that something had caught the security camera's eye.

What he was seeing right now were two young adults combating the creatures of Grimm while at the same time fighting among themselves by throwing insults at each other.

One of them had green hair and was using three swords to fight. The other had blonde hair, a very expensive suit, and a kick so powerful that it could send an Ursa flying away while smoking a cigarette and a strange swirl on his eyebrow.

Ozpin then pulled out his scroll to see some descriptions of a crew that belonged to Luffy. Although Luffy didn't describe enough, the two men right there were enough proof.

Ozpin can still remember the day when he asked Luffy to describe his crew.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"And are you sure that's what they look like?" asked Ozpin.

"Yep." said Luffy.

"Is there anything else I should know before you leave?" asked Ozpin

"Hmm... Nah." said Luffy.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Ozpin pushes the button on his scroll and says.

"Glynda it has appeared that two more guests have arrived, can you send team RWBY to my office. Oh also can you bring me some more coffee."

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Do you all know why I called you all here today." said Ozpin.

Team RWBY is just standing around while Luffy is spacing out.

"Um... is this because of the time we replaced your coffee with pudding." said Ruby fiddling her fingers.

"No and I did appreciated that pudding by the way, it was quite good thank you." said Ozpin.

"Your welcome." said Ruby smiling while Weiss just face palmed.

"The real reason is I wan't you all to go on a mission again to the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin.

"The Emerald Forest? Isn't that where we found Luffy?" asked Yang.

"Precisely." said Ozpin.

"So let me get this straight. You called us up here from the middle of class just so you can send us on a rescue mission." said Weiss.

"That is correct Miss Schnee." said Ozpin.

"But who are we going to rescue this time?" asked Blake.

"I believe Mister Luffy would know." said Ozpin while Glynda projects holographic photos of two guys on Ozpin's desk.

Luffy looked at the photos and immediately recognized them.

"EH! That's Zoro and Sanji!" said Luffy surprised.

"You know those two?" asked Yang.

"Of course I do! They are part of my crew." said Luffy.

"Are you sure? Because I find that hard to believe..." said Weiss.

"Whats with his eyebrow why is it all curled up like that?" asked Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Achoo!" sneezed Sanji.

"Oy Dartboard Brow this is no time to be sick." said Zoro.

"Shut up Mosshead."

* * *

"But what are they doing here?!" said Luffy.

"That is what I would like to find out." said Ozpin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Luffy.

"Wait Mr. Luffy, before you go I need to have a few words with you." Ozpin requested.

"Hmm?"

"I know your very eager to rescue your friends right now, but don't you find it unusual that they have appeared right now?" asked Ozpin.

"What are you talking about Old man? They are part of my crew therefore as Captain I must check to see if they are alright." Luffy answers seriously.

"I see." said Ozpin. "Well when you do rescue them I need you to bring them to me just for a little while then."

"What do you need to ask them about anyways?" asked Ruby.

"Just for a few Questions." Ozpin replied. "Alright, if we're done chatting then I suppose I can let you go to your assigned mission already."

Team RWBY just nodded and head towards the elevator.

"Is something wrong Ozpin?" asked Glynda.

"No I'm fine Glynda, thank you for your concern. I just hope the future of our world does not shatter and fall upon the void of darkness."

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time no! This is about the tenth time you've asked!" said Weiss irritated. "You are such a child you know!"

"Just give it up Weiss I'm pretty sure he wont stop until he gets what he wants." said Blake.

"Hmph easy for you to say!" said Weiss.

"Hey Luffy what are Zoro and Sanji Like because I just want to know before I meet them." asked Ruby.

"Zoro is the first crewmate to ever join me and he's the swordsman of my crew." said Luffy.

"Really!" said Ruby.

"Yeah, you know what the best part about him is? That he can use three swords at the same time." said Luffy.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" yelled Ruby with excitement in her eyes and stars floating around her.

"Wait how can he even do that?" asked Yang.

"Let me guess he uses his mouth to hold his third one." said Weiss.

"Yes." said Luffy.

"I think that's just idiotic." said Weiss sharing her thought.

"Although he's an idiot because he has no sense of direction." said Luffy.

"Yeah... Your the one saying." said Weiss.

The Pilot then anounces. "We are approaching our destination but there are also hostiles nearby."

"Alright get ready team." said Ruby as they then prepared themselves.

"Oh wait never mind they've been taken care of." said The Pilot.

"But how?" asked Weiss.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji just took down hordes of who knows what. They fought creatures that resembled wolves, boars, bears, crows and a huge scorpion and snake. Zoro took care of the scorpion while Sanji took on the two headed python.

Right now Zoro is sitting down on a log and Sanji is leaning against a tree smoking a cigarrette. They then heard some sort of noise and looked up to see something flying towards them, they've also noticed there's a person inside.

"Oy Marimo we got company." said Sanji.

"I know." said Zoro as he gets up.

"Just let me do the talking because I know you'll mess it up." said Sanji.

"HEY!" said Zoro.

As the vehicle lands it began to open up it's side and four girls walked out of it. Then suddenly Sanji loses his cool and starts to do some dance with hearts in his eyes.

"MELLORINES!" yelled Sanji as the four girls sweat drop.

"Oy oy what's that about messing up." said Zoro sweat dropping as well.

Sanji then dash's extremely fast and holds the girl in a red cape's hand.

"How do you do today young Miss I am at your service." said Sanji in a gentlemans voice as he then kisses her hand.

"EH?!" The caped girl then starts to blush redder than her red cloak in confusion and embarrassment.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY YOUNGER SISTER YOU PERV!" yelled the blonde girl furiously as she then punches Sanji really hard in the left cheek sending him flying toward the tree he was just leaning at. When he crashed, he had hearts in his eyes and the tree some how broke into pieces making a heart statue.

Zoro sweat dropped at that.

"Hey You! You better not be thinking of the same thing!" yelled the blonde girl.

Zoro turned his head and said. "Don't worry I wont. I'm not like that idiot over there." He points his thumb at Sanji who is still lovestruck.

"Anyway who are you people?" said Zoro.

"Uh... Umm... we are a team of Huntresses in training." said the caped girl still embarrassed from Sanji kissing her hand.

"Huntresses? I'm guessing you hunt what ever these things are then." said Zoro.

"Well you are technically correct. We actually defend this world from them." said the black bowed girl.

"Are you the one called Zoro?" asked the girl in a white dress crossing her arms.

"Yes I am, my full name is Roronoa Zoro. How did you know?"

"Because he is the one who told us." said the white dressed girl as Luffy then came out.

"Oy! Zoro! Sanji!" yelled Luffy as he was waving his hand.

"Oh Luffy." said Zoro casually as the wooden heart statue breaks in half. Sanji then loses his cool again and dash's furiously towards Luffy and grabs him by the vest.

"WHY! JUST HOW CAN AN IDIOT LIKE YOU HAVE THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ALL TO YOURSELF!" Sanji yells furiously shaking Luffy.

"WO-OH-Ca-lm-do-own-San-ji." said Luffy as he was being shaked.

* * *

A few seconds later

* * *

Sanji was lighting up a cigarette while Luffy was dizzy from all that shaking Sanji did on him.

"Is he even their captain?" Weiss said to herself.

"Now let's get down to buisness, you know my name already." said Zoro

"My Name Is Sanji By The Way!" said Sanji introducing himself with hearts in his eyes.

"Ignore that idiot right there." said Zoro.

"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!" yelled Sanji with fiery fury.

"I think it's fair that you should tell me yours." said Zoro

"I'll do it." said Luffy getting up and starts introducing the four girls.

"This is Ruby." Luffy points to the red cloaked girl.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." said Ruby waving her hand.

He then points the girl in a white dress.

"That one right there is Wise." He said mispronouncing the name.

"It's Weiss! Your doing that on purpose aren't you!" said Weiss.

He then points to the black bowed girl.

"This one is Blake."

"Hey." said Blake (that's how she greets people sometimes.)

He finally points to the blonde bombshell.

"Finally this is Yang."

"Hey there if you and me want to do a little something call me." said Yang as she does a finger gun pose and winks.

"Anyway what island are we even on?" asked Zoro.

"Oh Zoro your not going to believe this but we are actually on another world." said Luffy.

"Huh? Stop fooling around Luffy." said Zoro.

"Umm sorry to break this to you, but you are actually on another world." said Ruby.

"That's hard to believe." said Zoro.

"Tell me about it when we first met him." said Weiss.

"But we do know a guy who can help answer all of your questions." said Blake.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The Bullheads siren went off.

"Hey if you all are done talking we have a group of Grimm coming unless you can take them on!" said the pilot through the speaker.

"Don't worry I'll protect you all with my life!" said Sanji getting into battle stance.

"No need we can take care of them ourselves." said Ruby.

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other in confusion.

The Grimm then showed up consisting of a few Beowolves, a Boarbatusk, a small Nevermore that is 9 feet tall, and an Ursa Major. All of them charged at our pirates and huntresses.

Team RWBY then gets out their weapons surprising Zoro and Sanji.

Ruby uses her Crescent Rose and semblance to projectile herself towards a Beowolf cutting it in half. She spins her weapon to slice the Beowolves surrounding her. She then shoots the remaining Beowolf's head making it explode.

"Amazing Right! Their weapons can transform into guns!" said Luffy excitedly while Zoro and Sanji just stared.

Weiss does her pose and creates a glyph beneath her making speed up towards the Boarbatusk. She swings her Myrtenaster knocking it back. She uses Ice dust to create an ice rink making the Boarbatusk slip on it's back. She then creates glyph beneath her again this time sending her up and creating another glyph in the air making her fly diagonally toward the Boarbatusk stabbing the belly.

The Nevermore shoots it's feathers towards Blake. Blake used her Gambol Shroud to deflect some of them and dodges one by using her shadow. She turns her weapon into a chain sickle and throws it at the Nevermore grabbing it's foot. She then swings the Nevermore into a tree and retracts it towards her. She then swings the giant cleaver decapitating the head.

The Ursa Major charges towards Yang attempting to swipe at her but that failed when she dodged and gave it a right upper cut. She then does a round house kick sending it a few meters flying.

"Ha Ha you can't even hit a the broad side of a ba..." before she can complete her insult a strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor. As the Ursa Major gets up it charged at Yang again.

Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red making the Major confused.

"You... HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY HAIR!" She yells as an inferno background surrounds her for a moment. She then charges unleashing a devastating combo of kicks and punches on the Ursa Major.

"How scary..." Luffy and Zoro said at the same time while Sanji was basically cheering for team RWBY.

"DO YOUR BEST RUBY!WEISS! BLAKE! YANG!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

Yang finishes the Ursa Major by making hole in it's bodies.

"Serves You Right To Never Mess With My Hair!" said Yang pointing at the fading corpse of the Grimm.

Zoro was observing the scene he was seeing right now.

'Hmm... I've never seen this type of fighting style before. They must have some sort of training in order to wield those weapons.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if there are more of them?'

"Oy Mosshead quit daydreaming and get over here or else we're going to leave you behind!" Yelled Sanji from the Bullhead.

"What the! Hold on a second how did you even get there so fast without me noticing Curly Brow!" Zoro yelled back.

"Just get on already!" said Sanji.

"Uh... Are they always like this?" asked Ruby.

"I'd say a very long time." said Luffy unsure.

* * *

Else where...

* * *

In an abandoned ware house Roman Torchwick was busily looking over the map of Vale until he heard footsteps walking behind him. He turns around and sees three people but their appearances are covered by the darkness.

"Ah company. I presume that your the ones my boss hired." said Roman smirking.

The threes eyes just flashed Orange, Red, and Yellow.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

What's this? Am I hearing the sounds of people loosing their heads because Zoro and Sanji are here? Then you are all correct! I am planning to add more of the Straw hat crew later in the future and maybe other One Piece characters. I know that I didn't add much to their character or have more screen time but I just felt like it was just for the best to make this chapter short. So anyway if you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.^_^

"Huh? Where am I?" said Zoro.

What The! Your not supposed to be in here!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Ozpin was secretly playing Tetris on his scroll until the doors of the elevator opened.

"We have brought them here like you asked." said Ruby.

"Good work team RWBY, you may now leave." said Ozpin.

"Good luck Zoro! Sanji!" said Luffy as the elevator doors closes.

"So are you Ozpin?" asked Zoro.

"You can say that I'm the man that can answer any questions you currently have, but yes I am." said Ozpin.

"And I suppose you want something in return." said Sanji.

"It's only a few questions." said Ozpin.

"Well then my first question is where the hell are we?" asked Zoro.

"The current place you are in right now is Beacon Academy. A school designed to train hunters and huntresses to fight the creatures you saw right before your eyes, but you can't find that anywhere on your world. Right?" said Ozpin.

"Nah. Never heard of it. We usually discover Islands on our own." said Zoro.

"This is no Island my friend, but a continent." said Ozpin.

"A continent? That's impossible!" said Sanji.

"Impossible or not this is the truth. You are not in your world anymore, but in our world called Remnant." said Ozpin.

"What are those creatures you speak of then. It was as if they had no life inside of them." said Zoro.

"They are known as the Creatures of Grimm and you are correct. They do not possess any souls whatsoever. They first appeared at the dawn of our world targeting only mankind for as long as we can remember. At one point in time we had believed they were animals possessed by evil spirits or the spirits of once tortured animals."

"It seems that they would have succeeded as the Humans did not have the strength to fight them. However Humans discovered the element of Dust and with it, the Grimm were driven back."

"What does filth have to do with fighting those monsters." said Sanji.

"I believe you are mistaken. This isn't the every day type of Dust you find in the fire place. This type of Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many warriors. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Sure." said Zoro.

* * *

One hour later...

* * *

"Now that I answered your questions now it's your turn to answer mine." said Ozpin.

Zoro and Sanji are now listening carefully.

"Why did you become part of your captain's crew?"

"Well when I first met him I told him he was an eyesore." said Zoro.

"Why is that?" asked Ozpin.

"It's a long story so let me cut to the chase. When he told me to join his crew I thought he was crazy, but he managed to prove to me that he can become the Pirate King. I swore that I would follow him to the ends of the sea so I can accomplish my dream of becoming the greatest swordsman." said Zoro.

"I see... and you."

"Same thing. When I first saw him in my restaurant, Luffy was a big moron and he still is today. I guess I'll follow him in order to find my dream also." said Sanji.

"Then how about I make a proposal to you both." said Ozpin.

"I'm currently working on a way to help your Captain find his way back to his world and since you two are here I can help you as well."

"This sounds way too good to be true. Whats the catch?" asked Sanji.

"Since your captain is attending my academy and in order to receive my help you must become students here, otherwise I will ask you to leave since this is private property. You will have to find your way back yourselves."

"So we either join this school of warriors or live our lives hopelessly trying to find our way home with little known info about this world." said Sanji.

"Hmph that idiot captain always making decisions on his own without us, but then again this school is interesting. I'll do it." said Zoro.

"I'll do it as well just to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble and also MEET ALL THE WOMEN IN THIS NEW WORLD ESPECIALLY THE ONES WITH ANIMAL EARS!" Sanji yelled at that last part with hearts in his eyes.

"You sure seem enthusiastic about this idea... is he always like this?" Ozpin asked Zoro.

"With my time with him I'd say a lot." Zoro answered

"Well then there are certain arrangements for you two in order to join. Normally I would have you go through the emerald forest for initiation, but I have something else in mind."

* * *

Later...

* * *

Zoro and Sanji walked out of the elevator doors and was greeted by team RWBY.

"So how did it go?" asked Ruby.

"We'll tell you about it later." said Zoro. "Anyway where's Luffy?"

"Well... He kind of got himself in trouble with Nora by using his stretching abilities to swing around campus giving her a piggyback ride while destroying everything in sight." Blake explained.

* * *

"YOSH LETS GO!" yells Luffy while laughing using is arms to swing from pole or tree crashing into everything they see.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" yelled Nora chanting the same words over and over again.

They then send Cardin flying.

"WHY ME!" he yells.

* * *

"Sheesh that idiot always getting into trouble." said Zoro not knowing what he just heard.

"Tell me about it." said Weiss with pink hair for some reason.

"What happened to you?" asked Zoro sweat dropping.

"I don't want to talk about it." Weiss replied.

"She lost to her own bet where she refused to believe Luffy was captain." Yang blurts out.

"Hey don't tell them that and besides its only for today." said Weiss embarrassed mixed with irritation.

"Oh sure Pink Popsicle... heh heh." said Yang making a pun.

"Grrr." Weiss growls.

"Well I Think You Look Nice In It!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh uh thanks?" said Weiss with a sweat drop.

"Oh by the way we would like you to meet our friends." said Ruby showing them team JNPR minus Nora.

"Hello." said Pyrrha waving her hand.

"The Blonde guy right there is Jaune."

"Jaune Arc nice to meet you." said Jaune.

"So your swordsman too eh." said Zoro looking at Crocea Mors in it's sheath.

"Oh why thanks for noticing." said Jaune.

"The red head is Pyrrha."

"Hello again." said Pyrrha.

Then suddenly Sanji spun towards right in front of her.

"Well Hello Indeed." said Sanji in a gentleman voice.

"Um can you please not get so close to my face." said Pyrrha awkwardly while sweat dropping.

"And that one right there is Ren."

Ren just bows with his fist in his palm.

"There's actually one more person but she's in trouble too." said Ruby.

"Are you guys talking about me!" said Nora popping out of no where.

"Gyah!" team RWBY and JNPR at the same time.

"Hi my name is Nora I'm with these guys." Nora introduced herself.

"Why you certainly are an energetic one!" said Sanji right in front of Nora.

"You have a weird eyebrow mister." said Nora.

"Oh she compliments me!" Sanji begins to do a little dance with hearts in his eyes.

"Heh that suits you Curly Brow." mocked Zoro.

"What Did You Say Marimo!" Sanji yells with annoyance.

"Nora I thought you were in detention?" asked Ren.

"Oh silly Ren I'm still am." said Nora.

"MISS VALKRIE!" Glynda yells in the background.

"Well got to go now bye!" said Nora speeding away quickly leaving a dust cloud behind.

"So... What were you gonna tell us?" asked Yang.

"Your leader offered us to stay at this place but we have to enroll into the academy." Zoro explains.

"Professor Ozpin said that?" asked Blake.

"Aren't you guys a little old to attend this academy." said Weiss.

"Well we have no choice since Luffy decided to join and if he's staying here then we are too." said Zoro.

"So do you need to go to the Emerald Forest again in order to do the initiation?" asked Jaune.

"That won't be necessary." said Sanji.

 _"Attention will all Students please attend the Amphitheater."_ Ozpin announced.

* * *

You can say the Amphitheater was crowded... Very Crowded! Almost everybody from this school is there crowding the bleachers. The crowd was then silenced by the appearance of Ozpin walking up the stage accompanied by Glynda.

Ozpin then starts to begin his announcement.

"You all might be wondering why I brought you all here today. It appears that two new students will attend this academy. Normally I would have them go through the initiation in the Emerald Forest but a few months earlier another student joined this academy I'm sure you all know who he is by now."

Everybody just nodded their heads because of the destruction and the randomness Luffy had caused.

"When I've forgotten he needed to go through the initiation I had to figure out an alternative. From now on, whenever someone new comes here during the semesters they will need to do a make up initiation in the amphitheater where all they need to do is to combat some of the captured Grimm from Professor Ports lectures for three rounds. If it gets too tough, we will be able to intervene this time."

"May the new initiates please come forth and present themselves." said Glynda.

Zoro and Sanji walked up the stage everyone was a little intimidated by their presence.

Zoro introduces himself first.

"I am Roronoa Zoro I'm a swordsman and my goal one day is to be the greatest swordsman in the world."

Then Sanji introduces himself.

"My name is Sanji and I'm a chef. I may not look like it but I am also a fighter."

Some are scared of Zoro but all of them are either thinking or making comments on Sanji's eyebrow.

"The initiation shall begin in a few minutes so be sure to be ready." said Glynda as she then left the stage with Ozpin.

The small arena then projects an Emerald Forest setting.

"You better stay out of my way Mosshead." said Sanji.

"You wish Dartboard Brow." said Zoro while smirking.

In the intercom Oobleck announced.

"And the first wave begins in 3..."

Cages pop out of the ground.

"2..."

Cages open to reveal a pair of red eyes.

"1... Begin!"

The Grimm then came charging straight out. The first round consisted of just twelve Beowolves.

One headed straight for Zoro and attempted to swing it's claw at him but Zoro blocked the attack with one of his swords. He then swings all three of his blades cutting the Beowolf into pieces.

Another Beowolf headed for Sanji trying to do the same thing but Sanji kicked it in the neck and starts a combo.

"Colier!"

Sanji then kicks downwards making it lose balance.

"Épaule!"

He drops down into a one-handed handstand position kicking the ribs.

"Côtelette!"

He then uses the momentum to spin around to the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the Beowolf's lower back.

"Selle!"

Sanji gives a stabbing kick to the chest.

"Poitrine!"

He delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps slamming the Beowolf to the ground.

"Gigot!"

He then finishes the combo by jumping into the air and then delivers a strong kick to the Grimms head.

"Mouton Shot!"

The Beowolf was sent flying to the other Beowolves crashing into them.

"Santoryu... Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" shouted Zoro as he twisted his swords to add force to his slash striking multiple Beowolves at once ending the round.

Everybody in the crowd was impressed on how they fought. They've never seen a fighting style like this before.

"So COOL!" Ruby and Jaune both yelled with excitement.

The next round then starts off consisting of six Beowolves, four Boarbatusks, and two Ursas.

The pack of Beowolves surrounded Sanji thinking that he would have no escape. They then charge at him.

"Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji yelled doing a hand stand on the ground. He spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the faces of all the Beowolves that were in range.

The Boabatusks rolled towards Zoro but he spins around with his swords to create a dragon like tornado.

"Santoryu... Tatsu Maki!"

When the two Boarbatusks got caught in it, they were being cut up at the same time being blown away.

The other two Boarbatusks headed for Sanji but he just kicked them away like soccer balls.

The First Ursa sneaks behind Zoro trying to crush him by surprise. As it stands up getting ready to pound him, it was unfortunately sliced in half.

"Just because I don't see you doesn't mean I know your there." said Zoro sheathing his swords.

The other Ursa charged at Zoro thinking he's distracted, but it was stopped by a kick in the neck.

"Collier Shoot!" yelled Sanji kicking the Ursa's neck so hard it died.

"Honestly what would you do if I wasn't there saving your #%&." said Sanji

"I don't need your help I could've handled it myself." said Zoro.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bleachers.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe they're awesome at this." said Yang.

"That may be but their teamwork seems..." Blake looks down at the arena Zoro and Sanji started to argue over who has the most kills.

"Seems a bit odd." said Weiss finishing Blakes sentence.

"And speaking of odd." said Weiss looking at Ruby and Jaune.

"I wonder if Zoro will let me see his swords." said Ruby as she imagines herself upgrading the swords and earning a thumbs up from Zoro.

"I wonder if Zoro will teach me how to use three swords at once." said Jaune as he imagines himself impressing Weiss using Santoryu on the Grimm and then earns a kiss from her.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" asked Luffy coming out of nowhere.

"And me too." said Nora coming out nowhere as well.

"We are watching your friends doing a make up initiation." said Pyrrha.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in detention?" asked Weiss.

"We got let out early." said Nora

* * *

Earlier...

* * *

"Please Miss Woodglitch can you let me out..." whined Luffy begging behind a door with a caged window.

"For the last time no." said Glynda irritatedly.

"But I really want to see Zoro and Sanji." said Luffy.

"Yeah and I promise I won't escape again." said Nora appearing right next to him.

"Miss Valkrie you and Mr. Luffy have caused mayhem across school grounds and you're lucky that Mr. Winchester has no injuries." Glynda explains.

"Pfft he deserved it." said Nora.

"Also Miss Valkrie you've resisted punishment by sneaking a hammer and a blow torch inside a stack of pancakes in order to escape detention." Glynda explains more. "Who does that anyway."

"Please Professional I promise something like that won't happen again." said Luffy.

"And why should I Mr. Luffy?" asked Glynda.

"If you don't, I'll tell Ozzy you have pictures of him naked on your Scroll." explains Luffy.

"Oooo." said Nora putting her hands on her cheeks.

"How Did You Kno... Fine I'll let you out. Just don't tell anyone." said Glynda blushing.

* * *

"Hey Luffy we saved you a seat." said Ruby as she and Jaune scoot away from each other to make room for Luffy.

"Thanks." said Luffy.

* * *

Back down at the arena.

* * *

The Final round begins with just a Death Stalker.

"Let's end this quick Marimo." said Sanji.

"I know Curly Brow." Zoro replied.

The Death Stalker charges at them full speed ahead. Sanji lifts one of he legs up so Zoro balance on it. Sanji then kicks hard sending Zoro flying at high speeds.

"Armēe de L'air Power Shoot!" They both yelled at the same time.

Zoro uses his white sword to cut the Death Stalker in half.

Everybody in the Amphitheater cheered and gave a round of applause to the two new initiates that will join their academy.

The arena then reverts back to it's original form, all the holographic yet real life like trees disappear like scattering data bits.

Ozpin walks back up stage along with Glynda and begins to speak.

"Congrats you two have managed to survive all three rounds, if this were a test for skill and performance I'd say you've done a splendid job."

Everybody was so eager to have Zoro or Sanji to join their teams and are thinking about the things they would do.

"Now in order for you two to join teams you must choose a relic but before that happens there is something important I have to announce."

Ozpin takes a deep breath.

"Over the years since the hunting academy's began there has been a rule that there can only be a team of four hunters or huntresses, there have been exceptions that one team of hunters can have up to five or even ten members. Of course there have been numerous arguments that are against the idea because more than a team four can sometimes cause chaos, and thus it becomes rare if you have more members in your group.'

"But there is a hidden rule that compromises this problem by having the extra members as a backup team if one of the four hunters is injured in action they will act as a substitute in their place. Now you may choose a piece."

Twelve pedestals arose from the floor each holding chess pieces.

"What do you think." said Sanji.

"I don't really care which one we pick but for the sake of our survival in this world I would prefer to get the one with our captain.

Zoro walked up to one with the white knight piece and grabs it.

"You have chosen the white knight piece you may now choose a team but choose wisely." said Ozpin as Glynda projects a holographic chart of team names in front of them.

Sanji searches for team RWBY's name and then he pokes at it.

"You have chosen team RWBY is that the team you wish to join." said Glynda.

"Why yes milady." said Sanji in his gentlemen voice.

"Heh idiot." Zoro said to himself while Sanji gave him a glare.

"Congratulations both of you have become Official students of this Prestigious Academy you may now join your team." Glynda adds to her speech.

* * *

When Zoro and Sanji exit the Amphitheater teams RWBY and JNPR came to greet them.

"WOW You guys are were incredible! You were like Woosh Slash and you were like Hi-Yah Waaaaa..." Ruby said excitedly and Fast.

"Oh why thank you Ruby!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"You do know my sister is fifteen right." said Yang. Sanji became shocked.

"Seriously She's Fifteen! That's below my age limt!" yelled Sanji, he then puts his hands down as if he were defeated and is sadly muttering to himself something about the age limit.

"You guys did Great! Where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Jaune.

"Jaune I think they came from the same world like Luffy." Pyrrha answers his question.

"So where's Luffy?" Zoro asks changing the subject.

"ZORO! SANJI!"

Zoro turns his head to the right and widened his eyes as Luffy crashes into him and Sanji comedicly surprising team RWBY and JNPR.

"I swear... I will kill you one day..." Zoro said weakly in a comedic way.

"It's good to see you too!" said Luffy as he then laughs.

"Has he always been like this?" Weiss asks while sweat dropping.

"Yep..." Zoro answered.

As soon as Zoro and Sanji regained consciousness Sanji comedicly beats up Luffy giving him bumps around his head.

"Bastard Don't Do That Again And I'll Remove The Meat From My Menu!" Sanji yelled comedicly.

"Yeb... I'm sowwy... I woan do again" said Luffy.

"Is he really their captain." Weiss said to herself.

"Hey we should have a welcoming party." said Yang.

Everybody agrees.

* * *

"Um hey can I talk to the black haired girl for a bit." said Zoro.

"My name is Blake." Blake corrected.

"Whatever I just want to talk to you in private." Zoro continued.

"Hey guy's we'll catch up to you later." said Blake.

"Ok just don't be late." said Ruby as she and the others walked away.

"So What do you want to tell me?" asked Blake.

Zoro then starts to talk in a serious but calm tone.

"You're not like the others aren't you." he said slowly.

Blake gets a surge of shock and panic.

"What are you talking about." she said worriedly.

"You can't fool my eyes. I saw your bow twitch a couple of times." said Zoro.

"I'm sorry I still don't know what you are talking about." Blake fibbed.

"Don't even try to lie to me. I'm the last person you want to mess with."

"It's none of your business!" Blake said angrily.

"Then I'll have to make it mine then." said Zoro

Blake pulls out her Gambol Shroud and lunges at Zoro. Zoro just simply side stepped and tripped her making her let go of her weapon. When she tries to get up she was stopped by Zoro pointing one of his swords to her neck.

"Give it up. You can't beat me." said Zoro.

Blake was about to rage but she calms herself and admits defeat.

"Alright you caught me. I'm not a human." said Blake.

Zoro puts his sword away allowing Blake to stand up.

"I've heard from your headmaster that there was another race that lived in this world called Faunus but they were discriminated because they have animal traits. Is that true?" asked Zoro.

"Yes." Blake answers.

"Why hide who you are then?" asked Zoro.

"I use to be part of a once peaceful organization that fought for Faunus rights but it soon changed, they became violent lowering themselves to terrorism. So I left it, leaving it behind and came here hoping for a better life. I'm afraid of how my friends will react if they ever found out." Blake explains.

"You kinda remind me of a fellow crew mate. She is like you but on a whole different level." said Zoro.

"Really? How Different?" asked Blake.

"She spent all of her life joining and betraying different organizations." Zoro explains.

Blake just gave a look of disbelief

"I think it's because she has the ability to read ancient words that are valuable and she betrayed us because of it." Zoro continued.

"Why... Why would she do that?!" asked Blake.

"It was to protect us from an powerful organization. But Luffy didn't like that so we broke in to their headquarters and beat the hell out of everybody there." Zoro answered

"Is she still in your crew?" Blake asks again.

"Yeah she still is." said Zoro.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody." Blake begged.

"Don't worry I won't, but they'll figure out eventually so start making excuses." said Zoro. "Now let's go. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Sure..." said Blake

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hey guy's sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I am really surprised that no one has asked me any questions about the various things that need explaining, I really want to answer any questions you have about my story and speaking of questions.

New Universe: Now how would Beacon can handle a certain swordsman and cook fighting each other? Like to see Sanji's reaction when he sees Goodwitch and Pyrrha.

Answer: Well they are either going to run away or be placing bets.

Game2002: Why didn't you use the time skip version of the One Piece characters? I'd imagine Luffy comparing aura to haki if that was the case.

Answer: The reason why I didn't use the time skip version is because it was my decision and I felt that it wouldn't be right to have Luffy just kicking the main villains butts so easily with his haki. But don't worry he'll eventually learn haki.

scott149: Is this pre or post time-skip?

Answer: It's pre time skip.

Ddragon21: is luffy going to get his aura unlocked? as they said everyone has a soul.

Answer: Sadly no the reason is that I believe if one person from one universe goes into another universe that has different properties those properties don't apply to that person. For example Luffy can't have an aura because he's not from the world of Remnant.

f0ckub1tch: If there are gonna be other non-strawhats can they please be Law and Jinbe?

Answer: Yeah maybe in the future.

If you have any questions or comments I might answer them next chapter. ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

On the streets of Vale everything was decorated with the red, white, and green streamers and balloons on display, and team RWBY is strolling through it along with Luffy and Sanji. Of course they offered Zoro to come but he refused because he wanted to stay at Beacon to train.

"That Moss head. Couldn't he at least take a day off from training." Sanji said to himself.

Weiss stops and raises her arms in amazement.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" she said.

"Yeah this is so Cool! Is there going to be a Party?!" Luffy agreed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." said Ruby. She then frowns a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Me too..." Luffy whispered into her ear.

Weiss turns to both of them and says.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." sighed Yang crossing her arms.

"Quiet, you!"

They all then stopped right at the docks where the sound of foghorns are heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" said Yang.

"Just like home right Sanji." said Luffy.

"It sure does." said Sanji.

"Ugh, your home smells like fish!" said Ruby covering her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" explained Weiss.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." said Blake explaining her true intentions.

"You can't prove that!" scoffed Weiss.

"If you lovely ladies need me I'm going grocery shopping." said Sanji.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"Well how else am I supposed to cook." Sanji answered as he then walks away.

Ruby then turns her head to the right.

"Whoa..." she said as she and her team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened over here?" she asked.

"Looks like someone robbed this store." said Luffy rubbing his chin.

"Bravo Sherlock you solved the mystery." said the Detective sarcastically.

"My names not Sherlock." said Luffy.

"Kid I don't give a damn what your name is alright." said the Detective. "Must have been the second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He then walks over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." said the other Detective.

"Huh?" said Ruby turning her head when she hears this.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Detective 1 asks.

"I don't know, an army?" said Detective 2.

"You thinking the White Fang?" said Detective 1

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." said the second Detective taking off his glasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." said Weiss in disgust crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" said Blake.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." said Weiss turning to her.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake argues crossing her arms, getting serious. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argues back.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" said Blake.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught Torchwick since that time at the Pirate restaurant... Maybe it was him." said Ruby trying to defend Blake's argument.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss continued making Blake's anger grow more. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." said Yang.

"Yeah I'm a Pirate and I don't ever do those things." said Luffy.

"What about that time you stole our lunch." said Ruby.

"Um... You didn't look like you were going to eat it anyways." Luffy fibbed and it was so obvious because he was so bad at it.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" yelled a Sailor.

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Huh? Is that a monkey?" asked Luffy.

The Faunus looks back at his pursuers and says.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He then jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" said another Sailor.

The Faunus then uses his tail to hang on a lamppost.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" he said but before he took a bite, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" said Detective before getting a banana dropped on his face. "Grr..."

The Faunus twirls up on to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement. He then leaps off to run away from the angry detectives. When he ran past team RWBY he winks at Blake who was astonished in slow motion before time speeds up again.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." said Yang.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" said Weiss holding a finger up.

Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and Luffy give chase. Blake stood still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends.

"Come on he's getting away!" said Weiss.

"Don't worry I got this." said Luffy as he stretches his to grab two poles and launches himself.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he flew in the air for a short while until crashing into the Faunus.

"Man that hurt what are you made of anyways?" the Faunus asks Luffy.

"I'm a Rubber man." Luffy answered while stretching his mouth surprising him.

"Wow that's a neat ability you have right there. The name's Sun by the way, what's yours?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Monkey huh. I guess I'm not the first one who's monkeying around this town. Any way bye." Sun then runs away.

Luffy turns around to see Weiss tripping over a ginger head girl.

"No, he got away!" she said.

"Why didn't you do anything!" Weiss said to Luffy.

"Was I suppose to something?" asked Luffy.

"Yes why did you just stand there talking to him when you could have hold him down so we could catch up to you!"

"Yeesh... Your bossy like Nami." said Luffy.

"Uhh... Weiss?" said Yang as points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss looks down to see that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" said the girl that is still on the ground smiling widely.

"Um... hello." said Ruby awkwardly.

"Are you... okay?" said Yang concerned.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." said the girl.

The team looks at each other in bewilderment except Luffy.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This Girl is pretty funny!" Luffy laughed before getting smacked in the head by Yang.

"Oh my I never thought of myself as a comedian but thank you." said the girl thinking that it was compliment.

"So... Do you... wanna get up?" asked Yang.

The girl thought about it for a moment before replying yes, she then leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little except Luffy.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduces herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I am Luffy."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Penny.

"You already said that." said Weiss.

Penny pauses for a moment before she continues speaking.

"So I did!"

Luffy laughs more only to be smacked in the head by Weiss.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" said Weiss before she and the rest starts to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" said Ruby waving her hand.

"She was pretty funny." said Luffy with a grin.

"More like... Weird..." said Yang.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" said Weiss.

"What did you call me?" said Penny who suddenly appeared in front of Weiss.

Weiss looks back and forth in shock.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Weiss apologizes.

"No, not you." Penny pushes through the group and leans her head down to Ruby.

"You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was startled.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" said Penny.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her while Luffy was nodding yes.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

The rest of team RWBY comically faint except Luffy, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" said Penny.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" said Ruby groaning to Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated, unlike Luffy who is way off from you." said Weiss.

"Ha Ha I like you Penny your pretty funny." Luffy said to Penny.

"Oh why thank you even though I never made any jokes." said Penny.

"Hey I just thought of something. Do you think Robots poop?" said Luffy asking a completely random question.

"Gee I have never thought of that. But I'll let you know if I ever figure it out." said Penny.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Ruby said to Weiss.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" asked Weiss.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny salutes.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." said Weiss.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." said Blake.

"It's a combat skirt!" said Weiss crossing her arms. Ruby speed's to her side.

"Yeah!" said Ruby. Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"So Cool!" said Luffy with sparkles floating around him.

Weiss just realized something.

"Wait a minute." she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" said Penny unsure who she is talking about.

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" said Blake angrily.

Weiss turns her attention away from Penny.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake continues walking over to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" said Weiss adding fuel to Blake's anger.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" growled Blake.

Weiss becomes offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" said Weiss.

"You are a judgmental little girl." said Blake.

"What in the world makes you say that?" said Weiss.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake explained.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." said Yang uncomfortably when slid up to Ruby.

"Why?" asked Luffy popping up behind Ruby.

"Where are we going?" said Penny smiling, popping up behind Ruby as well.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" said Weiss.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" said Blake.

* * *

Later...

* * *

It was night time in Beacon team RWBY has returned to their dorms but it was quite noisier than usual.

"How long are they going to bicker can't they see I'm trying to sleep." said Zoro. Ever since team RWBY came back he saw Weiss and Blake argue. When he asked what happened Sanji explained to him that they were having a disagreement and it was best to stay out of it.

"I wish they would just stop and get over it already." Sanji sighed sadly.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" said Weiss.

"That is the problem!" said Blake.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss yelled getting up from her bed.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yelled getting up as well.

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake accused.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss acquitted as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" said Weiss as she then leans against the bookshelf by the window. She then continued.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She banged her fist at the last word.

Ruby tries to comfort her.

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" yelled Weiss turning away and walks back over to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said with hate.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped.

Silence drops down on the scene again. Weiss backs away slowly in shock, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." Blake then dashes out of the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" said Ruby running over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down, Weiss looks down, Sanji lights a cigarette and Luffy just has a blank face.

"So she finally confessed." said Zoro.

Everybody turns their heads towards him.

"What are you saying." said Sanji.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell us!" said Weiss.

"Because if I did then I would be breaking my promise." said Zoro. "And besides I only answer to my captain."

"So what! You should have done so anyway! This also doesn't even concern you Pirates your trying to find a way back to whatever World you came from anyway!" said Weiss.

"Weiss..." Luffy began in a serious tone. "It's true that it shouldn't concern us. But it concerns because Blake is our friend."

"A friend! How can someone be friends with a White Fang member or a Pirate!" said Weiss.

"You're our friend! Everyone we've met so far is our friend!" Luffy yelled. "So what if Blake is a Faunus! So what if you had a bad childhood! Blake is still our friend! I don't even know about this White Fang until now! The past is past we need to look at what is happening right now!"

Weiss was about to argue against it but couldn't say anything.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. As she wipes away a tear away her Faunus ears are revealed. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

She turns around and looks up and apparently it was Sun on a tree. He hops down and walks up right in front of her.

"Looks like you're having problems with one of your teammates right." he said.

Blake didn't answer but just glared.

"Uh.. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Sun apologizes.

"No it's fine." said Blake still depressed. "It's just that during my time at beacon I've just never expected something from my past to catch up to me."

"Well if you want to talk out your feelings there's this place I found and I was wondering if yo-"

"Want to come." Blake interrupted. "Sounds like you want to know about me."

"Are you kidding of course I do." said Sun.

"Sure I'll come but on one condition." Blake walks past him. "Try anything funny and I'll make sure that you'll never make children."

"What! I wasn't even thinking about doing about that!" Sun yelled.

"Good now are you coming." said Blake looking back at him.

"Yes mam." Sun responded.

"Man women sure are scary sometimes." he said to himself.

* * *

Two day's later...

* * *

Ruby wakes up from her slumber, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly.

She was then walking through the streets of Vale along with Yang, Weiss, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro.

"She's been gone all weekend..." said Ruby.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" said Weiss.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." said Yang.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" said Weiss.

"Weiss." Ruby said her name in a depressed tone.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" said Yang

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" said Weiss.

"I just hope she's okay..." said Ruby concerned.

"Don't worry Ruby. Even if Blake used to be part of an organization then I'm sure she can handle herself now." said Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro." said Ruby.

"Don't mention it kid."

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." She said looking at him intently.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Wow things sort of went downhill. Sorry if this was a short chapter. Before you ask yes this was an reenactment of The Stray but with pirates and fanfiction magic instead. Also I felt like I've either done something wrong or forgotten something when Luffy was scolding Weiss, just PM me and let me know alright.

 **Questions and Comments.**

 **Lightningblade49: Nice that Zoro and Sanji didn't show all there cards.**

Yeah wouldn't want them showing all of their moves.

 **gamelover41592: this was perfect awesome job well worth the wait :)**

Thank you.

 **madworld238: This is a really great story n hope u can bring brook into it, mostly just cause I want him asking yang or ruby for her panties n seeing how near death yang brings him.**

Don't worry I've said in the beginning chapters that this was after the Thrillerbark arc so you'll see him eventually.

 **PersonaQeminod1: Wonder how long till the we see the dead man join the group, so Nora can hid him in a closet and use him as a prank like on a certain female professor.**

If it's Brook your talking about then you'll have to wait a while. I'll also try to get Nora to do what you said right Nora?

"Yep!" Nora responded.

 **BladeRunner43: Yay you updated. I can alreadty see Ussop running away from grimm while shooting them. I wanna see him have a shooting contest with somebody.**

Yeah I can totally see him do that.

 **DjGinsu13: Awesome chapter that show cased Sanji and Zoro's strength and unique friendship/teamwork. Having the three pirates usual antics is always a comic relief, and Zoro being observant as always figured out Blake's secret but promises to keep it to himself. However, I was wondering if you would include a chapter about how the two join Luffy's crew, but I favor Zoro more since he's my favorite character. Zoro's previous occupation, scar, and swords (mostly about Wado's meaning & Kitetsu's curse) while stunning team RWBY & JNPR from his workout regimen, well not only shocking them but causing a certain blonde teenage girl to drool with most of her team blushing from his physique.**

I might do that but I don't know about Zoro and Yang as a pair. I also said in the earlier chapters that there will be no romance so sorry if you wanted to see that.

 **Mercwiththemouth: As expected Zoro and Sanji have impressed the students of beacon. I wonder what will be next for are group of misfits. Also, could we have Ruby trying to upgrade Zoro's swords or Zoro trying to teach Jaune his fighting style? Or you could make Omake about it.**

I already did make an Omake on The Pirate of Remnant Omake and Specials as soon as you said this. Perhaps that was too soon.

 **Game2002:"Crossover characters enrolling into Beacon" storylines are getting done to death and unoriginal by this point... What's done is done, and it's your story.**

Well I guess it's sort of unoriginal and lot's of people have done this for their fanfics.

 **Shadowtail15: Great story but just a little thing that bothers me is that this chapter seems to assume that Zorro and Sanji are older than they are Sanjis 16 and Zorros 19 sanjis actuality too young to attend beacon rather than too old while Zorro s about the age of a 3rd year.**

Actually if you go to the wiki you can clearly see that Sanji is 19 before the time skip and what you just said surprises me. Perhaps he was 16 when you read the manga.(If you did that is.)

Anyway if you all have any questions or comments I might answer them next chapter. If you want maybe you can ask the RWBY and One Piece characters as well. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Some where at a warehouse...

* * *

"The mission tonight is a simple task. We just grab the Schnee Dust shipments and skedaddle before anyone else notices. But we can't take any chances. You three have been proven yourselves useful for the past three days and I expect that you will do the same. Do I make myself clear." said Roman.

The three figures that had their appearances concealed in the shadows walked up towards him.

The First one had yellow armor that covered his chest, shoulders, knees, elbows, and forelimbs. Underneath the armor he wore a black clothing that hug his body, yellow gauntlets that look like that would pack a punch, boots that are made to jump heights, and a helmet that resembles a wasps head with orange visors. On his back holds what looks like a combination of glass daggers and shock batons. His symbol was a Wasps head with crossed daggers, the symbol was located on the upper right of his chest plate.

"Whatever. Just as long as you share the mula your making." replied Wasp.

The Second one wore what resembles dark swat armor, a menacing gas mask that had eyes like the Grimm, and a gray army helmet. Strapped on his back is a club that has metal rings with bumps on the top. His symbol is a skull being crushed by the weapon he holds, located on his left arm.

"But do remember we are only working with you in order to complete our objective." said Bludgeon with an inhumane voice.

The Third one has what appears to be samurai armor but the helmet resembles a Hawk with intimidating yellow eyes. His weapon is a katana with a trigger on the handle. His symbol is a Hawk holding a sheathed katana, located on his right shoulder shield. His name is Razor he doesn't talk much but still can intimidate under that mask

"I'll take that as a yes." said Roman.

* * *

At a Cafe...

* * *

"So you want to know more about me..." said Blake.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaimed. Blake just stares at him firmly.

"Yeah, like that." said Sun proving his point.

Blake just rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" she asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" answered Sun. Blake sipped her coffee.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake revealed. Sun nearly choked on his drink and puts it down.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" said Sun surprised.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake begins to narrate the past.

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

There was a silhouette of fallen weapons of different combinations plunged into the ground.

 _"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."_

Dark outlines of a trio of Faunus on one side and a trio of Humans on the other, both were shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. But this didn't last long. A white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

 _"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."_

Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a child version of Blake.

 _"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."_

The blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

 _"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."_

The once peaceful Faunus protesters suddenly replaced their demanding sign with outraged weaponry.

 _"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."_

* * *

Flashback end...

* * *

Blake puts down her teacup as Sun was stunned by the story.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake demonstrates by wiggling her ears.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" ask Sun. Blake merely looks down in shame and said nothing.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out.

"Blaaaake!" Yang did the same.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blakey Where Are You!" yelled Luffy.

"Blake-chan Please Come Back!" Sanji begged.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" said Ruby turning to Weiss.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested.

Ruby crosses her arms in irritation. "Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!" said Weiss.

"Yeah, a bad one." said Ruby as she continues walking down the sidewalk.

"Weiss-san, I think we should hear Blake's side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." said Sanji.

"I agree." said Yang.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" said Weiss.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" said Penny popping out of no where.

Ruby turns around suddenly with her team in surprise.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" said Ruby

"Hey Penny!" greeted Luffy.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" said Penny.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." said Yang.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" said Penny.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny except Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Ruby.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" said Penny pointing at her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." said Yang.

The realization leaves them in silence as a random tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." whispered Ruby.

"Wait she's a Cat!" Sanji and Luffy both yelled.

"No She's a Faunus You Idiot's!" said Zoro.

"I know that it's just that I never expected that Blake would have cat ears! The possibilities are endless!" said Sanji.

* * *

 _In Sanji's fantasy..._

 _Blake is dressed in a Maids outfit with her cat ears showing and she even has a tail. The background is bright pink with roses along the edges, and there were sparkle's everywhere._

 _"W-Welcome back Master! Nyah!" said Blake in a shy voice while raising he hand up like a cat._

 _Back to reality..._

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Sanji yelled getting a nose bleed.

"Idiot." Zoro insulted.

"Now that you mention it..." said Yang with a mischievous grin rubbing her chin.

"Wow your friend sure loves the Faunus, not many people have ever shown love to the Faunus before." said Penny.

"Umm... What's going on?" asked Ruby because she had her eyes and ears covered by Weiss.

After that was over they moved back to their main topic at hand.

"So where is your friend?" asked Penny.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." said Ruby.

" _(Gasp)_ That's terrible!" said Penny, she then walks up to Ruby.

"Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" reassured Penny

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" said Ruby directing her question to her teammates who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. Another random tumbleweed blows past them in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" said Penny

* * *

Blake and Sun are walking an alleyway discussing what they are going to do.

"So, what's the plan now?" said Sun putting his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." deduced Blake.

"What if they did?" said Sun widening his eyes. He lowered his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues explaining his logic. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." said Blake.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." explained Sun.

"How huge?" asked Blake.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." said Sun.

"You're sure?" said Blake.

"That sounded like you don't believe me. I would never lie." said Sun.

"The fact that you steal for your own necessities makes it hard to believe." said Blake.

"Uhh..." Sun was about to say something but he can't.

* * *

"Thanks anyways!" sighed Yang walking out of a shop with Weiss.

"This is hopeless." said Yang, she turns her attention to Weiss who was looking around nonchalantly,

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang said to her.

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." said Weiss. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looks down at the ground and begins to think deeply.

* * *

"Blake-chan!" Sanji called out.

Our trio of pirates are walking down a street calling out their missing friend's name.

"Blakey if you come home I'll give you a pat on the head!" said Luffy.

"Just stop, this isn't going to get us anywhere if you two keep on shouting." said Zoro.

"I don't see you being concerned about this, don't you even care about finding her?" said Sanji.

"Of course I do it's just that we could been asking around if anyone has seen her. But instead your just yelling like a complete Moron!" said Zoro.

"What did you say Mosshead!" said Sanji irritated.

"Just try me Dumb#%& Cook!" said Zoro.

They both were about to start fighting like children until...

"Hey Luffy!" said a Voice.

The trio turns their heads to see the owner of the voice only to see a certain bunny eared girl.

"Oh hey Velvy!" Luffy replied knowing who it was.

Sanji tried his best to resist the urge to go crazy.

"Is that jerk still giving you any trouble?" asked Luffy.

"Nope. Ever since you taught him a lesson I've took in a new hobby." said Velvet.

"You know her Luffy?" asked Zoro.

"Yep! Let me introduce you to her! Zoro Sanji this is Velvy. Velvy meet Zoro and Sanji." said Luffy.

"When did you two meet?" asked Sanji enviously.

"Oh we met about a two months ago. Before I met him I was being harassed just because how I looked but now I feel more confident." said Velvet.

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

Luffy was walking around the school but he was completely lost.

"Man where am I even. I thought the dorm was up here at north." he said.

"Someone Help Me!" cried out a voice.

"Huh?" Luffy turns his head to see that a bunny eared girl being cornered by the so ever #$# group of people team CRDL.

"There's no one to save you now, not even your own team." said Cardin defiantly while his cronies chuckled.

"Please stop I'll do anything!" said Velvet.

"You'll do anything you say!" said Cardin with a grin.

"Yes just stop pulling my ears!" Velvet begged as she begins to cry.

"Well how about yo- Huh?" The bully was about to say his demand but stopped when his shoulder is being tapped. He turns around only to get punched on the face by Luffy.

"What the Dust is that for?!" Cardin yelled angrily.

"I did it because I want to." said Luffy.

"Wait a minute your that guy who knocked me out when we were doing combat practice!" said Cardin. "You sure did a number on my status around here and now I'm going to make you pay. You maybe stronger than me but I've been training for weeks for this moment but I guess I can beat you into a pulp right now!"

"Oh really is that so." said Luffy plainly.

"Don't you dare defy me!" yelled Cardin as charged at Luffy.

Luffy side stepped and punched him downwards making a crack in the ground. The rest of CRDL got scared and helped Cardin up.

"I won't forget this!" yelled Cardin running away with his team.

Velvet was trying to process what happened on but her thought was suddenly interrupted by Luffy.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

Velvet looks at Luffy but then cowers in fear.

"Hey it's alright I won't hurt you." said Luffy holding out his hand.

Velvet looks at him, she hesitated for a bit but she reached out for his hand.

"Do you have a name?" said Luffy.

"Velvet." she replied.

"Okay from now on I'm going to call you Velvy are you alright with that?" said Luffy.

"Sure." said Velvet as she was pulled up by Luffy.

"Do you know why they were doing that to you?" asked Luffy.

"They were making fun of me because of my ears." said Velvet.

"What those?" said Luffy pointing to her rabbit ears.

"Yes..." Velvet sighed sadly.

"To be honest their cool." said Luffy.

"Really you think so?" asked Velvet in surprise.

"Yeah I wish I have my own rabbit ears." said Luffy.

"( _Sniff)_ Thank you." said Velvet crying but with tears of joy this time.

"Hey you don't need to cry anymore." said Luffy.

"Oh okay." said Velvet. "What's your name?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy." said Luffy introducing himself.

"He-he that's a funny name. What does the D stand for?" asked Velvet.

"I don't know really. By the way can you help me I'm kind of lost." said Luffy.

"Sure!" Velvet replied happily.

* * *

Flashback end...

* * *

"That's an interesting story I'm glad everything turned out okay." said Sanji but in his mind he was biting on a handkerchief. 'Damn I'm so Jealous!'

"So anyway what are you guys doing out here?" asked Velvet.

"We're looking for our friend Blake she ran away." Luffy explained.

" _(Gasp)_ That's terrible! I do hope she's okay?" said Velvet.

"Can you help us?" asked Zoro.

"I think I saw her walking with a Faunus that has a monkey tail near the docks." said Velvet.

"Thanks Velvy!" said Luffy as he and his two crew members were about to leave only to be stopped by Velvet.

"Wait before you go can you smile for the camera?" said Velvet as she pulls out an old timey camera.

The trio were confused what she meant but did it anyway then there was a bright flash.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"So, Blake is your friend?" asked Penny.

"Yes, Penny." sighed Ruby.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?" asked Penny.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." said Ruby.

"But why?" said Penny trying to contemplate this.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby sighs again.

"Is she a man?" gasped Penny.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs again. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." said Penny.

"Me too..." said Ruby turning her gaze downward sadly.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

At the amidst of darkness at night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" said Sun holding green apples.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." said Blake.

"Cool. I stole you some food!" said Sun as he holds out one of the green apples in his arms

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" said Blake giving Sun a questioning look

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" said Sun defensively. Blake gave him an annoyed glare.

"Okay, too soon!" Sun apologized.

Then suddenly the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." said Blake.

"Is that them?" asked Sun.

"Yes... It's them." said Blake staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

Three figures then walked down the bullhead.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" said the one that looks like a bug.

"Who are those guys?" asked Sun.

"I don't know." said Blake unsure.

"You really didn't think the White Fang were behind it, did you?" said Sun.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." said Blake staring at the scene closing her eyes in despair until she hears another voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" gestured Roman walking down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." said Blake. She stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" said Sun alarmed.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" said Roman. As he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" He was immediately cut-off by Blake.

"Nobody move!" Blake threatened.

The White Fang soldiers and the three other figures ready and equipped their weapons in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." said Roman.

Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" demanded Blake.

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, until Wasp began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" said Wasp.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" said Roman smirking.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded. Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." said Roman looking up. Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Somewhere in the distance Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." said Ruby.

Back with Blake she was dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." taunted Roman interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" said Sun.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" said Roman.

A White Fang charged at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shock wave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. Blake ran to intervene but she was interrupted by a electrical slash which she dodges. She looks to see Wasp holding his daggers backwards.

"Where do you think your going." said Wasp.

Blake uses her semblance to dodge an incoming swing from Bludgeon but couldn't dodge a jab from Razor's hilt. She held her stomach in pain but she manages to block the slash from Razors blade. Bludgeon swung his club again hitting her in the sides. As she was hit she walked side ways only to get electrocuted by Wasp causing her to fall on the ground.

"Children who poke their noses to where they shouldn't have always get punished." said Bludgeon.

Wasp was getting ready to kill her but was stopped by a stretching leg.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!"

Wasp was sent flying in the air but he did a back flip and skidded on his feet once he landed.

"Blake are You Alright!" said Sanji helping her up.

"I'm fine thanks." said Blake.

"We would have gotten here sooner if a certain someone knew he was going!" Sanji yelled at Zoro at that last part.

"Shut up this city is like a maze." said Zoro.

"Blake go help Sun we'll take care of this." said Luffy.

Blake didn't hesitate as she continued her pursuit towards Roman.

"So this is the proclaimed pirate we were told to deal with." said Blugeon. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"How do you know my name?" asked Luffy.

"Lets just say ours superiors have been tracking you ever since you've set foot in this world." said Bludgeon.

"If you want something from my captain your going to have to speak with me first." said Zoro unsheathing his blades.

"Oh I don't think that would be necessary." said Bludgeon.

"Zoro you take care of the bird. Sanji you take the bug. I'll handle this one." ordered Luffy.

"You don't need to tell me that twice." said Sanji as he ran towards Wasp jumping in the air doing a front flip, he does a downwards kick. Wasp blocked that attack by crossing his arms, he feels the force of Sanji's kick.

 _'Damn what are his legs made of?'_ Wasp thought as he uncrossed his arms pushing Sanji back.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted attempting to kick Wasp in the neck. Wasp dodges the kick and creates electricity to transfer into his daggers.

"It looks like thing are about to get shocking." said Wasp.

Sanji just grunted in annoyance at the pun.

* * *

Zoro headed toward Razor and swings all three of his swords but Razor blocks them all. Razor pulls the trigger on his hilt causing the blade of his sword to glow red. Razor charges towards Zoro and they began series of sword clashing. Razor surprised Zoro when he swung his blade causing the red to fly off like a projectile. Zoro manages to dodge but the red slash created a fiery explosion behind him. Razor pulled the trigger again but this time his blade was blue, he made it fly again but Zoro dodges. The blue slash froze the ground. Zoro lands on his feet and stares at Razor.

* * *

Luffy and Bludgeon have been staring at each other. Bludgeon raises his club to point at Luffy signaling him to come at him. Luffy charges towards Bludgeon and shouts his signature move.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

As his arm stretches to punch his foe, Bludgeon swings his club to deflect his incoming fist. Luffy then stretches both of his arms back then hurls them forward.

"Bazooka!"

Bludgeon was able to block the incoming palms with his club but was sent back a couple feet. Bludgeon then swings at Luffy but misses when Luffy ducked. Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him hitting Bludgeon at close range.

"Rifle!"

Bludgeon was sent flying into a couple of crates, after a few moments the crates suddenly bursted. Bludgeon was standing but his weapon changed. The rings were opened and is emitting some sort of energy like aura.

Luffy stretches one arm back while running towards Bludgeon.

"Gomu Gomu no Bu- Gyah!"

Luffy was interrupted when Bludgeon swung his club and was sent flying really far. Luffy crashed down on the ground, as he gets up he openly asked himself.

"What was that? Even though I'm made of rubber that really hurt."

"To answer your question I have the ability to create shock waves they are able to penetrate through defenses such as Aura and disable Semblances temporarily, I never thought it would be the same for you Other Worlder. But there is a downside side to my ability, my shock waves are very unstable. I needed some way to control my semblance, thus I created this club, designed to absorb and store my shock waves. Of course my two colleagues has done the same thing for their Semblances as well." Bludgeon explained as the top part of the club that is emitting the energy like aura came off but was connected to a chain turning the club into a flail.

* * *

Sanji gives a side kick to Wasp's head only for Wasp to duck down and attempts to slash Sanji. Sanji barely dodges the attack giving him a scratch on his abdomen. He felt a little bit a electricity from the scratch, he tried his best not to scream.

"Heh I guess I should've added more power then." said Wasp as his arms start to create more electricity which are then channeled into his daggers.

Wasp then charges at such high speeds towards Sanji forcing him to block with his legs.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Sanji yelled in pain. His legs were slashed and electrified at the same time. He felt the surges of electricity going though his body."

"That's more like it." said Wasp.

'I felt the pain of electricity before when we were fighting that false god in Skypiea but this guys power is more stronger.' Sanji thought while breathing heavily.

Sanji then attempts to kick Wasp for about three times but Wasp dodged them all. He then does a round house kick after his third attempt to kick Wasp pushing him back.

Wasp surprises Sanji by lifting one of the cargo containers with his electricity and throws it at him. Sanji dodges the incoming cargo and sees Wasp lifting five more containers with his electricity.

* * *

Zoro was having a hard time keeping up with Razor and his projectiles. As another incoming slash was coming Zoro, he immediately jumped out of the way.

'If I were to block his ranged attacks I would be burnt or encased in ice. Unless...' Zoro thought as he dodged another attack.

"Nitoryu: Hirakuma Nigiri!" Zoro chanted while swinging his two of his swords from the left side creating two air projectiles.

Razor was surprised and has thrown his own projectile to block them creating an explosion. Zoro jumped through, prepared to slash Razor with all three of his swords but Razor managed to block them. They then began another series swords clashing with each other until Zoro kicked Razor making him skidd back a few feet.

* * *

Luffy ducked down in order to avoid Bludgeons flail. The chain kept on extending and retracting with each swing from Bludgeon. Luffy immediately moved forward towards his opponent but he got hit and was then sent flying again. Luffy then started to pump down on his legs creating steam from his body.

"Gear Second!"

With in an instant Luffy disappeared surprising Bludgeon. Bludgeon started to swing when ever Luffy reappeared. When Luffy appeared in front of Bludgeon he shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no... Jet Pistol!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey Readers it's been about a month since I posted the last chapter, so sorry for the delay. I was having a lot of writers block during the making of this chapter, it's really hard to write fight scenes. So I will have to split this chapter into two parts. What did you think of the three new Villains I've added to the story and how they know about Luffy which will be explained in the future. Also a One Piece/RWBY crossover is not complete without a Velvet even though it doesn't need to but I just want to find a way to incorporate her into the story.

Before I answer some Questions and Comments I will not Include the Question itself. Instead I will put the Answer instead, if you want to see the question itself, make sure to go the review section to find it.

 **Chapter 10**

 **:** Well it just popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of the idea

 **Chapter 11**

 **gamelover41592:** Thank You.

 **thewhitedragon1993:** I could do that in future chapters. Unless if your talking about making another story for me to write about it then no thank you.

 **brave kid:** No I'm not going to let Luffy recruit the RWBY characters into his crew even though he does that anyway. As for your other question, it depends where this story will go in the future.

 **PersonaQeminod1:** Not in this chapter but maybe in the future.

 **Game2002:** I'm alright thanks for the concern.

 **Cyber Orteck:** Yeah me too but this was before the time skip and after Thriller Bark.

 **Matt:** Actually no the statue was already there in the show but I do know what you are talking about.

 **Sir zero245:** Yes it would.

 **Mercwiththemouth:** Yeah it was interesting.

 **:** I think so to even though I already made an Omake about it.

 **squeegywing:** Yes

 **Galvatron:** I've never thought of that but thank you.

 **gundam 09:** By the Power invested in me your Wish is Granted!

 **Vipper73:** Thank you and hopefully it will be awesome.

If you have any questions or comments I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no... Jet Pistol!"

Luffy punched Bludgeon in the gut at a really high speed, making him fly and create a dent on a cargo container. Bludgeon wearily gets up as Luffy appear right in front of him again. Luffy does the same move but Bludgeon somehow managed to dodge his high speed attack.

Bludgeon swings his flail but misses because of Luffy's increased speed. Luffy then stretches his right leg high in the air and brings it down on Bludgeon.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Ono!"

Bludgeon blocked it by using his Semblance and was pushed down creating a small crater. Bludgeon then swings his flail repeatedly but Luffy kept on dodging with no effort. As Luffy gotten closer, Bludgeon used a different tactic by smashing the ground creating a huge shock wave barrier that surrounds him. Luffy unfortunately got caught in it and was blown away by the destructive attack.

"Damn I have to avoid getting close now." Luffy said to himself while panting.

"How long are you going to keep this form up Straw Hat. I'm impressed that you've surprised me with that trick up your sleeve but that still won't beat me." said Bludgeon as he then propelled himself close to Luffy with a shock wave surprising him. He swung swiftly hitting Luffy with his club sending him back a couple meters.

Luffy then gets up to use his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly creating a rapid barrier of punches.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling!"

Bludgeon created a shock wave barrier in order to block the attack.

"Jet Muchi!" shouted Luffy as he stretches his leg in a wide arc but that was no use because Bludgeon kept his shock wave barrier up.

Luffy then starts to feel a bit tired.

'I'm running out of time I need to finish this now!' Luffy thought. Luffy then dashes towards Bludgeon even though he already knows he can't get close but starts to stretch his arm back.

"You're getting desperate aren't you now. That must mean your time for that speed boost is almost up." said Bludgeon as he then puts another shock wave barrier.

'If only I can get past that barrier of his.' Luffy thought while running.

 _'But you can.'_ said a Voice inside his head. Time then slows down all of a sudden.

 _'All you need to do is to believe. Now concentrate, focus all of your ambitions into that fist of yours, and strike through your opponent's defense.'_ The Voice instructed as time began going to normal. Luffy closes his eyes and did what the voice said, he can feel the power rushing to his fist as it began to grow.

Luffy opened his eyes and yelled.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"

His punch somehow penetrated the barrier and hit Bludgeon.

'Impossible.' Bludgeon thought as he was sent flying.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Roman growled in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, then suddenly Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" she said.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, while Roman was barely deflecting the attacks he lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with Blake, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby appearing on the rooftop overlooking them with Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" said Roman.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked while approaching Ruby.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby warned.

Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away.

"AAAAAH!" Ruby yelled as she was sent a couple meters back.

Roman gives off a 'professional-level' evil laugh at his attack on the young reaper. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives an angry glare, walking forward.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" said Ruby as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" said Penny

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple White Fang soldiers off their feet.

"Whoa!" said Sun in amazement as he then runs off for safety

Three Bullheads come from the skies and opened fire on the Ginger head girl, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" said Ruby in awe

Roman turned to run to the last available transport while calling out to the three people he was working with.

"Shows over Boys! Unless you want to become medium rare then I suggest leaving."

"Awww but it was getting to the good part." whined Wasp as he dropped the cargo containers he was holding in the air with his semblance and starts to run.

"Hey wait a minute we aren't even finished yet!" yelled Sanji irritated in a comedic way.

"You snooze you lose Swirly Face!" insulted Wasp.

Razor sheathed his blade and gives Zoro one final glance before doing the same thing.

"We'll meet again Straw Hat but the next time we meet I'll promise to make it a living hell for you." said Bludgeon using his semblance to hop on the bullhead.

Penny's green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." said Roman as he closes the doors and the remaining Bullhead flies away from the docks.

* * *

Later...

* * *

A handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny, Luffy, and Zoro are sitting on boxes in silence while Sanji lights a cigarette. Then Weiss and Yang walks towards them.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." said Ruby trying to explain the situation but was ignored by Weiss as she walked towards Blake.

Blake calmly looks down in shame and says.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

Weiss interrupts her by raising a hand.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Ruby, Yang, Sun, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji looked a bit worried.

"I don't care."

Everyone was surprised at her answer.

"You don't care?" said Blake.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss stops herself from saying the wrong word and then continues.

"Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby, Yang, and the Pirate trio who smiling at her.

"Of course." She said while wiping a tear.

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams excitedly.

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" said Ruby waving her arms rapidly.

As the Eight gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" said Ruby while looking around for her friend.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." said the Driver.

"I know, sir." said Penny lowering her head sadly.

"Penny, your time will come..." The Driver continued as they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Roman was walking inside of a huge warehouse that is filled with shadows, he then puts down a box with who knows what before sighing.

"How very disappointing, Roman." said a Voice

This surprises him suddenly as he then turns around.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." said Roman nervously while Cinder walks up towards him.

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder continued.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman justified.

Cinder just chuckled.

"And you will continue to do so... But I also have something to say to those three as well." She said turning to Bludgeon, Wasp, and Razor.

"Oh Come On we were busily figh-" Wasp was stopped when Bludgeon raised his hand.

"I understand if you're disappointed in us as well. We'll leave immediately." He said.

"Why would I be disappointed. Not when I know about your goal." said Cinder. This shocked the three even though their faces were covered, their slight movements gave it away.

"Surprised?" said Cinder as she then starts walking towards them.

"You're probably wondering why or how I know this; it is simply because I got a call from your superiors. They've told me all about their organization, history, and their plans for Remnant." Cinder stopped right in front of Bludgeon.

"Although it was a little information they were kind enough to tell me about this Straw Hatted boy who holds a power far greater then Aura within him... When I first met you three I thought you were mercenaries for hire looking for whatever's in Vale, now I know why you wanted to work with me."

"What did they give you in exchange?" asked Bludgeon. Cinder just grinned maliciously.

"Their cooperation to help me with my ambitions." She said while lighting a flame with her hand revealing Emerald and Mercury from their shadows.

* * *

Luffy was in a dark place again but he knew this feeling already.

"Were you the one that helped me in that fight?" asked Luffy as a bright light appears.

"Yes." said the White Cloaked Feminine Figure.

"Thanks. But what was that?"

"That my friend is for anther time what I gave you was a hint." said the Figure.

"Why can't you tell me now?" demanded Luffy.

"I have my reasons and one of them is that you're not ready. But I did not call you here to discuss about that topic. Have you encountered anyone clothed in dark amour?" The Figure asks.

"I think I did." Luffy answered.

"It's just as I have feared, it's only a matter of time that they would get a hold of you." said The Figure worriedly.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"I can't answer that right now either." The Figure answered.

"Oh Come On! Can't you at least tell me Something!" said Luffy irritated.

"Very well." said The Figure as she began to explain.

"More of your allies may appear in the future as well as challenges but be warned Monkey D. Luffy as those challenges will prove to be more difficult after you finish one after another."

The Figure starts to glow.

"I'm afraid that is all I can tell you, I must go now."

"Before you go this has been bothering me when I've met you the first time. Who are you anyway?" Luffy asks.

"My name is Summer. Summer Rose." said the Figure as everything turns white.

* * *

Luffy awoke on his hammock stretching and yawning. The four girls of team RWBY decided to build a triple hammock bunk ever since Zoro and Sanji moved in. The bunk itself was just two poles with support holding three hammocks. It was also located in front of Ruby and Weiss's make shift bunk beds. But anyway Luffy hopped right down and did a couple of stretches until he smelled a familiar scent of a certain chefs cooking. He immediately started running towards the source of the smell.

Sanji was humming while cooking for the first time in days. Ever since he and Zoro arrived in this world he couldn't find the proper tools to cook, but thankfully Ren was kind enough to let him use his portable kitchen that he somehow have. Right now teams RWBY and JNPR are eager to try out his meal and to celebrate the reunion with Blake. He is working especially hard right now to make the perfect meal well mostly for the girls.

"Oh my Gosh that smells so good I can hardly wait..." said Ruby drooling.

"Me too..." said Jaune also drooling.

"Would you two wipe that drool off of your face, it's so unsanitary." Weiss berated.

"Come on Weiss all that fighting last night sure worked up an appetite it's only natural that they're hungry." said Yang

"But he wasn't with us last night." said Weiss reffering to Jaune.

"I had a lot of training with Pyrrha last night..." said Jaune while still drooling.

Sanji then came holding a round serving tray and setting it on the table. The two teams just marveled at the sustenance that were placed before them. Bacon, Pancakes you name it and it was enough to get all them drooling excluding Zoro.

Then suddenly Luffy busts through team JNPR's door and shouted.

"FOOOOOD!"

"It's about time he showed up." said Sanji.

Luffy finds an empty spot which he immediately sits at.

"What took you so long Luffy? We were about to eat without you." said Zoro.

"I just had this weird dream." said Luffy.

"What was it about?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing really. Now what are we waiting for let's eat!"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Now I know what you're all thinking. "Why weren't there anymore fight scenes I thought we were going to see Zoro and Sanji fight more?" Yes I know that and the reason is that I don't know what moves to use for Zoro and Sanji. So I am deeply sorry that you were expecting some more fights with Zoro and Sanji this chapter but I just don't know how to do it.

You all are also probably thinking. "Since when did Luffy meet Summer." Let me give you a hint, it's in chapter 5, I thought you would know that by now. Maybe some of you did but maybe not all of you guys.

I will also apologize if this chapter was short.

Now to answer some Questions and Comments.

 **Chapter 12**

 **gamelover41592:** Your welcome although I've already put in Gear Second in chapter 8.

 **PersonaQeminod1:** Maybe not today but some day.

 **brave kid:** Thanks

 **Lightningblade49:** Sorry if the fighting was cut short but yes more crew members are coming.

 **Cyber Orteck:** Oh silly me he did. Also sorry if he didn't kick Wasp's behind maybe in future chapters.

 **Bladerunner43:** Same here

 **Mercwiththemouth:** Thank You

 **Guest:** Well I'm glad it met up to your expectations.

 **DownhillPop:** Thanks for the suggestion.

So anyway if you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Oobleck's classroom

* * *

Bartholomew Oobleck one of the many teachers at Beacon academy. He is quite known for his ridicules hyperactive love of coffee, tea, or any other kind of stimulant. He is also known for speaking rapidly and becoming a blur whenever he needs to get to place to place. His profession specializes in history and analyzing any unknown events that had occurred either previously or recently, hence making him a history teacher. Speaking of Recently, a couple of months back a young gentleman wearing a straw hat attended his classroom. The headmaster informed him about this young man being from another world.

At first he found the idea preposterous, but when the headmaster sent him the videos of his combat skills he became very intrigued. No one in history has ever before produce a semblance that can manipulate their own body. The headmaster also sent the information he had about the young man's home world telling about powers that came from fruits of Devils, an ocean that requires you to use a device called a Log Pose, and Pirates sailing into treacherous waters. Why he was surprised that the boy himself was a pirate captain and has a low IQ.

When the young man attended his lectures, he either snoozed or made comments about his speech patterns, heck he even give him the nickname "Speedy". The Doctor had to constantly remind him to pay attention in class. But the boy wasn't all that bad when he came to him at the end of class telling him that he reminded him of someone he knew from his crew. The young man described (sort of) a 28 year old woman that shares the same interests in history.

After that was done the history teacher was called to Ozpin's office to investigate something. It was some sort of communication device attached to a living snail. He has seen many weird things in his life but this... this was interesting. Apparently it's what they used to communicate in the young man's world with technologies that isn't that advance yet (also this Snail belonged to the straw hatted young man). For months he had been studying how this strange snail worked.

Normally he would have done this within mere hours but he had classes to teach. What he had found out so far that it can function like a walkie talkie and give off radio signals. Another reason why he took so long was that he couldn't find a way to test his theory. Surely he can just buy an old radio from an antique shop but do you have any Idea How Hard it is to Find One in this Modern Day and Age.

"THAT'S IT!" Pro... Doctor Oobleck yelled furiously.

"For Months I've Tried To Learn How This Thing Worked! _Which I did._ For Months I've Tried To Test My Theory! And For Months I've Used Various Methods! _And finding an old radio._ I might need to report to Ozpin that I cannot do this any longer, it was a complete waste of time. I'm an Archaeologist not a Technologist! If only I knew how this darn thing worked!"

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera!**

The Archaeologist suddenly turned his attention towards the snail.

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera!** **Bera Bera Bera Bera!**

That said Archaeologist then walked to the snail in a blur and picked it up pressing the button.

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera! Kotcha!**

"Yes? This is Oobleck speaking..."

"LUFFY IS THAT YOU?!" said a voice from the other side. What surprised Oobleck is that the snail came and was talking while emitting emotion. Also it was crying out tears?

"Interesting." said the Doctor.

"INTERESTING?! WHO IS THIS?! YOUR NOT LUFFY!" said the voice in distress.

"No but I am a friend of his." Oobleck responded plainly.

"WELL WHOEVER YOU ARE CAN YOU PLEASE SEND HELP! ME AND MY FRIEND ARE BEING CHASED BY SOME SORT OF BLACK MONSTERS!"

"Alright just stay calm and please tell me who you are and describe the location that you are in."

"DO YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU?! WHAT IF YOU'RE LEADING ME INTO A TRAP?!"

"Well technically you did ask me to send help earlier and you don't seem to have much of a choice either."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! MY NAME IS USOPP AND I'M CURRENTLY IN SOMEPLACE THAT HAS LOT'S OF RED!"

"Thank you for the cooperation Mr. Usopp I'll be sure to send help soon."

"SOON! WAIT HOLD ON A SE-" **Kotcha!**

Oobleck pushed the button again to make the snail turn off.

"Hmm... I'm going to need to tell this to Mr. Luffy. But first I need to finish my report about that snail."

* * *

Meanwhile in team RWBY's Dorm

* * *

"Hey Ruby is there anything good to do?" asked Luffy.

It had been about a week since they've stopped the White Fang heist at the docks. Everything had been peaceful except it was boredom for our Pirate Captain. Sure he can just play video games or watch cat videos on his scroll but it wasn't anything new.

"Well... Think you can help me with some maintenance on Crescent Rose." Ruby responded.

"But it looks just fine though." said Luffy.

"I need to do this once a week to make sure that I don't have any problems whenever I use my baby." Ruby explains as she then starts to hug her weapon.

Luffy just sighed. Weiss went to Vale resupplying her own Dust reserves. Yang also went to Vale to check on something of hers called a "Motorcycle". Blake is in here reading her book while Sanji is bringing her tea for some reason. And Zoro was just taking his usual nap at the entrance of the dorm. Everything just seems boring in the Pirate Captain's view.

"Here you go my Black Haired Beauty." said Sanji gentlemanly as he was serving Blake a cup of tea.

"Thanks Sanji your tea is one of the best things I've ever had." credited Blake.

"Anything for any of you girls~" Sanji embraced.

"Hey Sanji are your legs feeling any better?" asked Ruby.

The chef looks down at his legs and sighs. Ever since that fight with Wasp he had to bandage them up in order to recover. It was a miracle that he can still walk but he can still feel the sting from that guy's electric daggers.

"Don't worry Ruby the doctor said that these wounds are only minor. No injury like that is not going to stop me." He said reassuring the red caped girl.

"That's good to know, if only you guys have Aura like we do." said Ruby.

"I've heard that Aura has healing properties. Maybe if I can get mine unlocked then I'll be able to recover quickly." Sanji suggested.

"Well... We've tried to that with Luffy but it didn't work."

* * *

A few months ago...

* * *

"Hey I just came up with a Idea!" said Luffy. Teams RWBY and JNPR has just exited the Amphitheater after Luffy's first sparring match with team CRDL and decided to go to the mess hall to celebrate until they've turned their attention to the Pirate Captain's sudden outburst.

"What is it Luffy?" asked Ruby.

"What if I get my own Ora so I can like have my own force field. That would be so cool!" said Luffy explaining his own reason.

"Are you sure that would work. After all you came from another world." said Ren.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to try right." said Luffy.

"I doubt that you can get an Aura." said Weiss.

"Well it takes a lot of training and willpower for an individual to activate Aura. Although that can take years before they can unlock it." explained Pyrrha.

"Aw man... That's a long time though..." Luffy said in disappointment.

"But there is another and much faster way to do it." Pyrrha continued.

"REALLY HOW?!" asked Luffy excitedly.

"Calm down Luffy there's no need to get over excited." said Pyrrha

"Yeah if you were any louder you would make the entire school go deaf." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Now as I was saying, another way for an individual to activate Aura is to simply have One's Aura be used to unlock the Aura of someone else." Pyrrha concluded.

"Hah?" said Luffy confused.

"What she means is that she can unlock it for you." said Blake.

"Oh! Really! Then what do I need to do?" said Luffy.

"Just close your eyes." Pyrrha instructed.

"And no peaking." she said grinning. Everyone (except Weiss) giggled as they see Luffy closing his only opened eye.

Pyrrha then walked up to Luffy and put her hand on his shoulder, she then started glow a shade of red. After a few moments she let go of Luffy's shoulder and stepped back. The Pirate Captain opens his eyes, inspects his own body and gave a confused look.

"Huh I don't feel any different." said Luffy.

"Hmm that's strange it should have worked let me try it again." said Pyrrha as she started to repeat the process.

"I can't seem to unlock your Aura, it's like something's blocking me." said Pyrrha while in the process.

"What that's just Impossible." said Weiss skeptically.

"Here let me try." said Ruby taking the Spartan's place, glowing a shade of red as well.

"Hey you're right something is blocking us."

"Maybe you should try a little harder." suggested Luffy.

"Okay but I'm not sure if it's going to work." said Ruby as she then starts to glow brighter but nothing is still happening. She then starts to glow more and more while grunting.

"Oooooo... Shiny!" said Nora.

"Ruby you need to stop, otherwise you're going to exhaust all of your Aura." Weiss advised.

"Hold on... I think... I almost... Got it..." said Ruby as she was struggling. Suddenly she collapses on the ground breathing heavily.

Yang rushes towards her sister to help her up.

"Hey Rubes! Are you alright!" Yang said worriedly.

"I'm fine... I... just... feel... tired..." said Ruby before passing out

"I told her and look what happened. I wish that she would just think of the consequences before she does something like that again." said Weiss irritated.

"Huh I guess it didn't work. Now I'll never have Ora." said Luffy disappointingly.

"Can you at least try to be a little bit more caring." Weiss exclaimed.

"Is Ruby going to be okay?" asked Jaune worried for his friend.

"Relax she'll be fine she's just asleep that's all. Besides she looks cute when she's like this." reassured Yang picking up Ruby and giving her a piggyback ride.

"But I'll take her to the infirmary just in case. You guy's go on ahead." The Blonde then walked away with the unconscious Young Reaper who was now muttering about milk and cookies in her slumber leaving team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY to ponder.

"At least we know that one thing is certain." said Blake.

"That we can go get pancakes from the Mess Hall!" chirped Nora causing everyone to face palm in their heads.

"Nora that's not what we're talking about." said Ren.

"Oh silly Ren I was just joking, but seriously though can we get pancakes after this?" The hammer wielding girl asked with the look of hunger in her eyes.

"Moving back to topic... We now know that where ever Luffy came from, I'm guessing they can't produce or activate their Aura no matter what." Pyrrha explains.

"So... Are we still getting those pancakes?" asked Luffy while his stomach is growling. "Although I prefer meat instead."

Everybody just sighed except Nora.

* * *

Present...

* * *

"And that's what pretty much what happened. After I woke up Yang explained to me what happened. Sort of."

"At least you were alright, if anything bad were to happen to any of you girls I would never forgive myself." said Sanji after hearing the Young Reaper's story.

Suddenly team RWBY's dorm bursted opened, slamming Zoro who was unfortunate to be crushed in the process.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I must speak with Mr. Luffy immediately!" Oobleck said rapidly.

Everybody had a surprised look in their eyes as they were not expecting a speedster of a history teacher to dash through their door uninvited.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sanji demanded as he went into a defensive position.

"Now now there is no need for violence I'm just here to speak with Mr. Luffy that's all." said Oobleck.

"Oy! You didn't answer my question!" exclaimed Sanji.

The Doctor ignored the Chef's demand as he then dashed towards Luffy in a blur.

"Hey Speedy how's it going." The Pirate Captain said bubbly.

"Nothing much, but I am here to inform you that I have received a transmission from one of two members in your crew who are currently located in the Forever Fall." The Doctor informed.

"Eh! Really!" said Luffy shocked.

"Huh? Crew members? Is it Nami-swan!" rambled Sanji.

"Are we really going to have more team members this is going to be exciting!" babbled Ruby after finishing maintenance on Crescent Rose.

"It looks like our room is about to get even more cramped." Blake said to herself not liking the idea of adding two more people to their dorm considering how small it is. Honestly why couldn't Ozpin give Luffy and his friends their own room to stay in.

"What's going on Speedy? What do you mean by my Crew members?" said Luffy.

"I'll explain to you once you get on the Bullhead! I have already reported to Ozpin about this and booked you a flight along with your teammates at the docking bays!"

"Huh?!"

"Just come on, now chop chop time's wasting! The rest of you come along too!" said Oobleck as he exits team RWBY's dorm dragging the Pirate Captain along with him.

Suddenly the door that was slammed onto Zoro earlier got sliced into four pieces revealing the swordsman himself and boy was he pissed.

"Alright which one of you bastards did this!" growled Zoro with his sword his mouth.

"I would like to know as well. But right now Nami~swan needs me!" said Sanji running out the door.

"Blake I can't wait to meet more of Luffy's friends. I wonder what they're like." said Ruby as she does the same thing.

" _(Sigh)_ I guess I should go to." said Blake doing the same thing as well.

"I don't know what's going on but someones going to pay for interrupting my nap." said Zoro also doing the same thing.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forever Fall...

* * *

'Damn whoever that was better send in help soon, otherwise me and Chopper are going to die!' thought Usopp hiding behind a tree with red leaves. Today had been a horrible day in the Sniper's perspective, the last thing he remembered was when his idiot of a captain jumped into that glowing pond which he warned about with his that-pond-is-way-to-suspicious-and-I-might-die disease, and then he ended up in this red forest with Chopper.

At first both Usopp and Chopper panicked because they don't know where they are, running into circles but then soon come to their senses because it was pointless. They then started to contemplate on possibilities on how they've got to this place; it was either that they were sent here by mysterious demons that came from the underworld or a bloodthirsty alien that would only seek prey that is worthy enough for it's hunt. They chose neither because those ideas were so scary that the Sniper almost wet himself just thinking about it.

Just then they had heard rustling coming from one of the red bushes although they did not expect was a dark werewolf to jump out of the shrubbery and boy did they scream. Both the Sniper and the Reindeer Doctor started running as far away as possible but the werewolf was chasing them and it brought it's friends. Soon they've started to multiply making it more difficult for the duo to escape.

Usopp just started to fire back at them with his sling shot hitting only a few. Chopper then thought of an idea suggested to the Sniper to call for help using his snail transponder to see if anyone from their crew will save them. Usopp willingly agreed with Chopper and started digging through his bag. Unfortunately before he could've done that a white giant bug that looks like a kabuto beetle came out of know where crashing into the ground separating the two Pirates.

Usopp had to do this quick so he dialed in the very first person he can think of, his very loyal yet idiotic captain Luffy. As soon as he did another person answered his distressed signal. Usopp became worried that his captain somehow got in trouble and he was captured by someone, but then again he always gets into trouble. Anyways the Sniper interrogated the stranger on the other side of the snail transponder and by interrogate I mean yell at it until this person offered him assistance.

At first Usopp was skeptical, but then again he was always paranoid, he had no other choice but to accept for his and Chopper's survival. Conveniently he managed to get away from the werewolves and hid behind the red tree.

'At least I'm safe here..." the Sniper thought, that is until he turned his head to the left and sees a black bear with a skull really close to him staring with it's hungry red eyes. Usopp paled to a shade of purple and screamed.

 **"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEGH!"**

A bunch of small Nevermore's fly away.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

I am back people after about two months I finally posted a new chapter for this story. If you haven't seen the update chapter I've posted in the Pirate of Remnant Omake and Specials go check it out and the reason why I've posted it there is because I don't want to disappoint you guys if I were to post an update here, plus it'll just mess up the story.

And I just want to point out that I also made this chapter so I can purposely explain about the Aura for this story. Basically if you try to unlock Aura for a Devil Fruit user the Fruit would block the Aura since it's already part of the Devil Fruit users soul but that does not mean non Devil Fruit users like Zoro or Sanji cannot have Aura, that's what teams RWBY and JNPR just assume. The same Logic applies to Haki even though it's the manifestation of will, it'll just overpower the Aura taking over the body.

Sorry if you wan't Aura combined with Haki but that would be too overpowered.

 **Questions & Comments**

 **gamelover41592:** Thanks

 **brave kid:** Thank you too

 **Coral the Leviathan:** They will and yes I kind of see the girls hugging Chopper while Sanji is jealous in the background.

 **TheMAO17:** Don't worry about it I'm certain they'll get their own dorm soon.

 **PersonaQeminod1:** Yep

 **Lightningblade49:** Yes very curious indeed.

 **BladeRunner43:** Well I could... but I didn't felt like it.

 **2DollarzGet:** Thank you as well

 **PillsburyDB11:** Also thank you

 **Wolf j:** Nah Doflamingo is just too powerful besides this Luffy is before the time skip. Plus I just don't see him working with the White Fang he would rather control them like puppets and make them kill each other literally. Also if you reply to this by mentioning Cinder he would easily manipulate her by flick from his finger.

 **Macho god:** I'm not interested sorry.

 **Blue tiger:** Maybe and just because he is a Zoan devil fruit user doesn't mean he is automatically a Faunus so he will not join the White Fang as he would rather kill them with his dark justice.

If you have any questions or comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. ^_^

Usopp: WON'T SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Quiet your ruining the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

"So that's what it was about. Why didn't you say so earlier Speedy." said Luffy boarding the Bullhead.

"If I did then your friend Usopp might perish before we can reach him." Oobleck babbled.

"Dammit why does it have to be that Long Nose instead of Nami~swan!" Sanji muttered disappointingly.

"Oy oy can you at least try to care more." Zoro chided, waving his hand.

"So what are we waiting for. Shouldn't we be going now." said Ruby.

"Good point Mrs. Rose!" agreed Oobleck as he then turns his attention back to the Pirate Captain. "Now I would love to stay and chat a bit more, but you need to rescue your friend otherwise he'll be turned into pieces by a Beowolf. So goodluck!"

The Hyperactive Doctor then speeds away leaving the three Straw hats along with Ruby and Blake at the Bullhead.

"Hey Sanji after this can you cook me some meat." said Luffy with a look in his eyes that says he's clearly hungry.

"You're seriously thinking about food at a time like this?" Blake questions, raising a brow.

Suddenly the intercom turns on and a familier voice starts announcing himself.

 _"Hello... Ladies and Gentlemen this is the Captain speaking. Thank you for flying Tucker airlines and I hope you enjoy our trip to the Forever Falls!"_

"Who the hell is this Dimwit?" said Sanji.

 _"Hey! I'm not a Dimwit! I take that as an offense right there Swirly Brow!"_

"The Hell Did You Just Call Me!" yelled Sanji suddenly irritated.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Ruby.

 _"Oh yeah I remember you! You're that Chick who came to the movie theater with her friends. If you want, my offer is still ope- Hey what are you-"_

 _"Oh give me that! Sorry about that, my friend here is an idiot sometimes."_ said another Voice taking control of the intercom. _"Anyways let's just get you guys to wherever you're suppose to be."_

"Sounds reasonable." said Zoro.

 _"Alright let's just get this thing moving already."_ The figure finishes as the Bullhead finally takes lift off.

 _"I'm Tucker by the way."_

 _"Oh will you just Shut Up Already!"_

 _"Don't mind Church, he's an #%$hole."_

"Whoa Language!" said Ruby.

 _"God dammit Tucker."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forever Fall...

* * *

"Usopp... Hammer!"

 _BONK!_

The Long nosed Sniper was breathing heavily after fighting with that Bear Monster. Normally he could've ran away but he didn't want to repeat the process of being chased again. The fight itself pretty much lasted about ten minutes when the bear gave him a scare _(no pun intended)._ Usopp pretty much had to use his lead stars, a few of the explosive ones, a Tabasco, and of course a lot of pounding from his tiny hammer with the occasional rubber band. Somehow his hammer was still in condition, though he didn't question it.

"And that's... What you... get for... messing with the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp said triumphantly while pointing at the unconscious bear monster. "Whew... that was hard, but then again I've faced more than this."

True the Long nosed Sniper had faced many challenges before ranging from Kuro in Syrup Village all the way to the Zombies in Thrillerbark so it wasn't much of a surprise when he defeated the Bear, heck it was a surprise that he was not surprised. Anyway he needed to figure out where Chopper went before they got attacked by the giant beetle. But before he can think furthermore his Snail Transponder began to ring.

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera!**

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera!**

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera!**

 **Bera Bera Bera Bera! Kotcha!**

"Hello who's this?" Usopp asked.

 **"Oy Usopp!"** greeted a familiar voice along with a familiar grin on the Snail.

"Luffy! Is that you!" the Long nosed Sniper yelled in surprise. He then began to cry a little. "Oh Thank Goodness!"

 **"Eh? Why are you crying?"** Luffy asked while the Snail gave a confused expression.

"That's not important right now! Me and Chopper are in danger and we're in need of help!"

 **"Oh Chopper's here too."** The Pirate Captain said plainly.

"Can't You Be A Little More Serious!" Usopp chided irritably. "Anyway where are you right now?"

 **"We're heading your way."**

"Whoa that's fast... Hey what do you mean by we?" suddenly the Snail changes to another familiar look but this time it was more serious.

 **"Yo Usopp."** Zoro greeted.

"Zoro your here too!" Usopp said in surprise. "Then does that mean everyone else is there too?!"

 **"Unfortunately no, you and Chopper seem to be the most recent."** Sanji informed while the Snail changes expression again with a curling eyebrow.

"Oh really."

 **"Hey can I see that?!"** asked a girl as the Snail changes to an unfamiliar excited look

 **"Oy wait a minute let me finish."** said Sanji while the Snail switched to his nervous expression.

 **"Pretty please..."** the girl asked with the begging tone as the Snail switches to a very cute puppy eyed face that almost gave Usopp a heart attack.

 **"Oh okay fine..."** Sanji sighed.

 **"Yay!"** the girl cheered. **"Ahem... Is this thing on?"**

"Of course it is." said Usopp while sweat dropping.

 **"Oh okay then. My name is Ruby, it's nice to meet you Usopp."** The girl now known as Ruby introduced herself.

"So how did you know Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji?" Usopp asks.

 **"It's a very long story."** said Ruby. **"So where are you right now in the Forever Fall?"**

"The Forever... What?"

 **"The red forest you're in."**

"I'll let you know when you get here."

 **"Oh okay just be on the look out for the Bullhead then."**

"A what now..."

 **Kotcha!**

Unfortunately before the Sniper can continue she hanged up on him.

"Well this is just great. I finally get a call from my Captain but it ended with that Ruby girl hanging up with me."

Unbeknownst to Usopp the Bear he knocked out earlier started to wake up.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for being late and the short chapter I don't have much to say but Chopper will make an appearance in the next chapter. Also if you're wondering about the two blues you saw in this chapter I'll explain that sooner or later.

 **Questions & Comments**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Blue tiger:** Probably not

 **Chapter 14**

 **Coral the Leviathan:** Don't worry they'll think he's cute

 **Shadow Joestar:** yep

 **Game2002:** I guess so but nevertheless I've planned this from the start

 **gamelover41592:** me too

 **moonjumper4:** your welcome

 **MaxHD2490:** Don't worry about them they'll appear soon.

 **Wolf j:** ok

 **Macho god:** You're right and don't worry I have the enemies covered

 **darkstarraven666:** no

 **Blue tiger:** Probably not

If you have any questions or comments I might answer next chapter. ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"Wow everything is so red around here!" Luffy said in amazement walking through the forest of red.

"It's just as beautiful the last time we came here! Right Blake!" Ruby said also amazed.

After landing on a cliff side in the Forever Fall several minutes ago Ruby, Blake, along with the three Straw hats made their way down the overhang and into the red overgrowth of trees with Luffy and Ruby in the front while the rest of them were walking right behind.

"You two been here before?" asked Zoro.

"It was when we went to collect the sap in these trees with our entire class." Blake explained.

"So what are the sap in these trees used for?" Sanji inquires while smoking his cigarette.

"It can be used in a variety of ways ranging from food all the way to using it as perfume." Blake answered. "But do be careful though if you're trying to collect it, animals and the Grimm around here are attracted to it's sweetness."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to ask Usopp for a jar or two when we find him then." Sanji thought out loud, rubbing his chin.

"How big is this forest anyway? It feels like we're not getting any where." Zoro grumbled.

"What's the matter. To tired already." Sanji mocked.

"No, It's just that we might not be able to find them if we can keep walking like this, we don't even know what part of the forest we are in." Zoro pointed out.

"That's not entirely true, Professor Oobleck pointed out that he managed to locate their signal on their Snail Transponder so we should be fine." reassured Blake as she hides a slight smile at the Swordsman's forgetfulness.

"And I thought your sense of directions was bad!" Sanji teased, while laughing his #%$ off.

"Shut up Curly Brow, I couldn't understand a single word that Professor was blabbering out." Zoro growled in annoyance, with a tick mark popping out on his forehead like a vein.

"Huh! What did you call me damn Marimo!" the Chef insulted after getting irritated by the nickname the Swordsman had given him.

"Ero-Cook!"

"Moss head!"

"Dartboard Bow!"

"#$%^ # Swordsman!"

"Dumb$ # Cook!"

"$# !# Marimo!"

"Prince of Dumb#$ Kingdom!"

"Guy's Enough! You both are going to attract the Grimm if you two keep on bickering!" Blake shouted ceasing their antics. She then suggested. "Look how about we just split up to cover more ground alright."

Zoro and Sanji gave each other an irritated stare before finally agreeing, and soon they split up into two groups. One group comprised of the young Reaper, and the Faunus. While the other consisted of the Pirate Captain, the Swordsman and the Cook... Somehow?

* * *

"Um... Blake how is this suppose to make things better?" Ruby questions the Faunus while raising her brow, walking in a direction separate from the pirate trio. The young Reaper is well aware of Zoro and Sanji's relationship and interactions with each other.

"It's not, as far as I can tell Luffy is the one keeping them together." Blake responded. "I'm pretty sure that they can fend against the creatures of Grimm very well."

"Oh... Okay."

* * *

"Tch, I can't believe she tricked us!" Zoro said angrily. "She put us in the same group! Why did I even agree to this idea!"

"Don't disrespect a Lady's decision, if she thinks this is good idea then I support her choice." Sanji chided chivalry. "Even if I have to be with you two morons."

"You really are an idiot aren't you." Zoro insulted.

"Huh what was that Marimo!"

And soon the battle of insults starts anew while our favorite Pirate Captain seems to be doing something on his own. While wandering around, Luffy spotted something small and white, resembling a Kabuto Beetle.

"Wow so cool!" Luffy said in amazement, picking up the little bug. He then shouted to his crew mates. "Hey Guys! Look at what I found!"

Zoro and Sanji stopped what they were doing and looked to see what was up with their captain.

"What do you want, ya Idiot Captain! Can't you see that we're busy!" Sanji exclaimed.

"It's a Kabuto!" the Pirate Captain replied with a toothy grin.

"Yeah... What about it." said Zoro.

"It's White."

"We can clearly see that Luffy." Sanji said with a deadpan face while sweat dropping.

"Not only that it has red eyes too! I've never seen a beetle that is like that before!"

"Red eyes?" Zoro and Sanji said together as they then gave the Beetle a closer inspection.

Indeed the eyes were red and it's shell was white with several black spots on the back. But something was really odd with this Beetle, it's tiny little black legs was flailing viciously as if it was trying to attack them. Suddenly the Beetle managed to break free from the Pirate Captain's hand and started to fly away.

"Oy Get Back Here!" Luffy yelled trying to get it back, giving chase.

"Should we go after him?"

"Probably to keep him out of trouble."

Soon Zoro and Sanji followed their Captain, aiding him fruitlessly to catch that white beetle.

* * *

"Blake we've been searching for hours, can we take a break?" Ruby whined as Blake turned to her with her usual monotone expression.

"Ruby it's only been fifteen minutes." The Faunus pointed out.

"Well it feels like hours to me alright! I thought finding and rescuing people was going to be easy." Ruby continued to complain, as she bends down letting her arms hang.

"Ruby, those times when we found Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji was because Professor Ozpin had a variety of cameras already set up in the Emerald Forest." Blake explained to her leader

"Well why didn't he set them up here though?!" Ruby demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure he has his reasons." said Blake. Ruby just groaned until she remembered something from Usopp's conversation.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes Ruby."

"Didn't Usopp say that there was another person that is here."

"I guess so..." Blake trailed off for an unknown reason.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby said curiously as the Faunus pointed in the direction at what she was staring at.

The young Reaper turns around to see what appears to be some sort of small humanoid deer with a blue nose, a pink hat with an X on it, and a metal ring on his left antler. He seems to be hiding behind a tree... or at least trying to. He seems to be nervous and curious at the same time.

After what seems to be a short period of awkward silence, he's the first one to break it.

"AH! THEY SEE ME!" He yelled with his eyes popping out comically.

' _Is that a Faunus?_ ' Blake thought to herself. ' _I'm guessing that's Chopper right there._ '

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Ruby squealed, smiling at the sight at him. Suddenly the deer changed his expression from shocked to really happy.

"Shut Up! You saying that I'm cute doesn't make feel happy, Jerk!" The deer said doing some sort of happy dance.

"But you look so happy though?" Ruby said confused. Suddenly the deer stopped being happy and reverted back to panic.

"OH NO! I Can't Believe I Let My Guard Down!" The deer continued to shout.

"Relax we're not going to hurt you." assured Blake.

"How can I be sure that your not going to do that!" The deer demanded cautiously.

"Because we're friends with Luffy." said Ruby as the deer then took a few seconds to process this information.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so then!" the deer said in relief, he then introduces himself. "My name is Tony Tony Chopper but you can just call me Chopper."

"We kind of know that already." said Blake while Ruby said 'really?'

"You do?" Chopper said, a bit surprised.

"Luffy told us about you." Blake explained, even though the Pirate Captain never seem to offer anymore of his tall tales to anyone, which would seem to be strange of him although one of the reasons might be is that he kept on eating so much, it caused Professor Goodwitch to put a restraining order on Luffy to prevent him eating all of Beacons food supplies for a week.

"Oh." said Chopper.

"Well anyways, my name is Ruby and this is Blake." The young Reaper introduces herself as well her teammate who just gave a simple hi. The young Reaper then asks him. "So are you like some sort of deer Faunus or something?"

"I don't know what a Faunus is but I'm actually a Reindeer that ate the Human Human no mi." Chopper replied.

"So, let me get this straight, you're a Reindeer that ate a Devil fruit that granted you the ability to become a human." assumed Blake.

"Yeah that's right."

"But you don't look human though?" said Ruby.

"Oh that's because I'm in my hybrid form right now." said Chopper. "This is what I look like when I'm actually in human form."

The little Reindeer suddenly changed into a really tall person shocking both the girls. Although he looks more like an ape then a human.

"Wow that's so cool!" said Ruby with stars floating around her.

"Oh you Idiot! You saying that I'm cool doesn't make me happy Jerk." Chopper in his human form danced happily as he then changes back to his smaller self.

"Interesting, what other forms do you have." said Blake with her hand on her chin.

"Well I can change back to my Reindeer form but that's about it." Chopper replied.

"So you only have three forms, I wonder why Luffy can't do that." said Ruby curiously.

"That's because he's a Paramecia type user, I'm a Zoan type." Chopper explains.

"What's the difference?" asked Blake.

"There are mainly Three types of Devil Fruits. A Paramecia type Devil Fruit user has an ability that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. While a Zoan type Devil Fruit user can transform into another species and interspecies hybrid forms at will." The Reindeer continues while Blake was grasping this concept. "Finally there are Logia type Devil Fruit users, they are considered to be the most powerful and rarest of the three Devil Fruit types overall because they have the ability to turn into a natural element or force of nature."

"That sounds so cool!" Ruby commented.

"Hmm I see." said Blake understanding the Reindeer's explanation.

"Wait a minute!" said Chopper.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"What Am I Even Standing Around Here For! Usopp Is in Danger! How Could I Even Forget!" Chopper panicked comically.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'm pretty sure Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji already have that covered." Ruby assured making him calm down.

"Few... Thank goodness that they're here." Chopper sighed with relief. "... THEY'RE HERE TOO!"

"Yeah they came here with us." said Blake. "Is there a problem?"

"No no I'm just glad that they're all okay." The Reindeer assured the Faunus.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The Pirate trio for a while has seem to have some difficulty trying to catch this white beetle. For a while they've ran through forests, hills, mountains, rivers, saving the Pirate Captain from drowning, and etc. So far they haven't even made any progress at all.

"Captain just how long are we going after this beetle?!" Zoro asked becoming irritated for chasing the beetle for a very long time.

"Until I catch it!" Luffy replied with a determined look on his face.

"But what about Usopp and Chopper?" reminded Sanji.

"We'll run into them eventually." said Luffy.

'Eventually!' Zoro and Sanji thought in unison while sweat dropping.

Suddenly the Pirate Captain came up with an idea that made him grin. He pulls his arm back and then throws it in the air with his hand opened.

"Gomu Gomu no Grapple!" he shouted in attempt to use his rubber abilities to catch his prize, but he missed by a few inches when the beetle moved out of the way.

"Grrr! Stay Still!" Luffy said irritably as he then started to constantly repeat to do the same thing over and over again.

"Gomu Gomu no Grapple!"

"Grapple!"

"Grapple!"

"Grapple!"

No matter how many times he kept repeating his move, the white beetle just kept on dodging while he gets more frustrated.

"Can you stop shouting that already!" exclaimed Zoro with a tick mark on his head. "It's not like it's going to help you catch that bug!"

The white beetle flew into a very dense overgrowth of red trees making the pirate trio stop on top of a small cliff with river underneath it. Luffy stretches his arm back and then throws it forward with great force.

"I got you Now!" Luffy bellowed with his hand going into the overgrowth.

"Do you think he's going to get it." said Sanji as he starts to light a cigarette.

"Who knows." Zoro replies.

"Five Beli says so."

"Your on."

* * *

"Now Stay Dead!" yelled the long nosed sniper pointing at a fading corpse of the bear, although he did freaked out for the fact it was fading away after it died. "Few... hopefully I don't have to do that again."

After being hanged up by that Ruby girl, Usopp decided he was just going to look for Chopper until suddenly the bear monster woke up and started to attack him again(you should have seen the look on his face when the Ursa gained its conscience back). The bear clawed at his arm making a scratch and he might've or might've not screamed in pain, oh well. He somehow killed the bear monster by using mostly explosions. It was as if luck was on his side for once and everything is going to be okay.

"Damn bear, my arm really hurts." said Usopp. "Where's Chopper when you need him- Oh right we got separated by that giant Beetle."

As soon as he said that a smaller and more regular sized version flew on his arm and started to feast on his blood making the long nosed sniper cry out in pain.

"Hey stop that!" said Usopp smacking the beetle away. Despite him always loving some of the creepy crawlers he encounters on islands this one tried to eat him. Looking at the beetle that is now wiggling on it's back on the ground, Usopp noticed that it looked very similar to the larger one he encountered with Chopper, it made him think the bigger one was an adult version of this one but he just shrugged it off.

Suddenly he felt hand gripping his shoulder which made his entire body vibrate for a second in shock, he turned his head slowly to see a familier stretched arm and unfortunately he knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh cr-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"Hey I got it!" said Luffy while retracting.

"What's that screaming?" said Sanji raising a brow.

"I think it's coming from that direction." said Zoro pointing his finger at the overgrowth where Luffy supposedly caught the beetle.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly a familiar long nosed face was flying as he was being pulled in the air, Luffy saw this as he then let go of said person and moved out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Oh hey it's Usopp!" Luffy pointed out with a grin after the long nosed sniper crashed into a red bush.

"Oy Usopp are you alright?" asked Zoro while the long nosed sniper replies sarcastically.

"What does it look like." said Usopp while the top half of his body was in the bush.

"I'll take that as a yes then." said Zoro.

"Can you at least get me out of this shrub!" said Usopp kicking his legs in the air.

"Oy Usopp do you know where Chopper is?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know where he went after got separated by a huge Beetle." the long nosed sniper replied explaining what happened after being pulled out of the red bush by Zoro.

"You mean the one that Luffy was chasing." said Sanji. "That was a pretty small Beetle to me."

"No I'm not talking about that Beetle!" Usopp said irritably. "The one I'm talking about is like hundred times bigger!"

"Are you sure you're not lying?" said Zoro.

"I'm not Lying! Why can't you guy's take me serious..." Usopp trailed off suddenly as his annoyed face was replaced with fear.

"Huh? Usopp? Hello? What's wrong?" said Sanji waving his hand at the long nosed sniper's face. Usopp responded by slowly pointing his finger in the direction right behind Luffy while saying gibberish words.

The trio then turns around to see a massive Beetle about the size of a Deathstalker, it had the same design like the smaller version but more menacing. The tips of it's horn was crimson red along with the thorns on its slender legs. Unlike the smaller version, the spots on its back were replaced messy spirals instead of the black dots. The eyes are filled with crimson glowing red with triangular orange pupils in the center. It's chitin seems to be hard as an impenetrable tank making it impossible to pierce through. And it's mandibles are the nastiest things that you would ever seen as they are asymmetrical.

The group of Pirates were intimidated, two of them preparing to fight, Luffy however was completely unfazed by the size or the looks of this Grimm, as he just has sparkles floating around him while saying. "Awesome! Hey Want to be part of my-"

But before the Pirate Captain could finish, he was smacked in the head by Zoro.

"Stop Asking Weird Things To Join Our Crew!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp chorused simultaneously.

The Togekabu makes a loud clanging noise with its mandibles as it then starts to charge at them. The group jumps out of the way to avoid being being crushed. Luffy, while grinning, makes his move first advance by doing his signature move.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

When his fist collided with the huge insect, it only made small damage, and the Grimm merely flinched. Making its move the Togekabu charged in an attempt to bite Luffy, but it was stopped when Zoro blocked it's mandibles with two of his katanas. The Swordsman held on for few moments before letting loose and avoid the bite.

"Looks like it's going to take more than using our normal attacks." said Zoro, he then added with a crazed smile. "I'm fine with that."

"Same here," Sanji agreed.

"Yeah you guys go on ahead, I'll support you from over here!" said Usopp somehow hiding behind a tree that is six meters behind the trio.

The Togekabu made some more clanging noise with its mandibles; it then began to prepare to fly, making the loudest noise with its golden wings, a sound equivalent to an airplane. The Togekabu then takes off vertically into the air, only to stop and starts to free fall like a meteor.

The Pirate group notices the Grimms intention and jumps out of the way, making room for the Togekabu's impact. The collision was so huge Usopp was practically sent flying from his hiding place.

Luffy stretches his arms back and ran towards the Toge-Kabuto, hurling it at the Grimm while shouting. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

The Togekabu was sent flying more than a couple meters due to Luffy's strength. The giant beetle gets up and was angry at Luffy as it then starts charging at him but Zoro was in the way with two of his swords over his third one in his mouth.

"Santoryu: Tora Gari!" He chanted, swinging forth a forward descending slash with his swords when the Grimm came at close range. Normally this attack can incapacitate two opponents at once but in this case the Togekabu was heavily damaged by it. The Togekabu failed to notice Sanji from behind while he jumps high into the air.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted, landing a powerful kick to the neck. The Togekabu was only dazed by this for a moment before shaking it off with it's entire body, it then grabbed Sanji with its mandibles and threw him at a tree.

The Togekabu charged straight at Zoro with it's horn, making the swordsman block it with it's swords but the ramming was too strong and he was sent crashing into three trees.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" yelled Luffy delivering a barrage of punches to the Togekabu's side.

The Grimm was about to counter attack until a small explosion hit it's head, it turned it's attention to Usopp who had his giant slingshot out, the weapon was shaped liked it's horn.

"Oh crap it didn't do anything but made it pissed!" said Usopp fearfully, shaking his legs, but he then lied. "But of course that was part of my plan! What I really meant is to do this!"

Reaching in his pouch the long nosed sniper grabbed five gunpowder pellets and when shot they form a pentagon pattern. "Hissatsu: Himawari Boshi!"

The explosion from the five pellets seems to have more of an effect on the Togekabu making it shake it's head. Luffy took this opportunity by stretching his arm back and twist it.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"

The attack only made the Togekabu staggered a bit as it then grabs Luffy with its mandibles and starts shaking him like a dog with a chew toy; only to let go due to a powerful kick interrupting it.

"I'm not one who will go down that easily." said Sanji with Zoro walking up next to him.

"Same here." he said before balancing on the chef's leg.

Sanji then kicks Zoro hard, launching him towards the giant beetle at high speeds with his swords readying to slice. But the Togekabu moved out of the way dodging the swordsman as it then starts to charge again but this time it used its wings to propel towards Sanji.

With no way to block this, Sanji jumps over the Grimm to avoid being hit. The Togekabu, while still flying, turns around and starts to chase Sanji. The chef ducked under it's huge body and kicks it from below making it growl in pain.

"Aim at the bottom of this damn beetle!" Sanji shouted after finding the weak spot. Everyone got the message and start to focus their attacks at the bottom of it.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho!"

"Hissatsu: Namari Boshi!"

After Dodging countless ranged attacks, the giant beetle had no choice but to land to avoid being hit in its vulnerable spot. It then starts using its legs to create an earthquake making everyone lose their balance.

"GYAH! What's going on?!" shouted Usopp before falling face first into the red grass.

"It's shaking the entire ground with its legs!" said Sanji.

"As if something like this is going to stop me." said Zoro as he then holds all of his swords horizontally over his shoulder, performing a circular swing launching three projectiles. "Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"

This managed to force the Kabuto stop shaking the ground, knocking it over on its back exposing its weak spot.

"Yosh we got him now!" said Luffy running up to the giant beetle preparing to finish it off. Unfortunately two Beowolves came out of nowhere blocking the Pirate Captain's way. "Where did these two come from?!"

"Ah #$%$!" Sanji cussed realizing that they were surrounded by more than one creature of Grimm.

Beowolves, Ursi, Boarbatusks, and Nevermores, all in different shapes and sizes up to five and six meters. There were at least three to four dozen Grimm and they were all getting ready to slaughter the group of Straw Hats.

"GYAAH! Were All Going To Die!" shouted Usopp in fear with his arms up and the whites in his eyes showed.

"Like hell I'm going to do that." said Zoro getting in defensive stance. "Captain as much I hate to say it but you can take on that over sized beetle."

"I'm fine with that. Shi-Shi-Shi!" said Luffy with a grin.

The Togekabu then rolls back on its legs and it was very angry. The Insect Grimm then started to open its wings and starts to beat rapidly meaning it was done messing around.

* * *

With Ruby's group...

* * *

After their encounter with the talking Reindeer they decided to go find Luffy's group since those guys probably might not find their way back to the Bullhead. Suddenly Ruby out of the blue started to wonder W _hat's the rest of Luffy's crew like? What are their roles? What was their favorite food?_ something like that. And all this time she didn't bother to ask Luffy himself about this? Might as well do it now than later.

"Hey Chopper." said Ruby making the Tanuki like creature turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"What's the rest of your crew like? I've already know Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji and what they're capable of."

Giving himself a few moments to answer, Chopper starts to list off the rest of the Straw Hats beginning with a certain navigator. "Well there's Nami, she's capable of navigating through the grand line and gets us out of even the nastiest of storms. Although she is obsessed with money, but she is really nice once you get to know her."

"Is there anything else she can do?" asked Blake butting into the conversation.

"Oh yeah! She is very good at predicting the weather too!" Chopper replied with a smile. "Next is Usopp. While he may not look like much at first sight, Usopp is a really great crew mate! Makes all these cool inventions and tells some amazing stories! He also knows how to outsmart and overcome some enemies despite him being afraid like me, plus he is awesome at sniping!"

"He's a Sniper too?!" said Ruby surprised as she then bombarded the little Reindeer with questions. "Does his rifle use any Dust? If so what kind? Can it transform into another weapon? How many rounds of ammunition does he use? I wonder if he'll-"

Blake stops Ruby by lightly smacking her in the back of her head but hard enough to make her say "Ow!"

"Sorry about that, she just gets carried away sometimes with weapons." said Blake.

"Nah it's fine." said Chopper.

Before Chopper could continue talking about the rest of his crew mates, faint sounds of shouting and explosions are heard in the distance.

"Hey do you hear that?" said Ruby turning to the direction of the noise.

"Sounds like a fight is going on over there and I think I know who the ones responsible might be." said Blake.

* * *

Back with Luffy's group...

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no... Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as he threw another barrage of punches at the Togekabu pushing it back a couple of feet but it didn't have much of an effect like before.

"Huh? What's going on, why aren't any of my punches hurting it?"

His question was immediately answered when the Togekabu started to make a haunting crackling noise as it began to evaporate into black smoke. This confused the Pirate Captain since Grimm only disappear when they die. Or at least that's what he knows. What he doesn't know is that if a Grimm loses a piece of itself such as feathers or spikes only those pieces would only disappear. A Grimm also would shed itself just to grow bigger leaving behind their old skin to disappear into ashes.

As the black smoke starts to dissipate, the Togekabu's new form awestruck Luffy.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Hello everybody I'm finally back after a while working on this chapter and I hope you liked it because I felt like I could've done more. If you guys are wondering about this Grimm OC I made, it's basically a Giant Beetle with thorns on it. Originally I was just going to name it Kabuto but it just sounds boring and plain so I basically combine Toge(which means thorn in japanese) with the first four letters of Kabuto.

I want to apologize to everyone that felt that chapter 15 was short and I know. Reason being is at that time I had a lot of things to do and I was also impatient at that time. As for the questions I'm going to answer I'm only going to choose the questions that are actually to me since I feel like I'm giving the same answer every time but maybe I'll respond to some comments occasionally.

 **Questions and Comments**

 **Chapter 2**

 **grimlock987:** Luffy didn't fight a Beringel on his own it was actually an OC Grimm if you had read it carefully.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Thefoxking:** Thank you

 **Chapter 6**

 **KingZthe1st:** Don't worry I felt like I stopped doing that a long time ago and I've been sort of using 4th wall break in my comedic story.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Guest:** Nah not going to happen

 **Chapter 10**

 **Guest:** Same here :D

 **Chapter 12**

 **Guest:** They'll probably be too powerful as well

 **Chapter 15**

 **Shadow Joestar:** Yep they will

* * *

Bonus scene

* * *

Impel Down also known as the underwater fortress is the most secured prison in the middle of Calm Belt. But twenty years ago only one person managed to escape this prison alive, since then Impel Down had increased their security. Unfortunately for them it was going to happen again only this time they're going to be intruded.

"Hey You Four Stop Where You Are!" warned one of the Guards. "And Don't Make Any Sudden Movements!"

Another Guard asks "How Did You even Get Past The Gate Of Justice In The First Place?!"

Four shadowy cloaked figures were standing on the docks where they began to be surrounded by multiple prison guards who were aiming their weapons at them. One of the cloaked figures raised one hand and started to make multiple glyphs surprising the guards.

"What the hell is this?!" said the Other Guard.

"Hey I Said No Sudden Movements!" the First Guard started to aim at the Summoner but stopped when black smoke started to rise up and take the form of some sort of Bony Werewolf.

Red eyes opened as the creature started to growl along with others like it that started to crawl out of the glyphs like zombies scaring the Guards but they stayed their ground; An unfortunate mistake as they barely had any time to scream.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The Togekabu that stood before Luffy is even more spikier now than before. Its horn now has three thorns sticking on each side of it, the shell is now littered with black smudges and red spikes jutted out from the center of the messy spirals. It also gained a second pair of mandibles which are larger than its first and more symmetrical.

"WOW AWESOME!" shouted a star eyed Luffy.

"WILL YOU JUST FOCUS ALREADY!" chorused the three other Straw hats angrily.

The Togekabu charges at him as usual but it started to swing its horn like a mace when it got close to Luffy. Luffy dodges by ducking down and then jumps back to avoid the swing again before jumping over the beetle when it thrusts its horn forward.

After a somersault in mid air Luffy lands behind the Togekabu and starts twisting his arm behind himself before throwing his fist at the back end of the Grimm.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"

The punch sent the Togekabu crashing into a huge boulder, smashing it into pieces. As the Togekabu gets up, it uses its larger mandibles to grab a piece of the boulder to hurl it at Luffy like a projectile. Luffy dodges the piece before ducking down from another, the third however is about the size of a regular person crashing into him. But the size didn't matter since Luffy somehow caught the man-sized boulder which caused him to stretch back a couple meters with his feet still planted in the ground.

"Gomu Gomu no Mangonel!" Luffy shouted as he flings the boulder piece back at the Togekabu using his stretched legs like a siege weapon.

The Togekabu didn't anticipate this since it was still getting use to it's new form and paid the price by getting smashed in the head with the boulder piece it threw at the Pirate Captain, breaking the piece into even more pieces. Despite it being durable, a rock smash in the head will indeed make it's vision woozy.

Using this brief distraction, Luffy takes the chance to run towards it. A couple of Beowolves attempted to intercept him but they all got whipped in the faces by his leg.

"Out of the way!"

The Pirate Captain continued his advancement despite the lower Grimm trying to attack him, they all got sniped by Usopp who was giving support to his crew mates.

"Thanks Usopp!" Luffy lauded as the Long nosed Sniper gave him a cocky grin along with a thumbs up, the Sniper then starts to help Sanji who was fending off several Boarbatusks.

However the Togekabu snaps out of it's daze and surprises Luffy by biting him with it's larger mandibles as it then swings him around like a chew toy once again while certainly smashing him against the red ground and the Forever Fall trees.

"Oy! Let Go of Me!" Luffy demanded by punching the Togekabu in the face several times before the Grimm complied by throwing the Pirate Captain away as if it were a spoiled kid not liking toy he got.

As Luffy gets up the Togekabu starts to roll on it's side with intent on making Luffy into Swiss cheese with it's spikes. Luffy manages to dodge this by jumping out of the way letting it unintentionally flatten a group of Beowolves and an Ursa that were about to aid the Grimm beetle. Despite this the Togekabu shook off the fading corpses and was about ready to charge by using its wings as a boost.

Luffy panted as it was about to charge.

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Chopper were on their way to the battlefield with Ruby and Blake using their semblance or Aura to speed up while Chopper had to ride on the young Reaper's back since he might've gotten tired from catching up with them even if he was in his Reindeer form.

"Wow this is so Fast!" said Chopper excitedly. "I wonder what kind of Devil Fruits you guys ate!"

"We didn't actually eat any Devil Fruits." said Ruby surprising Chopper.

"Really!? Then how are you even running so fast?" He asked.

"We'll tell you when we get back to Beacon," said Blake. "For now we have to help Luffy's group."

* * *

The Togekabu rams Luffy with great force sending the Pirate Captain high up into the air, the insect Grimm uses it's wings to proceed to fly up to him. As Luffy began to descend he starts to spin and shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no... Gatling Gun!"

His fists heavily rained down against the pursuing Togekabu, the Grimm was constantly being pounded as it was being pushed down by Luffy. Before reaching the ground, Luffy inflated his right arm into gigantic proportions.

"Gear Third: Bone Balloon! Gomu Gomu no... Giant Pistol!"

The huge fist smacked the Beetle Grimm towards the ground floor, shaking on impact. Luffy the redirects the air from his fist to his foot, he does one flip before bringing it down onto the weakened Togekabu mushing it completely until it fades away into smoke.

"Gomu Gomu no... Giant Axe!"

The entire ground shook along once more with the dead Togekabu causing mostly everyone to loose some footing.

"Oy Luffy! Watch what you're doing!" shouted Usopp as he fell face first on the ground. Just then Ruby's group showed up.

"Whoa What Happened Here and Why Does Luffy Have a Giant Arm?!" Ruby exclaimed while Luffy knocked away several Grimm as if they were bugs being flicked by a finger.

"That's Luffy's Gear Third Technique!" said Chopper.

"Sort of like Gear Second?" said Ruby.

"Except he can inflate his body parts?" said Blake.

"Yep." said Chopper.

"Chopper is that you!" said Usopp.

"Usopp!" gasped Chopper as the long nosed sniper came to greet them. "Thank goodness your alright! I thought something bad happened to you after we got separated from that giant beetle!"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because Luffy squashed it." said Usopp. "Also can you have a look at my arm please." Chopper inspects the wound and told him that should've bandaged it up earlier and proceeds to clean it.

"You're a doctor?" Blake asked.

"Yep!" the Reindeer Doctor replied proudly.

"In Fact He's The Best Doctor We Ever Had!" said Usopp causing Chopper to be embarrassed.

"Shut Up! You Think Your Compliments Make Me Happy You Idiot!" Chopper shouted cheerily, doing his happy dance.

"Hey Usopp." Ruby called gaining the Long Noses Attention. _'Wow he has a really long nose,'_ She thought before saying, "It's finally nice to meet you in person!"

 _'She's thinking about my nose isn't she.'_ "Yeah it's nice to meet you too," said Usopp. "You're that girl from that snail transponder right."

"Yep!"

"Hey if your all done chatting here we might as well get out of here already!" shouted Sanji before crushing a Creep head beneath his heel while Zoro sliced through the last of the Grimm.

Suddenly while Luffy moved the mass of the air from his limb to his torso, he began to deflate. "Uh-oh!" All the air escaped his body and was flying around like a balloon deflating. Everyone's eyes trailed him back and forth, seeing him shrinking every second until finally a tiny form landed onto the Red Reaper's hands. The Pirate Captain seems to have shrunken to the size of a small child's toy, even the clothes have shrunk as well. Ruby and Blake looked at him with bewildered eyes as he looked back at them.

"..."

"..."

"... What?" said Luffy.

"OH MAI GOSH!~" Ruby squealed. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!~" She then proceeds to smother the now chibi captain onto her face.

"GAH! Hey Stop That!" Luffy demanded using his tiny arms to push her away.

"How is this even possible?" asked Blake dumbfounded.

"It's a side effect whenever he uses Gear Third." Chopper explained. "He must've deactivated it on accident."

"Is he able to return back to normal?"

"It depends on the time he spends he uses it."

"It's been five minutes since he crushed that big beetle so that means he'll need to wait five more to go back to normal." said Usopp.

"Hey Ruby can you please stop doing that to my captain." asked Zoro.

"Sorry Zoro but he's just so tiny!" said Ruby as she gave Luffy some breathing space.

"Thank Goodness I thought I was going to suffocate!" Luffy gasped.

"I suppose our next course of action is to head back to the Bullhead." said Blake as all of them started heading back.

"What is a Bullhead anyway?" asked Usopp.

"It's a vehicle that flies." said Zoro.

"Really!" Usopp and Chopper said at the same time.

"Yeah it's amazing when you ride in it the first time!" said Luffy now riding Ruby's shoulder.

Before anyone could say another word a distant rumbling was heard and felt. It was like a sound of thunder galloping specifically towards them.

"Everyone get ready!" said Zoro pulling out his swords. When Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose it immediately surprised the two Strawhats that were new to Remnant.

"You Have A Scythe!" said Usopp who was now terrified of the weapon.

"Are You Like Some Kind of Grim Reaper?!" asked Chopper.

"Kind of," Ruby answered as she then cocks it. "It's also a gun."

"REALLY?!" They both shouted with stars in their eyes.

"Guy's Focus!" said Blake.

Usopp squinted his eyes before zooming in with his goggles, he then immediately put them back up.

"What did you see?" Chopper asked.

"A bunch of Bull monsters coming our way." The long nosed sniper said, frightened.

Ruby used her scope and pretty much saw the same type of Grimm that Luffy one shotted in Ports class when he first came to Beacon. "Guy's those are Taurus's we have to run!"

"I Agree!" Usopp said trying to run before his collar got grabbed by Sanji.

"Eh! That guy was weak though!" Luffy said, referring to his past experience.

"Luffy that maybe but we don't have the strength like you do." said Blake.

"What's the big deal we just took on a horde of Grimm?" Zoro said.

"You don't understand! A horde of regular Grimm compared to a herd of those Taurus's, they're small fry!" Ruby warned.

"Really now. This will be an interesting challenge." Zoro said with a grin.

"No this is serious you can't take them all on!" Ruby flailed her arms causing tiny Luffy to hang on to not fall off. She then gave the puppy eyes to Zoro. "Pretty please we have to go."

This what did the trick to Zoro, unsure how to react. He sweat dropped and said. "Fine."

They all ran like hell as soon as the Taurus herd was about 150 meters close to them and still catching up. Ruby, Blake, and Usopp fire behind themselves in hopes to slow down the herd such as ice walls and explosions to knock down trees but the Taurus's plowed through any obstacle they made.

* * *

"Hey do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Church sighed at hearing that same question again. It has been like what? A year since they came to this place and find out that they were characters in a movie franchise? Yeah that sounds about right. They don't even know how they got here or most importantly Why? Just why were they here on a planet full of creatures that just want to kill them? Why the #$% would something or anybody just put them here in the first place?! What the actual #$%?!

Ironically he sort of missed the days when they were in that box canyon. Where he would defend a flag and spy on the two red dip$&#%s talking and doing nothing. But he just doesn't care enough about that cause of the bad times he had like getting killed over and over again. Or that one time there was an entire time travel fiasco.

"Honestly Tucker I just don't give a goddamned #$%& anymore." he said with obvious frustration. "All I want to do is just live my life and not get involved with any life threatening shenanigans."

"But aren't we already doing a life threatening-"

"I Know That Just Shut Up!"

Their comms then suddenly started to beep.

"Oh what now!" Church said frustratingly as he pressed the button to answer. "This is Church speaking, what's the situation?"

 **"We Need You To Rev Up The Engines! We Finished The Mission But There Are A Ton Of Grimm Behind Us!"**

"Aren't you guys Hunters? Why not just take care of that?" said Tucker.

 **"These aren't any regular Grimm! These are Taurus's!"**

"Well #%$ why didn't you say so?"

 **"Language!"**

"Okay I'm starting up the engines right now!" Church said as he position the Bullhead to hover at the edge of the overhang while opening the side doors.

"Dude why are you opening the doors like that?"

"Do we need to have this conversation right now?!"

* * *

"Well what did they say?" asked Blake as Ruby closed her scroll.

"They said they're getting ready for us to come over!" Ruby answered.

"How long is it going to take for us to get there?!" Usopp asked as he tried his very best not to trip over something.

"Not that far!" Sanji said.

Chopper notices someone missing. "Oy Where's Zoro?!"

"Yeah where is he?" said Ruby as she notices too.

"Dammit That Marimo Must've Gotten Lost!" Sanji said angrily. "And At A Time Like This!"

"How did he even get lost though?!" asked Blake who was shocked at this fact along with Ruby. "Wasn't he running with us?!"

"That Bastard Does This All The Time!" Sanji said. "Too Think I've Forgotten About That!"

"Then do you have any idea where he could be?" Ruby questioned.

"How Should I Know But As Much As I Would Like To Leave Him Here Captain Will Probably Complain!"

"Yep that's right." said Luffy as he grew back to normal size surprising the Red Reaper and jumped off before he could hinder her movement. "But how do we find him though?" He asked, now running along side the team.

"We can track him by pinpointing the location the scroll!" Blake said.

"Look there's the Bullhead!" Ruby pointed out. The VTOL Jet was now in wait yet the herd behind them was dangerously catching speed.

"I Don't Think We're Going To Make It!" Usopp cried out.

Suddenly a light bulb shined upon Luffy's head. "I got an Idea!"

He quickly shot his limbs to two trees. Once He grabbed a hold on them he stretched his legs out behind the group.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He was slung forward like a slingshot whilst using the momentum for his legs to move the group forward with such speed.

* * *

"What the hell?" said Tucker as he saw something speeding towards them at the entrance of the Bullhead. He realized who it was and didn't have enough time to question why. "Oh #$%&!"

He jumped out of the way as the two members of RWBY and the Straw Hats crashed in making the Bullhead strafe away from the cliffs edge. The Taurus's who followed had mixed reactions as they either tried to jump after the escaping group or prevent their fall. Either way a majority of them fell down anyways leaving a few left stranded at the edge.

"The #$%&! Did we get hit by a Canon?!" shouted Church.

"Nope it's team RWBY and the Straw hats." said Tucker while they all groan.

"A little warning next time..." said Ruby getting up as Sanji gave his captain a hard knock on the head.

"Bastard!" the cook shouted.

"Sorry..." groaned Luffy now rubbing a newly formed bump.

"Hey wasn't there suppose to be a green haired dude with you?" Church asked.

"Yeah but apparently we got separated when the herd chased us." said Blake. "We need you to track his scroll."

"All right then." Church said while pressing several buttons. A holo-screen appeared with the geological map of the Forever fall, a tiny blue blip indicated where Zoro could be.

"Amazing!" said Usopp who had stars appear around him as he saw the tech being used.

"Yeah not something to be amazed about." said Church while he flew to the swordsman location.

* * *

Zoro stopped at a cliff where the Bullhead might be but was utterly confused. He could've sworn that this was the place where the Bullhead landed. Figures that he was the one left behind. His scroll suddenly started to bleep in his pocket. He took it out to see who would be calling him at a time like this, only to find the word tracking. This confused the swordsman until he heard the snap of a twig behind him.

He turned around to see the one he fought at the shipping docks of Vale.

"You!" He said as he pulled his swords out. "What are you doing here!?"

Razor was silent as he was at the docks annoying Zoro. But before Zoro could do anything he heard an amplified shout from his Captain.

 **"Oy Zoro There You Are!"**

This made him turned around to see the Bullhead flying behind him.

 **"Isn't this voice thingy Amazing now I am able to shout even louder!"**

 **"Yeah... No the speaker ain't a toy for you to play with kid."**

As Zoro turned back towards Razor the other swordsman vanished. He looked around for him but to no avail, he then sheathed his blades before walking to the Bullhead at the side of the cliff.

"Where were you guys?" he said as he got in. "I thought we were all heading towards the same direction!"

"Well we weren't idiot!" said Sanji annoying Zoro. "How can you even get lost while being chased in a straight line!"

"Tch! Whatever I'm not really in the mood to argue right now." said the swordsman as he headed to a corner to take a nap in.

"It's a good thing you had your scroll with you other wise we'd be searching for you for hours." said Ruby.

"Sure," Zoro replied as he yawned. "I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get back."

"I wonder what's gotten into him?" asked Ruby.

"Just leave him be he's always a sleepy head." said Sanji while Luffy snickered.

Zoro drifted to sleep while thinking about why Razor was there in the first place.

* * *

As the Bullhead left, Razor uncloaked himself from his mirage that had been formed from slashing the air. The hawk helmeted swordsman used a scroll to type in morse code.

[.. _

.. ...

_.. _ _. .]

[. _.._ _._. . ._.. ._.. . _. _

._. . _ .._ ._. _.

..._ ._ ._.. .]

He closed the device before jumping down the cliff and flying away in a stealth jet.

* * *

"I'm tired." said Ruby as she stretched her limbs into the air. They had returned to Beacon and are now heading to the clock tower to report to Ozpin. "I'm going to lie in bed when this is over."

"I'm just going to continue reading my book." said Blake.

"I can't wait to show you guys around this place." Luffy said to Usopp and Chopper. "It's awesome!"

"Well I guess I'll accompany you too," said Sanji while lighting a cigarette. "Just so you guys don't get lost."

"Huh where's Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"Must've gotten lost again leave him be."

Ruby then suddenly spotted Yang and Weiss, she quickly forgets that she was tired and immediately ran towards them.

"Yang! Weiss!" She called out.

"Ruby!" said Yang as she went over to greet her sis.

"Your Not Going To Believe Who I Just Found" They both chorused causing confusion among the sisters.

"Oh my this will be interesting." said an older woman.

When the rest of the Straw hats came most of them jaw dropped including Ruby as they saw an eighteen year old red head along with a beautiful black haired woman, while Yang did the same when she saw Usopp and Chopper.

As the older woman giggled, the red head just sighed. "Jeez this is going to be a long story isn't it?"

"EH! NAMI! ROBIN!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper chorused.

"NAMI SWAN!~ ROBIN CHWAN!~" Sanji shouted with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

End Arc

* * *

Boom Big Reveal! Hopefully you guys **read** the end of the recent chapter in **Pirate of Remnant Omake and Specials** or my **Update** in my **Profile**. If not do so anyways cause I'm tired of explaining why I went into **hiatus over and over again!**

But enough talk bout that let's talk about why I place Nami and Robin at the end of the chapter. Basically I have this planned out while RB with the Monster Trio head to the forever fall to pick up Chopper and Usopp, WY encountered the ladies of the Straw hats in the city. Got the picture for the next chapter?

 **Questions and Comments**

To the guest that commented on a few of my chapters explaining why it was dumb. Thank you, I find it amusing and helpful at the same time making me rethink the story and I might change it eventually.

 **Chapter 4**

 **TheRealSquibbyJ:** As I was about to explain that Luffy didn't know his real name. My mind suddenly got kicked in the rump as I remembered the episode where Luffy found out Ace's dad was Roger. Now keep in mind that in the earlier episodes he refers Roger as "Gold Roger" not "Gol D. Roger" not sure if he didn't remember his name or it was a cover up for his promise to not reveal Ace's dad.

 **Chapter 16**

 **byungwha-chan:** Thank you, also don't worry about the pairings as I too find it weird to ship them with each other. While the pairings ruin the immersion I can think of one that would be pretty amazing but I wont tell you what it is and don't worry it ain't Ruby and Luffy. Can you guess what it is(PM me about it)?

 **Game2002:** Well since you've mentioned it I don't know what to do. I like have some ideas on how to change it but it would seem repetitive to have Luffy in his own team at beacon yet I want the Straw hats to accompany RWBY in missions. What do you think(PM me)?

 **spiral fury:** Nope was on hiatus :P

And that's it folks hopefully I get a new chapter done by the end of the next month and hopefully finish **Subject Rose** by the end of January.

If you have any questions or comments I might answer next chapter. ^_^


End file.
